Trouble In The Written Word
by Symmetry-Meister
Summary: Ritsu Onodera is given the task of managing a new star author in the Emeralds list of Manga Artists. But when things start getting heated and for all the wrong reasons can Ritsu trust Takano enough to help him?   Rated M For Later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**OOC: This is my first time writing a fanfiction in about five years so please R&R :] I hope you enjoy the story.**_

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**_**; Trouble In The Written Word  
><strong>_

"Onodera! Have you checked with your manga artists? Onodera?"

It seemed the younger twenty-five year old writer was currently day-dreaming at his own little section in the lovely pink room. He had been having long sleepless nights thanks to recently having moved in right next door to his old high school boyfriend, Takano. Now he spent the majority of his free time desperately searching for a new residents to live at but had little to no luck thanks to having only recently started this blasted job which therefore meant little funds to do so. And right now certainly was not the time for a cat-nap.

Takanao, the source of his torture, was standing there behind him with both arms crossed with that set of thick framed black glasses over his face showing that he meant business. He wasn't taking this slacking off either even if he still harbored feelings for this man. A low growl would admit from his throat somehow awakening Onodera from his sleeping slumber enough to force him to sling shot backwards and worked back the strands of his loose chestnut brown hair. He had completely caught the younger man off guard.

"Huh?" The words seemed to slip from his lips as he would turn seeing his boss standing there looming over his shoulder.

"O-Oh no! what time is it?" In what seemed like to be was a blink of an eye, he snatched the small pink bunny clock that was resting on his little desk and read over the time seeing that he was actually fifteen minutes behind schedule thanks to that little cat like nap he took. Perfect. He growled grabbing his jacket and bag in one swift movement. Attempting to slip the coat over at least one arm while the other juggled with a few pieces of scattered papers that were sprawled out along the surface of his desk not paying Takano any attention.

"I know I know! I gotta meet with one of my artists and I was suppose to be on the train fifteen minutes ago!"

What was he going to do with his cute little high school ex. Boyfriend? He certainly was trouble - but he knew that he was worth it as well. He knew the dedication that Ritsu had behind everything he did when it came to Literature. Takano knew he couldn't allow that small smirk to show from his lips, he had to keep a firm hold on his workers underneath him but he wasn't able to keep that strong deposition with Ritsu for some reason. Every time he attempted to keep that front of being a "boss" around him it seemed to dissolve quicker than an ice cube in Las Vegas Summer heat. He just wasn't able too and this time was proving to be no different.

Once he saw that Onodera was immediately zooming out the door and heading towards the elevator in the process of stuffing some meaningless papers into his bag he was carrying, he turned beginning to make his way back towards his own wooden desk when Yokozawa stood there in front of his way blocking his path completely. He was wearing his usual scowl across his face his arms crossed, the way Takano had them earlier, as he glared those eyes over towards him.

"Takano - You've got to get a handle on Onodera. You can't just take things easy on him because of your past Takano. Are you listening? Masamune?"

But it seemed like he wasn't even paying attention not even when Yokozawa used his first name. He dropped down onto his chair with a plop listening to it crack and click as it settled underneath his weight and adjusted the glasses that were on his face. The other editors were busy going over their own set of manga rough drafts even though Kisa was trying to pay attention to no avail. He seemed to be in an awe-like state as well. What was with everyone today? was it Slack off day and he not get the memo?

"Kisa! Get back to work." It appeared that "The Capable" had struck once again not letting Kisa get away with anything little alone a little zoning out. After hearing those strong words of advice Kisa spun around beginning to go back to work with lightening like speed making his fingertips tap loudly against the keys on his laptop covered in pink heart stickers as Takano reached up removing the set of glasses from his face and pinched the bridge of his nose with his middle and thumb tip.

"I get the point Yokozawa."

"You better start thinking with your other head or your going to wind up in that same position as you were before." The words slipped out from his lips with such ease as the strong Yokozawa turned to stagger away in a huff. He had other work he needed to finish and leaving Takano alone at this point was exactly what he wanted. Takano needed to really think about putting more force down on all his editors and not showing favoritism because of some jaded past history. This was not high school but rather a working, and running business.

Onodera was rushing through the city streets glancing down at the small wrist watch he had checking the time, he had instructed his first major artist, Dante, that he'd be there at around one in the afternoon to go over the rough draft of his board and make all the necessary corrections in person. This new artist he had been given the task of managing was no easy feet either. It seemed that every time he met with this Dante fellow he got this strange uneasy vibe. Like the guy was waiting to pounce on him or something - but he was certain it had to be his imagination. He had even pondered on the possibilities of asking for the artist to be transferred but he didn't want to give Takano the right to talk more mess to him about doing this job "half-assed" No way was he going to fall into that trap again. He's rather die than let Takano know that he couldn't do something.

"Crap, I'm almost there." The words seemed to slip from his lips restlessly as he glanced down towards the wrist watch once again. He was standing inside the subway car patiently waiting for the metal structure to reach the drop off destination so he could meet up with this famous manga artist. Honestly, Onodera was surprised to have even come across him. It must have been pure luck that he was given a task with such a popular artist.

**_~ FLASH BACK ~_**

_The office was stuffed with piles of papers, books that were being used for research materials and tons of all sorts of junk food and various accessible fast food containers in which some contained something that might possibly be living inside of it from how long it had been sitting out on their once bright pink colorful desks. Kisa had his forehead plastered to the smooth surface of the desk mumbling something incoherent over and over again while Hatori seemed to have disappeared completely from sight. Obviously, having to do something with his own artist and a missing deadline that wasn't suppose to happen. Takano was busy with his ear seemingly permanently glued to his cell phone trying with all his might to push back deadlines at the printers for certain artists the way he usually would and Onodera? For once in his whole career here he seemed to be on top of things. He had all his artists working quickly on their manuscripts getting things together for him to go over it with them - yup, things were perfect._

"_ONODERA!" Scratch that - a little too perfect to be true apparently. Yokozawa's voice carried out over the top of the other departments heads straight towards the newest addition to the "Emerald" team. He had meant for his voice to capture his attention and sure enough, it had even if Onodera wished it hadn't. He really despised being around this guy but realized he came with the job.  
><em>

_The chestnut haired man jumped inches at the sound of the tone and instantly lifted his head upwards. He hated making eye-contact with this man. This guy that had an attraction towards his former beau. Someone that surely had no liking of him in return. The last thing he desired was to get into an actual conversation with this man once again. The one time in the bathroom stall was enough for his lifetime as far as he was concerned. A soft sigh escaped his lips before pushing his hands down against the desk using his strength to push himself around in the chair so he was able to look at the man demanding his attention. _

_"Yes?"_

"_It seems a new famous writer is in need of a new editor and since the others seem to be handling their own personal crisis at the moment - your going to be put in charge of him."_

_WOAH - was he serious? Was he really going to put Onodera in charge of a well-known manga artist? One that constantly has been topping their charts recently? That only left one question lurking around in the depths of his mind - why? Why on earth would Yokozawa put him on such an important artist? Maybe things were changing - maybe Yokozawa was starting to actually like Onodera?  
><em>

"_Me? S-Shouldn't Takano be assigning who I edit? Shouldn't he be handling this artist period?"_

_Was he really asking this out loud? Oh this had to be some kind of weird crazy dream. Usually when you're given this great of a job you simply smile and wave but no he just **HAD** to ask questions. He watched as Yokozawas eyebrows would furrow showing off that familiar scowl once more he was all too familiar boy - now he had really done it. He could almost feel the heat radiating off the premature wrinkles that had begun to form at his brow.  
><em>

"_Don't question me. Your in charge of him and that's final. I don't give a damn if Takano doesn't approve or if he does. Here's the address."_

_The next thing he knew the piece of paper obviously ripped straight out of a spiral notebook, rather than cautiously put down on a postage stamp or something easier to hold onto, was tossed straight at Onoderas head bouncing off it and landing with a few small bounces against the desk. He had closed his eyes at the first sign of impact not really wanting to risk the wrath of Yokozawa instead, he had waited for the move to be complete before opening those eyes and seeing the ball there waiting on the desk. He spoke to soon about Yokozawa actually liking him now.  
><em>

"_A-All right. Thanks."_

_This was his big break, not that his other artists weren't any good, but he had yet to really work with someone that was this well known. He was excited - finally all those years of working in the literature department were paying off. Obviously, he was doing something right for them to give him this important of a job. His fingertips reached out grasping the paper ball and quickly unwrapped the sucker enough so that he was able to read across the name._

"_Dante La Doria."_

_~ FLASH BACK ENDS ~_

The only way that he was able to get driven out of his little flash back world was when he heard the ringing sound of the warning bell. The rustling sounds of the people getting prepared to exit the train - the mix of talking and even toss in the occasional cell phone device going off without warning. Onodera shook his head pushing himself out of the flash back right as the large metal double doors seemed to spread open the moment they arrived at the station. At least the train was running a little quicker than usual buying him some much needed time in order to get down there earlier.

"Bout time." The words had slowly escaped his lips in a low hush tone. He wanted to get this meeting over with. Ritsu wanted to just get through this process so that he'd be able to successfully complete this assignment and he would be able to check it off the list and move onto the next author. There was now so much pressure on him to succeed with this specific manga artist.

"Almost.."

The doors mechanically opened up the announcer shouting through the speaker system what the stop was and that allowed Onodera to step off the train and onto the station where tons and tons of people were busy going about their own individual lives trying to get everything they needed done with. He managed to squeeze through the rows of people standing around finally getting through the doorway and onto the floor. Now all he had to do was find the guy - that was like looking for a needle in a hay stack in this part of the city.

"Okay, he should be righhhht." Those orbs of his had fallen down looking towards the small pale orange sticky note. He was busy reading over the directions he had scribbled down previously after being demanded to take this author on. There was no way he was going to take that crumbled piece of note book paper with him when a small note was so much easier and cleaner - Yokozawa didn't have the cleanliest of hand-writing and actually had to get Takanos help on decoding a few words. It was actually an honor but the vibe he got from him - the vibe wasn't making him comfortable but he had to push the thought past him. He had to push past this crap just so that he'd be able to get this book out and watch the reaction on not only Yokozawas face but Takano to see the successful book.

"Onodera?"

The sound of his name came from a very masculine sounding voice which obviously shocked the hell out of Ritsu. He certainly wasn't expecting the author to have such a harsh tone of voice with him today. His appearance certainly did match the voice though. Ritsu was surprised to find the devilishly handsome man standing there. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a red scarf wrapped around his neck and a pair of casual blue jeans and boots. His blonde hair was cut short but still hung across his dangerous crimson eyes that were peaking out from behind a set of black and red framed glasses.

"Its about time - I thought I was going to fall asleep waiting for you to get here." Once again that voice bounced off the inside of his ear drums. This had been his third time meeting the guy face to face and he still wasn't used to his appearance. He knew that he was from a foreign land, hence the color of his hair and eyes,but truthfully he was an amazing artist and very popular with the teenage female crowd. They seemed to be swiping up his books left and right before Onodera took him on as his new editor.

"Well, why don't we -"

the sentence was cut short as out of no where his wrist seemed to be snatched up by the Manga Artists hand and his body was almost instantly tugged towards his. Ritsu could feel every nook and cranny that his body had. He could feel the muscles of his chest against his own, the rough build of his strong thighs along with his hot breath against his ear. Seconds after realizing what he had done a blush had settled across his face. What the hell was this man thinking? How the hell did he managed to get into another one of these situations? He was so stunned he couldn't find the strength to move his body even an inch as he was being held in Dante's arms.

"E-Excuse me." Ritsu moved his hands pushing them down against his chest with enough force to hopefully put some distance in between them. Naturally he was still flushed a bright cherry shade across his face as he tried to hide his embarrassment over being handled the way he was. He rose his hand upwards pushing back the strands of his hair. Dante on the other hand was standing there with that cocky smug smirk shinning along his features. He knew very well what he was doing and what he wanted to accomplish here.

"Im sorry Onodera I couldn't resist when I saw the look on your face when you finally saw me standing here. It looked like something straight out of one of my books."

Another smooth line - Onodera was used to these suckers but he wasn't able to say or do much. The company needed Dante, he was one of their rising star authors so right now he'd have to simply grin and bare it until he was able to get rid of Dante. Ritsu took a small break composing himself enough by running his hands down against his shirt anything to keep the focus off of that little remark that was made.

"Lets just get to work." He tried to sound stern, he tried to take a page straight out of Yokozawa or possibly Takano's book including the serious glimmer in the eyes as he turned looking up towards the much larger framed male. Dante, naturally, wasn't buying this side of Ritsu but oh well, he'd get what he wanted one way or another.

"Very well if you insist. Lead the way Mr. Editor." A rather loud gulp could be heard coming from Ritsu. He took a brief pause gathering all that inner strength he knew he was going to need for this and than shifted on the bottom of his feet beginning to lead the two towards the outside so that they would be able to catch a yellow taxi and head over to Dante's place to go over the material.


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC: Thanks for the reviews! :3 I was so inspired to right another chapter I was able to finish what I wanted in a little over one day. I hope you all enjoy it and remember too R&R Please! **

The duo had finally arrived at Dante's apartment building which happened to be smack in the middle of a six story establishment. The downfall is it seemed the dark clouds that had been threatening to rain had finally succeeded in its mission - it was now beginning to not only rain but pour down on the city. Great - this day couldn't possibly get any rougher for Onodera. What else in this world could possibly go wrong for him?

"Come on in - don't mind the mess." Dante had stripped off his soaked brown trench jacket placing it on the wooden coat hanger that stood besides the door near the wall. Next his hands reached upwards beginning to unwind the red material scarf from around his neck while those eyes of his watched Onoderas facial reaction. He had been here tons of times before - why did right now feel so different. Why was there this feeling of tension in the air?

"Your gonna catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes Onodera let me get you something to change into."

Oh no! he knew how this would go! His eyes slowly shifted looking over towards Dante with a questionable glare shinning in his own eyes. His hands shifted down giving his shirt and top of his pants a nice pat feeling how damp they were. Oh Crap, he was stuck - either he took his chances getting sick from the cold and having to miss work and deal with a raging Takano **or** he changed clothes and risked something more _dangerous_ happening with Dante. Crap.

"All right just a shirt and pants though." He easily slipped out of his brown dress shoes and than sighed as the gorgeous blonde had disappeared into one of the many rooms leaving Ritsu alone in the main living room. It was pretty neat considering what he had said about the mess. The mess was mostly focused on his small coffee table in the very center of the spacious room. It was littered with tons of various papers and four to five large stacks of books surrounding the table used for research - at least that's what he was hoping for. Besides that, the room was well put together. There was a modest colored rug across the center of wooden floors and the walls were painted a nice light brown color that seemed to have this calming affect. Obviously a TV was set at the front of the room and a couch and arm chair on the opposite side of the room against the wall. The main living space lead into the kitchen that was fully clean and seemed to have this comical sparkle to it. Actually, Onodera was impressed. It was pretty clean considering the other times he had unexpectedly stopped by without a phone call notice or text message via phone. There was also a nice aroma floating around the air - okay, now he was convinced he had planned this. This wasn't the usual actions of his author.

"You've really cleaned up in here. Where did you stash the Dante I - Uff!" He didn't get a chance to really finish his sentence as Dante had made an unnoticed reappearance back into the main room and had tossed the change of clothing at Onodera which had managed to slap right against the young editors face. A small snicker came from the authors mouth.

"Oh sorry bout that Onodera - didn't know you weren't paying attention."

Dante had one fluffy white towel draped across his head attempting to dry the soaked strands of his blonde hair. The smaller editor had moved shifting his hands to hold the clothing more securely in his palms before excusing himself to the restroom so he'd be able to change out of the soaked garments and into the dry clothing Dante had let him borrow. But as he left Dante had begun to think of their previous meetings they had and the time that had seemed to roll on by.

"Its been a long time since we last saw each other face-to-face." The words cut through the awkward silence and made its way through the bathroom door where Onodera was currently pulling his shirt up and off his body. Once his head was free he gave his head a soft shake feeling the droplets of water spatter out. Has it been a long time since he last saw Dante? He didn't think so - with the creepy vibe he was getting from him Dante should be glad he comes around at all.

" Didn't we just see each other last month?"

It was a good thing Onodera couldn't see the expression on Dante's face - he was standing there leaning against his couch looking down towards the bag that Onodera had dropped on the floor upon entering the room. His fingertips reached downwards beginning to drag along the handle and the smooth surface of the front. It was easy to see the lingering hint of something dangerous roaming around in his crimson eyes.

"That's not nearly enough - wouldn't you agree." His tone got a lot more softer before he leaned forward peaking his eyes around the corner to make sure Onodera wasn't coming back out from the bathroom before turning his focus back towards the bag and easily flipped the top open with a small tug of his fingers. He wanted to get to know his young editor a bit better and since he wasn't actually into sharing things with him verbally he'd have to snuff it out for himself. Even if that meant going through his personal items besides it wasn't bad as long as he didn't get caught right?

"Lets see - "

The words slipped very quietly from his lips as his fingertips dug down into the contents of the bag. But to his dismay he didn't find much of anything besides his usual laptop and a few folders that contained documents on his other authors. Well, this wasn't worth the trouble. His fingers had pulled out the files thumbing through them deciding to at least check out the competition and their sales while he had the results right here in his palms. It seemed he was still a favorite of the company which was good news and none of the other authors that Onodera was in charge was were able to get the numbers in sales that he's mangas were. That little bit of information put a smug smirk across his lips however it seemed to fall when he went to put the files back into place and out slid an old photograph.

"What do we have here."

His fingertips grasp the photo and brought it closer to his eyes so he was able to fully look at it. In the photograph appeared to be a much younger Onodera. He was guessing he was in high school due to the uniform he was wearing. He had this blushed look across his face which Dante thought was purely adorable but one thing stopped that smile on his face and it quickly fell. Onodera wasn't he only one on the photograph - there besides the younger teen was a taller man with dark black hair and confident eyes that were looking straight at Onodera. There was something funny about their body language though, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Hey Dante?"

The sound of Onoderas voice caught Dante completely off guard. No way was he going to allow Onodera to see him going through his stuff like some average run-of-the-mill stalker. So he hastily shoved the papers and photo back into the bag and quickly moved his tall frame so that he was able to put the bag down exactly how it was left deciding to answer him.

"Do you happen to have a - "

Right at the end of that little sentence Dante had dropped down onto the couch trying to look as casual as he could possibly muster without looking an ounce suspicious. Onodera poked his head out from the side glancing over to where Dante was seated finishing where he left off.

"Towel I can use? My hair is pretty soaked from the rain."

Onodera slowly stepped fully out into view, naturally Dante was a bigger man and taller so the clothes almost resembled as if a small child was playing dress up in his fathers clothes. The shirt hung low and the pants had to be rolled a few times near the waistband so it kept up on his hips. He really did look adorable in Dantes eyes but stupid in his own.

"Yeah, wait right there. I'll grab you one."

He disappeared once more into the bathroom retrieving a new fluffy white towel and walked back this time instead of tossing it at his face, he simply handed it over in a gentle fashion. Onodera gently took the towel from him offering a soft thank you before beginning to rub the rough fabric against his head at the same time made his way towards the couch and easily plopped down onto the middle seat with a heavy sigh easing out of his lips. However he could feel a set of eyes, Dante's eyes, watching him. That familiar feel of tension had eased over Onodera as he rubbed the strands of his hair furiously with the rough towel doing anything to avoid making eye contact until he moved away.

"You know, they say if you want to warm up the body your suppose to lay next to someone naked."

The words seemed to slowly slip out of his lips Dante had actually leaned closer to Onodera. He had pressed his hands on either side of his smaller frame body and was leaning forward enough so that his lips were nearly right besides his ear. Each word came out in a hot slow breath right against the shell of Onoderas ear enough to make him immediately stop toweling his hair.

"T-Thank you - you know for the towel."

He did the only thing that came into his head - he thrusted the towel straight against Dante's face hoping to put some distance between the two. He needed it - Onodera couldn't breath with his manga authors breathing right against his ear the way he was. After thrusting the material straight against his face and moving his small figure from the seated position to once again be standing there. His feet moved shifting his body around so that he was able to face him from this new stance.

"But I'm all dry now thanks Dante. Shall we get to work?" His voice didn't sound as confident as it was before or as much as he was trying to make it sound and that alone made Dante smirk in victory. He enjoyed the fact he knew he was getting to the younger editor. He liked seeing his reaction to his moves and what he'd say. But instead of fighting with Onodera on going back to option A. He simply sat down on the couch crossing his left leg across his right knee cap and shrugging his broad shoulders.

"If it can't be helped. Might as well try to do something productive while I've got you here."

A sigh of relief eased past Onoderas mouth hearing Dante agree to **actually** working rather than his unusual comments. After hearing him agree he opened his bag and removed the file labeled with the name "Dante" across the front in a bright red lettering and opened it up. Inside was the manuscript that had been faxed to his apartment earlier in the week but there amongst the different bubbles of conversations and boxes of character interactions were bright red marks. They were suggestions on changes to make - naturally, the author didn't have to make these changes but it always seemed to help the sales of the book to do so.

"Why don't we start by going over these first."

With that he sat down besides his author and began to go through the storyboard pointing out the obvious things he thought needed changing and really getting into a discussion about it. He was glad the topic seemed to change from radiating body heat through their naked bodies onto something more productive. Onodera felt Dante scoot a few inches closer proclaiming that he was just trying to look at the boards but somehow it began to make Ritsu feel a bit more wary. There was just something not right about this whole situation but he couldn't pin point what it was exactly. Didn't Dante have a girlfriend or something? So why was he constantly doing these little things to attempt to get close to him? Or tease him? He must be enjoying this way too much. Because of the scoot, Onodera himself would inch in the opposite direction but Dante wasn't through with him - oh he was going to get Onodera to see his feelings but right now he had to focus on the work that laid ahead of him.

"All right - so you want this here."

* * *

><p>The hours on the clock inside the office at the publishing headquarters seemed to just tick away like grains inside an hourglass. Takano had been busy the entire time talking to various contacts concerning deadlines and pushing back publishing dates for authors. It seemed like a never ending job. Takano was just really glad that he loved his job to really spend this big of portion of his life trying to make this division a success.<p>

Finally, his ear was free from being pressed against the cell phone. He snapped his phone closed and sighed folding his arms across the top of his desk and resting his forehead against them. It had been one long hard day and right now all he was worried about was how he was going to get something to eat and how long it'd take to crash when he opened the front door to his apartment or if he'd even possess enough strength to reach the bed.

"God what time is it?" He spoke in a clearly tired voice reaching his hand upwards and removing the glasses once more from his face so he was really able to relax further. It was around six - everyone else had either gone home or went to their authors houses to discuss changes to the manuscript. Either way he was the only soul left there at the building which was strangely odd. He pushed his hands down against the desk easily turning around in the wheelie chair that was positioned at the front of his desk. His eyes were mentally going through all those involved here double-checking what they verbally told him they were doing right now.

His eyes shifted towards one of the desks that belonged to a fellow editor, Kanade Mino. He had a brief e-mail sent to his e-mail address earlier in the day about all three of his authors actually finishing their heap of work load before their three month deadline. So because of that, Takano was able to move things around and get his authors works published before a few other editors authors that way they were still saved from a missing deadline strike once again.

"Let me see - Mino, taking his manuscripts to the printers since his authors were able to finish before their deadline which is actually amazing considering usually all our authors run a bit late. He told me he wouldn't be coming back to the office afterwards and was heading out to the bar to get himself a celebratory drink."

Those intense amber eyes quickly darted towards the desk right across from Minos which happened to belong too Yoshiyuki, Hatori. Now he had a phone conversation with Hatori but he was trying to re-call all the words that he had spewed out in a rushed tone. Apparently, his author was behind a few pages and they were currently at a coffee shop going through it. But it was rather hard to hear with all the rambling in the background, which Takano assumed was his author Chiaki Yoshino. The guy was talented he had to give him props but he still had a long way to go to get to that legendary status.

"Hatori's handling his author the best way he possibly can. So I'm not expecting him to come back tonight either."

Once more his eyes seemed to dance from empty desk to another one. This one happened to belong to the oldest editor but the more child-like ones Takano had working on the team. The desk happened to belong too Shouta Kisa. He was a handful all his own but Takano knew his talents - he knew that one of Shoutas manga artists was doing really well right now especially in one specific store. He made a small mental note to check the store out at a later date. Kisa had briefly mentioned something about going over to that store now that he was thinking on the subject. Takano pressed his elbow against the surface of the desk and leaned his strong chin against his palm keeping his focus on that empty desk.

"That's right - he mumbled something about going to the store to check out the recent sales but if my memory serves me correct Yokozawa already told me he had been there previously. So there's gotta be some "unknown" reason why he continues to go back there. But it's none of my business long as he gets his work in on time which hes done."

A sigh erupted from his mouth closing his eyes for a second before finally finding his gaze at the last desk.

"That leaves one."

Now that he was thinking about it Onodera never called him or sent him any sort of message about having met up with his author. In fact, the last time he even saw his high school ex boyfriend was when he was rushing out of the building to reach the train station on time. Now his mind began to roll with "What-if" scenarios and different possibilities on what "could" be happening to him now. Didn't he know anything! He was suppose to be checking in with Takano! He was suppose to be making sure he knew where he was - strictly for business purposes. He was lying to himself - he knew the real reason why he was so concerned with Onodera he loved him. He knew he still loved him, he actually never really got over their break up.

"Ritsu you better have a damn good excuse."

He didn't waste any time he reached onto the desk and snagged up his cell phone immediately pressing the speed dial button which was linked to Onodera's cell phone number he had put in his own phone from work records. Hey! What if there was an emergency and he needed to get in contact with him in a hurry? It was perfect legal - in his own head. He pressed the phone against his ear standing up and beginning to pace as it rang and rang and rang for what seemed like minutes. What the hell was he bloody doing?

* * *

><p>Onodera and Dante were right about in the middle of the manuscript when it seemed the time and days events had gotten to them. The duo were passed out on the couch slumped over against one another. The papers barely staying level on their laps. And where was the missing cell phone? It was in the bathroom against the sink ledge where Onodera had accidentally left it when he was changing and the sucker was in vibrate mode as if not to disturb the two if they were busy writing. So the phone call from his Editor-In-Chief went unanswered but that only seemed to make Takano that much more worried and concerned.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's it."<p>

Takano had enough of him not answering the phone he was going to personally check the obvious places. First place - he was going to go knock on his apartment door and if he wasn't there the next step would be the authors place. So the raven haired Editor-In-Chief grabbed his laptop easily searching for Onoderas authors location and scribbled down the address across his palm not bothering to grab a piece of paper.

"You better have a good excuse for not answering your phone."

Oh Onodera was going to pay when he saw him. Takano grabbed his jacket and one of those plastic see-through umbrellas from the stand right outside the doorway. He slipped his arms into the jacket one sleeve at a time before tugging the collar and than rushed out of the door carrying that piece of paper and his cell phone in hand just case Onodera wasn't at his own apartment. After making sure he had everything he ran out of his apartment listening to the door slam shut shortly after his departure. He made his way over towards the next door neighbor where Onodera happened to live. He drew in a deep breath hoping with every being in his body that he was going to be there. He drew in a sharp breath before moving his hand and pressing down against the ringer listening to it. Once again, he'd wait for response. Okay - now he was really growing impatient.

"Enough of these silly games."

He was done waiting for Onodera now he was going to this authors house. Takano was going to see exactly where Onodera was.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so glad that everyone's enjoying the story! I got tons of things planned and cant wait to write them. The stories really just coming too me. So big thanks to everyones that's reading and reviewing! please keep it up!_

It was just a little over eight o'clock when Dante was the first to wake up from a light cat-nap the two had managed to fall into. He yawned stretching his large arms above his head making all the files that were currently balancing in between their two laps fall over and onto the floor scattering all about. He turned his head looking over towards Onodera who was still fast asleep snoring lightly away against the comfortable cushion of the couch. Onodera was slightly slouched over so that his head unconsciously was resting upon Dante's shoulder now that he had moved, he looked like he was literally about to fall over.

"Well my my - aren't we cute asleep."

Dante pressed his elbow against his knee keeping his focus on Onodera with a sly grin etched on his face. He was really smitten with his young editor and wanted to take the next steps to actually confession his affection for him but Dante wasn't to sure how too properly. The last thing he wanted to was scare off his little hopeful toy off completely. The one thing that continued to rack through his mind was that photograph he saw in his bag. Exactly who was that? Obviously it must have been someone important for him to continue to hold onto the photo. That idea really began to bug the hell out of him. Dante clutched his hand so tight his knuckles where beginning to turn white. The last thing he wanted to picture was his cute editor with another man.

"Just what are you hiding Onodera."

Yeah he was talking to him even while Onodera continued to sleep peacefully and in that current position. One hell of a sneaky idea crept its way into Dante's mind. His crimson orbs turned looking down at Onoderas mouth - what it would taste like to actually kiss his lips but was it worth the risk of Onodera waking up? Was it really worth him possibly opening his eyes and seeing that scene in front of him? He continued to watch Onodera sleep, his chest easily rising and falling with each breath he took. It was getting harder and harder to control these "urges" he felt.

"Damn it!"

He finally had enough he rose his hand and slowly pressed his palm against the side of Onoderas cheek feeling the brush of his smooth skin. He was amazed to find out how "soft" it actually felt compared to the rough skin of his palms without a doubt were from years of sketching. He slowly slid his hand downwards letting his finger pads trail against the skin but Dante couldn't stop there - oh no, he was already far too gone. He slid his fingers down the side of Onoderas throat feeling the rushing pulse of his heart beating away against his touch. It was smooth as butter - almost as good as he had been dreaming it was. Dante's finger pads reached the end of his throat brushing against the collar of the shirt he had allowed Onoderas to change into. Could he really get away with this? What would happen if he woke up and saw what Dante was doing? What would he do than? All these questions and tons more ran rampant through his mind as he debated on if the risks were greater than the reward. His intense crimson eyes studied his face reading over the lines of his face.

"That's it. He wakes up - he wakes up."

Dante swallow taking in a breath and decided to push those limits once again. After giving him one last look over checking and making sure that he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, he would than shift one hand pulling up the bottom end of his shirt inch by inch until his gaze was able to meet silky white skin of Onoderas chest. It was perfect - it reminded him of something straight off a Greek statue. It was marble-stone white - just inviting his hand to reach out and touch him some more. Dante bit down lightly on his bottom lip trying to contain himself from just pouncing the poor editor and taking him right than and there. He kept hearing this reoccurring voice in his mind telling him to do what he wanted with Onodera -to just make a mess out of him right then and there and take whatever consequences that may come his way. Dante was starting to crave this man it was a completely new feeling he had yet to figure out how to battle. Finally, he gave in. His hand reached out and pressed against the smooth skin. Oh god, he had felt nothing like this. Dante's eyes had slowly closed just living in the sheer moment.

"He feels better than what I imagined."

As each moment passed he was gaining more and more courage. Dante's hand slid further up along his stomach pushing the material of his shirt up and showing more of him, showing off more of that desirable skin of his chest. He was really getting his fix - until his fingers were allowed to brush gently across his right nipple feeling Onoderas shutter from the unexpected contact. After witnessing that small reaction it made Dante feel that he was really having an affect on his editors body. But this wasn't going to do it the author wanted more - he desired so much more. He could feel his entire body tensing over just touching Onodera and now his thoughts were running wild on what they could possibly be doing right now. His own pulse was beginning to pick up in tempo to how his body was reacting. He slid his fingertips across his chest towards the other truly enjoying this moment. But now he knew he wanted to try more, Dante knew what he wanted to do next. He kept brushing his fingertips against his nipple as the other hand slid down across the center of his chest towards the top of Onoderas pants. He leaned downwards so that his mouth was merely inches from his ear lope and Dante was able to huskily whisper, "Onodera" into his ear. The small body of Onoderas body began to tremble under Dante's unexpected touches. Right now, his mind was racing as he was sleeping. He was dreaming about being back inside his apartment but he certainly was not alone. Takano was there - performing all the usual tricks and teases he was so used too. There was no way Onodera was even thinking that Dante was the source of all these strange things to his body in reality. Dantes hand was just about to slip down across Onoderas covered member when suddenly a rather loud knocking sound came from the front door.

**KNOCK - KNOCK - KNOCK**

The sudden sound was enough to not only wake Onodera from his sleeping slumber but to instantly make Dante move both hands back to where they should be and was "pretending" to be asleep besides Onodera. He silently cursed at whoever was the other end of that bloody door. He was so close to finally getting a small taste of what he wanted. As the sound bounced around inside of the room, Onoderas eyes slowly opened. Raising his hands he rubbed furiously at his eyes trying to see his environment around him.

"Oh no! Did I fall asleep? Crap - What time is it?" Those big round orbs looked down towards his watch seeing that it was much later than when he had first arrived earlier today. Oh man, this was very unprofessional. He leaned down beginning to grasp all the papers piling them together and trying to get the stack all neat so he could get out of there. He could only imagine what Takano and the others would tease him about if they heard that he had actually fallen asleep at an authors house. The rustling sound of Onodera made Dante open his eyes sitting straight upwards.

"We both must have been pretty exhausted."

"I'm going to miss the last train! Damn it."

He had stood up in such a hurry forgetting the constant knocking that only continued to get louder and louder with each knock. Dante seemed to be in some trance upset that his chance to have his way with Onodera was gone. His eyes had fallen down looking towards the remaining sketches spread along the floor as Onodera was continued to scoop them all up. Onodera had leaned down snagging one of the many photos when he slowly turned catching the dangerous look that was shinning in his authors eyes. The feeling that seemed to fill the room was enough to make him suddenly stop cold.

"Dante?" His voice had a hint of worry to it but it seemed to go unanswered. Dante continued to glare towards the floor as if he was going to burn a whole straight through the wooden surface straight towards the core of the earth. It took Onodera standing up right and pressing a hand to Dante's wrist to drive him out of his little world and come crashing back into their reality.

"Huh? You say something Onodera?"

"Yeah - the door?"

That's right. The reason why Onodera had woken up and he had to hastily retreat both of his hands from their current journey on his chest. Dante narrowed his eyes standing up he quickly brushed his hands across his pants and adjusted the shirt he wore before easily crossing the floor towards the door. Whoever was on the other side of this door was going to pay for ruining all his fun. The Author was simply moments away from accomplishing his dream than BAM! This person had to go and mess it all up for him. Oh he was never going to let the person on the other end of this door live it down. His hand gripped the chrome door handle and with a simply twist of his wrist he popped it open to reveal a mysterious dark haired stranger wearing black glasses standing there on the outside.

"Forgive me for coming this late hour but I was wondering if Onodera from Marukawa Publishing is still here? He has yet to return to his apartment and I noticed you were his last stop on his list of Authors this morning."

This guy had something to do with Onodera? Those eyes swiftly turned trying not to be plainly obvious, and glanced over seeing Onodera continuing to gather his stuff and shove it back inside the bag. Apparently he was still deathly concerned with making the train on time and less about who stood on the other side of the door. Perfect. Dante closed the door a wee bit more so that this guy would be unable to see Onodera rushing about the inside of his residents.

"Onodera huh? Who exactly are you?"

That was when it struck him like a truck going one hundred miles an hour. The boy in the photograph he had snuck out of Onodera's bag. Dante wasn't for sure but he could see the resemblance between the two. In fact, he was absolutely certain this was the same guy. What exactly was he too Onodera anyways? Why was he standing there on his doorstep asking if he was there? His palm slipped up the edge of the door gripping the side tightly with his fingertips as more thoughts ran through his head only getting him more upset.

"You all right there?"

There was no way he was going to hand over his crush to a man like this. Onodera deserved someone better and just judging this guy by the cover he was witnessing he certainly wasn't Onodera's type. Dante gave a soft nod of the head checking over Onodera once more before returning his focus towards the mysterious man who was seemingly getting more and more impatient.

"Listen, I'm the Editor-In-Chief at Marukawa Publishing and I am personality responsible for his well being seeing as how he is my subordinate so if he has been here I demand that you answer my question before I begin to lose my temper." Takano's tone was that less than friendly he was really beginning to loose his cool. All he damn well wanted to know if Onodera was inside or if he had left already. Why was this guy trying to be so secretive around him for anyways? He had much more important things to do with his time than wait for this author to stumble off with an reply.

"The Editor-In-Chief - so you work pretty close with Onodera than don't you. That's an interesting detail. How come he's never spoken to me of you?" Dante faintly tilted his head towards the side resting it against the edge of the door. He could still hear Onodera grabbing the last of his things shifting his bag around as it was beginning to once again get filled with all the documents and papers he was going to need to complete this assignment. Dante knew he had to end this quickly or else everything was going to blow up in his face.

"Look I don't have time to answer your stupid questions has he been here or not?"

"Takano?" Onoderas soft calm voice was heard from behind the crack of the doorway. He poked his head around the door seeing Dante standing there in the protective stance he was and Takano obviously, moments away from apparently beating the crap out of his author though for what reason he wasn't too sure of. "What are you doing here?"

Takanos dangerous eyes darted up towards Dante who had this rather huge Cheshire cat grin on his face. A grin that reminded him of a cat that ate the canary and wasn't saying a word about it. God he didn't really need this right now. He reached his hand upwards pinching the bridge of his nose for a second trying to once again regain that professional composure before he smacked Dante into next year and he knew he'd certainly enjoy it.

"Onodera, you were suppose to call in with a report. When you never called I got - concerned for your well being."

"Is it really your place to worry?" Dante couldn't resist his sly little remark and it even took Onodera by surprise. The small editor managed to push through Dante's arm to be standing there in the hallway carrying his change of clothes in one hand, and his bag resting against his side and forearm. That was when Takano noticed the change of attire unfortunately at that exact moment Onodera realized exactly what was going through Takanos head at that very moment. "Oh no - it's not what you -" He didn't get the chance to finish his statement.

"Onodera - we need to leave the last train leaves in fifteen minutes." He had turned around from the two beginning to make his way down the hallway not bothering to stick around to witness the good-byes no matter what they maybe. But he was going to get to the bottom of this. There was no way he was going to allow his love to be taken by some arrogant author with a really bad attitude.

Damn it! Why did this always have to happen? He always seemed to end up hurting Takano but he really had no reason to get all bent out of shape. There was nothing going on between Dante and himself. The rain - that's right the rain was the reason why he had to change clothing and it was purely an accident when he passed out on the couch. None of this was planned - so why was Takano getting so upset over it? And it wasn't really his place to get so hurt over it anyways. They weren't dating or anything - they were simply boss and co-worker and that's it.

"Dante sorry I've got to get going. I'll fax you the rest of the boards and you can send me the final copy when your done." Without giving proper farewells he rushed down the steps of the apartment hoping to reach Takano on time. God, he really needed to find a better way to get out of these sort of situations. He left Dante at the doorway not bothering to glance back even once.

"So that's the man from the photo. Doesn't matter - Onoderas gonna be all mine in only a matter of time."

Dante wasn't going to stop his actions till he got what he wanted and he wanted - no, he DESIRED Onodera and damn it he was going to get what he wanted. Dante turned around closing the door behind him pressing his back against the sleek wood until it was firmly closed and than smirked tilting his head back. He could still feel the touch of his skin against his palm - the way his voice sounded. A devious grin smirked along his lips as he rose his hand upwards and stared at the hand that had been touching Onoderas body.

"I'm going to get you."

* * *

><p>"Wait up - damn it Takano - I said wait up!" Onodera had managed to catch up with Takano as they were stepping down towards the subway train station. It was the very last one so not very many people were out and about this time of night. Takano had slipped his card through the little entrance way permitting him access inside and picked up the card on the other side. Onodera had to fumble with his bag, desperately searching through it until he found his wallet pulling the leather item from the inside and began searching through the inside but at that exact moment the photograph of the two of them slipped out and onto the ground.<p>

"Crud! How did that get in there?"

A cherry flush crossed his face as Ritsu instantly using lightening-like speed knelt downwards and snagged the photo up before anyone or Takano was able to view it for themselves. He could have sworn that he had tucked it away in something inside his bag and not out in plain view like that - oh well. He released a slow breath tossing it back inside the bag and removed the card once again from the wallet slipping it through and hurried to get to Takano's side.

"Look - its been a huge misunderstanding. It started raining and Dante - he didn't want me to catch cold so he allowed me to borrow some of his clothing. " Nothing but silence seemed to creep between the two. The tension only seemed to rise rather than disappear completely. Takano really had nothing to say? Onodera watched as he pulled the jacket he was sporting a bit tighter across his neck shielding the back of his neck from the cold or possibly just to do something with his hands. "Say something."

"Onodera do you understand how worried I was? You're suppose to call like everyone else does. When you didn't I felt like something terrible happened to you and to see that guy - acting all smug the way he was. It really grinded my gears. Seeing you in this clothing only made it worse."

Takano was so easy to discuss these kinds of things like how freely he admitted he was going to make Onodera fall in love and how it was easy to kiss Onodera and touch his body without a blink of an eye or even the whole stuff concerning Yokozawa. Silence once again seemed to creep over the duo as they waited for the metal train to reach the station. Onodera squeezed the bag closer towards his frame keeping his eyes glued towards the floor unable to lift his attention. What else could he say? What else could he possibly say to explain the situation? How could he make this better?

"He doesn't mean anything."

The words were spoken barely above a whisper but it was enough to capture Takano's attention. His own eyes got wide shocked that he had said something like that from Onodera. Maybe Takano was simply over reacting. He turned his head after taking a small glance around to see if anyone was around and once the coast was clear he knew exactly what he had to do. Takano was going to make his claim once more. He was going to prove to Onodera exactly who he belonged too and make sure he never forgot it.

"Takano - you really - URGH!" Takano didn't wait for Onodera to finish his sentence he had turned around his hands moved grabbing Onoderas wrists in a tight grip and pushed the smaller male up against the nearest wall inside the station. He really didn't care if anyone would walk by and see the little love display or not - he was going to get his point across. Takanos mouth was instantly covering Onoderas crushing his lips against his own. The kiss had completely caught Onodera off surprise but he could feel Takanos tongue dominating his own. His body was beginning to respond to all of Takanos skillful touches and his wicked tongue that moved around inside his body. The two were just lucky not a lot of people were coming and going from the station at this time of night.

Somehow, Onodera was able to pull his head away from Takano but he could still feel every inch of Takanos hard body pressing right up against his own. The raven haired devil had used his knee to separate Onoderas legs making it much easier for him to press intimately closer to Onodera's own body.

"T-Takano - we're in public. We can't-"

Once again his sentence was cut off by another kiss - this time he could feel the dominance, he could feel the rush of emotions he was putting into it. He could feel the worry, the sadness, the hatred all through the mans talented kiss. Their tongues were rolling around in each others mouths once again but this time it was Takano that slowly leaned his head backwards slowly inching his lips away from Onoderas and opened his eyes looking down at him.

"Ritsu, I love you."

There were those words again, how the hell could he speak them so easily without second thought? Instantly hearing that Onoderas face turned a bright red and he could no longer keep eye contact with Takano. His eyes instantly fell down towards the floor shifting his hands he finally summoned the courage and pushed Takano a few footsteps away from him. His heart was racing so fast he was sure that at the distance Takano was he was able to hear it pounding against his ears.

At that exact moment the last train of the evening came up roaring its loud horn signaling to all the customers that it was pulling into the station and giving them a slight warning to move away from the loading dock. Onodera pressed a hand against his chest watching as Takano stood there seeing the expression he had on his face it was plainly obvious to him that Onodera knew where his heart lied - he knew exactly where he belonged.

"T-The train. We should get onboard so it doesn't leave without us."

He didn't wait around to see if Takano was going to follow or not, Onodera knelt down snagging up his belongings once again as a few straggling people gathered around began to board the train as well. Takano had a small bit of a smirk across his face watching Onodera quickly board the train and find a seat. The devilish raven haired boss would walk through the sliding doors and sat down on the chair besides the obvious still blushing editor. The train would pick up the pace moments later beginning to skim down the track allowing the lights to dim for a fraction of a second. Onodera shifted in his seat knowing that Takano was so close to him. He could barely concentrate clearly - his thoughts were racing on what happened. They were going even further on what could have happened if he hadn't had the strength to push Takano away.

"Don't make any plans tomorrow."

The sounds of Takanos voice suddenly startled Onodera. He would even slightly jump at the sound turning his head and glancing over towards his face curious on why. But could he really ask without upsetting Takano? Onodera shifted the bag that was in his lap looking for anything that his fingers could mess with and fiddle around with keeping him from making eye contact with him.

"What for?"

There he said it - now he only needed to wait to hear the reply he'd get. Onoderas eyes studied Takanos face as he was looking out the window of the train watching the wall as the metal contraption seemed to go zipping by with great speed. Without having to look over he spoke out the answer and the reply he'd get would shock Onodera.

"We're going on a date."


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Happy Fourth of July everyone! This chapters slightly shorter. I've been celebrating my birthday and having parties But I promise the next few chapters are gonna make up for it. It's just starting to get juicy! Hope you all read and Review. Thanks for the support._

A date - how the hell did Onodera get himself into these situations all the time? At that exact moment Onodera was sitting besides Takano the both of them were dressed pretty snazzy for the special evening but Takano had refused to even give Onodera the slightest of clue on where exactly they were going. He didn't really have much time to object to the offer of the date either. He sat there on the train his palm pressed against his forehead allowing his fingers to brush against the short hairs of his bangs. He couldn't believe he actually went along with this little plot of Takano's. He must be coming down with a cold or something to just go along with it.

* * *

><p><em>It was early in the morning when Onodera heard his cell phone repeating its ringer on and on again. He had once again found himself falling asleep on the floor because of his bed being covered in different articles of clothing both clean and unclean, it was getting harder to remember which was which. He really needed one entire day to just pick everything up. This place was really starting to become a dump even for a single guy living by himself. He had just gotten home after that long ride on the train with Takano all he wanted to do was sleep. Even if he had yet to have something for dinner food, that was the very last thing on his mind. <em>

_He heard the constant annoying ringing moving his hands out and grabbed the small round couch pillow he had pulled down from the couch and placed it over his ears trying his best to ignore it hoping whoever was on the other end would eventually go away but there was no such luck. Onodera growled low in his throat hearing the constant ringing continuing to buzz away and thanks to this model of phone the ring only seemed to grow louder the more he tried too ignored it._

"_Urgh - go away!" Without thinking Onodera reached down underneath the pillow and brought the phone towards his eyes using the free hand to raise upwards rubbing the sleep out of his eyes at the same time. "Takano." At first it wasn't registering properly in his head exactly whose name that belonged too. He yawned moving to sit up straight and cracked the knuckles at the back of his neck with a simple twist of his hands. It was rather hard for his body to continue to sleep on the floor of his apartment. Finally, he caught on. "TAKANO!" The first thought that popped into his head was that it was work related - it had to be right? But then he remembered the whole "date" thing and he suddenly had no desire to answer it. He simply clicked the red power button shutting off the phone._

"_No way Takano. No Date for me today."_

_He thought doing that would be the last of it. Onodera would have the day all to himself first thing on his list of "to-do's" was easy to guess. Onodera grabbed the pillow fluffing it inside his palms before placing it back on the ground and laid back down. He was determined to get a few more hours of shut eye before having to eventually get up and do something productive with his day. His arms folded underneath the down feather pillow and pressed his cheek against it allowing his eyes to find their way closed once more but his silence would be interrupted suddenly._

**KNOCK - KNOCK - KNOCK**

"_If that's him - I swear to god." Onodera was going to ignore the sounds coming from the other side of the room but it wasn't going away the way he had hoped for. He shut his eyes tightly still attempting to not listen to the knocking on the other side but, like the phone, it only seemed to grow louder. The light knocks turned into thundering pounds against the wooden structure and you could tell with each pound a small twitch was beginning to grow in size at the side of Onoderas head. _

"_Grr! That's it!"_

_Onodera stood to his feet in a hurry brushing down the shirt he was wearing, since it had naturally been slightly pulled upwards during his tosses and tussles on the floor. As soon as he got home last night he stayed up long enough to actually change out of Dante's clothes and into a plain shirt and a set of his blue PJ bottoms. He had hoped to stay up a little late so that way he could fix some of the storyboard but his eyelids seemed to get so heavy he found himself passing out on the floor. God, if it was Takano - he was going to get it. _

_After pressing his hands down against the floor he moved pulling up to his feet easily and than turned walking towards the door as he rose his hand upwards and scratched at his scalp brushing his fingers against his sloppy hair. He really wasn't in the mood to go out with him today - or **ever** for that matter. As fair as he was concerned he was done with Takano after high school. But it seemed that Takano wasn't getting that message after being well - sexual assaulted all those previous times. What was it going to take to get through to this guy?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Oh well, he took in a deep breath deciding to just give up and turned those green eyes towards Takano. There seemed to be a self confident shine twinkling in those dark eyes of his as he stared straight ahead. Takano seemed to be focusing on where they were suppose to be getting off. Good - one of them needed to know where they were going and since he was refusing to tell Onodera he was just going to have to pay attention to all the street signs himself. But Onodera couldn't help but feel slightly anxious on where they were headed too and why he was trying to keep it this big secret. Onodera didn't want to admit it but he was maybe slightly curious on what kind of date Takano had planned for the two of them. It had really been a long time since the two were out a lone romantically. He had a small tinkle of excitement run along his body just imagining what he was possibly setting up. He found himself closing his eyes cursing at himself for evens slightly being anxious over this day. What really seemed to stick out however in his mind was the way Takano had managed to so easily rope him into attending and going along with his one man kidnapping scheme.<p>

"How did I get myself into this again?"

* * *

><p><em>By the time Onodera had reached the door he had been silently praying that Takano had given up and simply went on home but after taking one small peak through the peak whole in his apartment door he found that very man standing right there being impatient as ever but never seeming to waver on leaving. He really didn't know when to give up did he? He watched the man glance at his own expensive black wrist watch and remove the glasses from his face before proceeding to bang against the door once more three separate times.<em>

"_I know your in there Onodera your not getting out of this date. Open the door before I find away to bust it down." Yup, he wasn't going away anytime soon. Onodera had turned around pressing his back against the wooden frame. Did he really want to do this? Did he really want to chance falling even deeply for him? He had little choice. His boss wasn't leaving - he wasn't going any where. Okay - so he decided he was opening the door. Here goes nothing. Onodera leaned off the door gathering one last huge breath before spinning back around and opening the door to spot the dark haired devil standing there before him. Now he tried not to make it plainly clear but Takano was dressed pretty handsome for a casual date. A pair of dark black blue jeans that fit loose around his legs but still helped show off his lengthy limbs and a dark blue long sleeve button down shirt with a black vest left unbuttoned accompanied by his usual jacket he had worn yesterday the man was good enough to stick on one of those male modeling magazines._

"_Takano - this date is a silly idea. Why don't we just forget it?" Onodera was about to close the door but Takano had experience with this little defense move he pulled. Takano moved his hand, not bothering to think about if Onodera closed the door on his hand, and pressed it in between the doors edge and the frame that would surely keep him locked was no way he was going to let Onodera slip through his fingers once again.  
><em>

"_Onodera. I told you we're going on a date today and that's exactly what your doing. You've got twenty minutes to get ready or -" He leaned his head in closer so his face was inches away from his young editors. Those mysterious filled orbs locking on with Onoderas own and showed a small grin out of pure amusement when he saw the blush cross Onoderas face especially when he realized how close he truly was. "Do I need to come in there and scrub your back for you?"_

_Was he serious! Onodera immediately lost his footing as he stumbled backwards therefore, opening his apartment entirely to Takano. He scrambled back on his butt, feet and hands until his back hit the wall behind them. Takano had taken this rare opportunity to sneak further inside gently closing the door behind him to keep the heat in the small apartment inside and to block Onoderas path incase he tried to make his escape.  
><em>

"_N-No I don't need your h-help Takano. Just stay right there."_

_And with lightening like speed, maybe the fastest Takano had ever seen Onodera move, he grabbed a change of clothing from his room and immediately dipped into his bathroom making point to lock this door with the double lock - just in case Takano got any silly ideas in his head. Oh man - he was screwed. Well he couldn't do anything else he was literally stuck in between a rock and a hard place. Onodera sighed removing his shirt and than leaned over turning the shower on beginning to warm up the water. _

_Takano could hear the running water through the door in the living room. Good - things always seemed to go more smoothly when Onodera just listened to his own voice of reason. He was going to make sure this would be one day that he would never forget. Takano really wanted to make it something special. Suddenly the memory of what Dante had said yesterday snuck back into his brain. He clenched his fist tightly trying not too let it get to him but he really couldn't help it. He wasn't going to let Dante get his hands on Onodera. Takano had to be honest with himself - he knew partly he was doing this so Onodera wouldn't be able to get "called back" to Dante's residents and happen to "spend the night" there or anything. There just wasn't something right with that author and he was going to make sure to check him thoroughly. _

_His feet began to allow him to slightly move about Onoderas place avoiding the piles of clothing and cheap covenant store take-out boxes. There was absolutely no way Onodera was getting a decent amount of sleep here. It looked like something out of one of those frat-boy college movies or something and Onodera was far from being a frat-boy. After stepping over a pile of clothing here, a pile of trash and plastic cups there - he saw something he wasn't expecting. _

"_What do we have here?"_

_He leaned down snagging up a fairly large book and rubbed his palm against the front cover removing the slight cover of dust that had build up and saw the bright gold words that read "Picture Album" across the front cover. He had never seen pictures of Onoderas father, the head of the famous Onodera Publishing company, ironic enough. Now that he thought of it, he had never seen pictures of any one in his family. His fingertips grasp the bottom edge of the photo album and pulled it open what he was expecting to find, wasn't what happened to be placed on the pages inside. He was surprised to find various pictures of himself in high school, naturally a majority of them taken from the library._

"_Woah."_

_He turned one page slowly on the second page this time there happened to be a few small photos of the two together for the short amount of time they dated. It brought a heart warming smile to Takanos lips. He could recall all the moments he shared with Onodera all those years ago. They were forever imprinted on his brain and he never wanted to get rid of them. He lightly turned the next page and his heart seemed to almost stop in his chest. They were photos of a much younger Onodera sitting on his fathers shoulder, or at least he was assuming that it was his father since the two had similar features. He must have looked more like his mother but there was this certain look Onodera would give him that he could tell he got from his father because of the look his father had in the photograph.  
><em>

"_So that's where you get that look from Ritsu." His eyes seemed to focus on the photo for a while longer unable to hear Onodera slipping up behind him after having taken his shower and was busy toweling drying his hair when he noticed that Takano had found the album - he had actually forgotten where he placed it in the mist of this gigantic mess._

"_What are you doing?"_

_The abrupt voice caught Takano completely off guard. His hands directly closed the two sides of the photo album together listening to the soft "clap" that bounced off the inside of the walls. He spun around attempting to hide the book of photos behind his back and still keep that "cool guy" attitude. The last thing he wanted was for Onodera to find him snooping around his apartment out of curiosity. He didn't need to look like a stalker or anything.  
><em>

"_Onodera. You ready?"_

_Ritsu couldn't resist slightly arching an eyebrow as his hands continued to rub the towel against the strands of his hair trying to get it as dry as he could muster without having to break out a blow dryer. But he didn't expect to see Takano looking through something so private to him or trying to hide it behind his back. Onodera had chosen a pair of lighter blue jeans and a button down red, white and black plaid shirt along with his second jacket since the other was still soaked since he had a small brain fart and forgot to dry it out when he got home last night._

"_You know - usually its considered impolite to go snooping through your co-workers belongings." He mumbled the words as he descended to the couch. His fingertips continued to roughly scrub the fabric at his scalp just about done with getting his thick strands completely or at least mostly dry. _

"_Yes you maybe right. But when you wont tell me anything about yourself a desperate man will go do desperate measures to learn about the man he loves." _

_There he goes again saying the **"L"** word. Did he really have to start that this early in the morning? Couldn't he at least have coffee before he was tossed at with a love confession so easily? He still envied how easy it was for Takano to be so opened and honest. But it still was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.  
><em>

"_Don't start that again. This is just two friends going out - to a place - having some lunch - and possibly some sort of enjoyment afterwards. And not that kind of enjoyment either. Not that my mind was going in that direction. Oh you know what I mean." Just getting all his words messed up he couldn't resist the blush that crossed his face. Takano always seemed to have this affect on him.  
><em>

_Takano had tossed the book down gently onto the pile of nearby articles of clothing hoping that it would avoid Onodera bringing the subject up any further but when he heard Ritsu talking about the "not-date" they were going to be having. Now that was amusing. Takano smirked along his lips as he saw the blush on Ritsus face and than shifted his body slightly. He brought his hands up stuffing them inside his jeans pockets keeping his eyes on Onodera.  
><em>

"_Oh - so your talking about a date then? That is what you described."_

_Onodera stumbled with his footing he was barely able to keep up right as he turned not saying anything about Takanos little smart remark and disappeared into the bedroom so he could slip onto his tennis shoes and laced up the laces as he than would walk back out into the main room and dropped down onto the couch. He decided to go ahead and not say anything to Takanos little witty remark. "So are we going or what?"_

"_Oh naturally." Victory! Takano had won again._

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah that's how." With any luck this day would be over a lot quicker than he hoped. The young editor let out a slow breath from his lips as he leaned backwards pressing his back against the cushion on the chair of the train right as Takano turned his eyes down towards him. He was guessing they had finally reached the correct stop because he felt Takanos palm reach out and lightly grasp the space above his knee giving it a soft squeeze. Which in turn made Onodera slightly jumpy - can you blame him? Every time he seemed to touch Onodera he was pushed against walls, couches, floors - you name it.<p>

"It's our stop next." Takanos voice had a teeny hint of excitement and joy. Onodera could tell the different between this voice and the tone he used at work everyday, especially when he was lecturing his editors that worked under him about meeting deadlines, getting to the printers on time, etc. etc. It was almost reassuring him that he was going to actually enjoy today - Onodera was almost starting to believe it himself. He faintly nodded his head right as the train pulled into the station and came to a slow bu steady stop and Taakano took the chance to stand upright to his feet and offered a helping hand out to Onodera.

"Come on Ritsu. Let's go. This is where we need to get off."

Could he really do this? Could he really have a nice date with Takano without thinking of the past or of Yokozawa? Would he really be able to just let go of the past the two had shared with one another and just have fun? Onodera pushed the ideas from his head deciding that - _just this once_, he was going to have fun. Onodera put a kind smile across his face as he moved reaching his hand out and pressed his palm into Takanos opened hand.

"All right."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! thanks for all the Reviews. :3 sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter of the story. Things are gonna start getting a lot more interesting with Dante from here on out. I hope you all love the chapter and please review! Thank you. _

Ritsu Onodera had taken Tanakos hand, and followed his lead around the busy streets of the city. They had made their way around other couples lingering about, the occasional street salesman trying to con someone into buying something was either stolen, or possibly broken trying to earn a fast buck where ever they possibly could. The beams from the sun was slightly shinning down on the duo it was actually surprising how clear and beautiful the day was surely it was going to remain that way - hopefully. Last night was all rainy and storm like so it had that fresh, crisp scent lingering in the air. Onodera had stopped for a fraction of a second to really inhale deeply. He loved the sent that was in the air after a fresh storm had passed.

"I love that smell."

"Onodera keep up or your going to get lost."

"Y-Yes."

Takano wasn't going to admit it but he had taken a small pause long enough for Onodera to catch up to him before continuing to make his way down the sidewalk. Onodera couldn't help but feel a wee bit uneasy around his boss especially when they weren't in the work environment. His hands gently began to mess with the ends of his shirt even as they swerved around the every day obstacles, he wasn't expecting Takano to stop so suddenly. Onodera wasn't paying him to much attention rather his mind happened to be on where this date could possibly be, why Takano wanted him to go so badly, why he wouldn't let Onodera get out of it and much more when he lightly ran into Takanos strong back. The sheer movement had forced Onodera back a few steps and a blush to cross his face at the exact same moment.

"Oh - sorry Takano."

"It's all right Onodera. We're here."

"Uh, Where's here .. exactly?"

The young editor shifted his body standing up onto his tip-toes so that he was barely able to peer his eyes over his boss's shoulder. He looked at the stretch of empty lot - well usually it was. However, this week it happened to be filled with different stands which shocked Onodera he hadn't heard about any sort of fair or anything new in town.

"W-What is this Takano?"

A slow smirk spread along the raven haired devil's lips. He was pretty confident that Takano had picked the perfect place to bring Onodera. More specifically - it was because of one stand in particular. Takano saw the bunch of people moving in and around each stand that happened to be selling all sorts of objects ranging from plates, all the way down to floor rugs and funky art pieces for home decorating. Also amongst the stands of stuff happened to be various carnival games along with a few rides.

"Follow me. There's a certain stand I want you to see."

He reached his hand down grabbing Onoderas hand in his own purposely so they wouldn't get separated from one another in this much larger bunch of people. The touch of his natural warm hand against his own was enough to bring, yet again, another blush across his face. He certainly wasn't expecting such an intimate move so early in the day. At least he wasn't being pushed up against a wall - or down onto the ground or something along those lines.

"Wait. W-Where are we going?"

"Just hold on to my hand."

Takano's hand wrapped around Onoderas making sure he kept a firm hold on it as he lead him around the groups of people making his way around the various stands and different little food carts that littered the area. After swerving through the population that was there he finally came to a stop wearing this big grin across his lips.

"Hey Tatsuha."

Onodera was caught a bit off guard when he heard Takano addressing someone else, someone that apparently worked here. How did he know someone that actually had a job here? And why on earth did it bother him deep down that he knew someone so intimately enough that he'd be calling him by his first name? As Onodera got closer he saw a fairly young man - he had to be in his late teen years. He had dark red hair that was cut short and brushed against his ears and the very back of his neck along with a set of piercing emerald green eyes that surely could melt the iciest of hearts with one glance. He was pretty short for his age not to mention his features happened to remind Onodera of a young woman than a male but he naturally wasn't going to say anything about it out loud. He had his back turned towards the two as he was setting down one of the boxes that just so happened to be placed on the floor but when he did finally turn around he saw Takano along with the oh so cute guy he had called out to earlier accompanying him at his side.

"Oh hey Takano - this is the first time you've ever brought a guest with you."

Right when Onodera was about to jump to some risky conclusions his eyes fell down on what exactly this little stand happened to be selling. It was filled row-to-row with tons of different books. It had been something Onodera had been into since he first met Takano in the library all those years ago. He was amazed at the mass amount of different books all ranging in small, medium and large sizes and all sorts of different colors on the sleeves and outside spines. It was truly one big beautiful sight for Onodera. It was as if he was seeing the Mona Lisa for the first time in person or the Grand Canyon.

"Oh - is this the guy Takano?"

That seemed to perk up Onoderas ears capturing his attention from the artworks that sat on the surrounding shelves. So Takano had been talking about some guy while he was around this teen? Now he was really curious. So curious that he really couldn't zip his lips on how curious he was and before he knew it the words had slipped out of his mouth without a thought. "What does he mean Takano?"

"Uh -" With a blink of an eye the devilish editor had his arm wrapped around the younger male, whom happened to be named "Tatsuha" if Onodera's memory was serving him correctly, neck. He was watching as Takanos forearm squeezed the red head as he squirmed in his strong arm trying to pry himself out of the technical hold but wasn't really having much success. Especially since Takano was obviously a lot stronger than Tatsuha was.

"T-Takano! All Right - All right. I wont say anything. At least let me breath!"

Okay the more he watched the two interact he was either getting extremely annoyed - or jealous because they weren't including him in the conversation and acting like he was just vapor standing there or the fact Takano was actually getting "close" to someone else. Sure Onodera had witnessed his interaction with Yokozawa and the elder man had already admitted to previous "encounters" the two had shared - but he never had to witness _**THIS**_ kind of closeness in person. It was really starting to get to Onodera.

"Can you two flirt somewhere else?" Onodera had slightly shifted picking up one random book just so he wouldn't have to look Takano or Tatsuha in the eye after making such a daring statement out loud. But even with his back turned towards the two he could sense Takanos eyes on his body.

Takano had turned his head noticing the slight troubled look across his date's face. This, deep down, kind of interested Takano to see Onodera getting so jealous out in public. But Tatsuha wasted absolutely no time disproving what he said even if he was still stuck in the crushing arm of the Editor.

"W-What? Me and Takano flirting? You've got to be kidding me! This guy's nuts about you Onodera. You should hear him every time he stops by here." Even from his current position he put on this "Fake-Takano" sounding voice attempting to match the pitch like Takanos own original voice, "Onodera this - and Onodera that. You really should just let the guy lay you already so he cant stop being a pain in my -uffptt."

Tatsuha didn't get a chance to finish his statement to Onodera, Takano had literally moving his free hand, with lightening-like speed, outwards slapping his palm straight across Tatsuhas lips before he was able to complete his little comment. He kept his hand right there including adding in holding his strong arm pressing against the neck of his new smaller and weaker foe. Anything to get him to stop talking about _**"private"**_ conversations. This boy really did have no tact. Those kind of things were not meant to be said out loud - at least not right now anyways.

"Don't mind him Onodera. Why don't you go pick out a few books you really like and I'll purchase them for you. And YOU!"

He released Tatsuha who was more than happy to have his new found freedom. Once he was free Tatsuha rose his hand upwards placing it on his neck checking for any signs of instant bruising and coughing a few times sucking in gulps of fresh air into his lungs. God he had nearly died down there! Onodera had yet to turn around to scan the books for any certain one. He was far to interested in seeing these two converse with one another than looking at the beautiful covers of these master pieces.

"Shouldn't you be getting the boxes out from your car? I know your father sent you with a few new books."

"Hey - I just saw my whole young life flash before my very eyes underneath your arm. Your armpit stench reeks. Don't you use Deodorant?"

"GO DO YOUR WORK!" Takano had reached out to punch at Tatsuha's forearm but the younger male had more speed at this point and was able to simply side-step a few blows that he was sure would have hurt if Takano had actually landed them against his arm or worse his head and made his way towards the car the way Takano had instructed him in the first place.

"I'm gonna go get those boxes of books but **NOT** because you told me too."

Man, it was like baby sitting all over again. Takano had made the decision to bring Onodera here because of the books hoping that he would enjoy seeing old favorites that he couldn't get at regular book stores in the city now-a-days. But Tatsuha was making this hard to be a very enjoyable date. He let out a shaky breath before turning to see Onodera whip his head around to the closest book he could find. He was trying to make it look like he had been looking at the book the entire time instead of spying on the two.

"Onodera - Hey."

He stepped a few footsteps closer trying to get Onoderas attention knowing it shouldn't be that heavy into the books since he had just caught the younger male's head slashing around to face the book but he was curious on one minor detail. He wondered if Onodera knew the book was actually upside down.

"Y-Yes Takano? I was just looking at this very interesting novel."

"You do realize the book is upside down right?"

GAH! He was right! His eyes got as wide as they would in a cartoon seeing that Takano was indeed correct and spun the book around upright before shoving it back randomly onto the nearest shelf. He tried to hide his embarrassment and stumbled with his words. He decided to turn the focus back onto Tatsuha.

"S-So how do you know Tatsuha?"

Takano had a minor grimace on his face but he chose not to let it carry to far the last thing he wanted to do was upset Onodera on their special day together. He simply pushed his hands into the pockets of the jeans he was wearing after turning around and resting his back against the book shelf shifting his body so that he was able to keep a look out for when the young salesman was going to be returning.

"His grandfather, Ran, usually runs this book shop. He used to work at Marukawa Publishing in the sales department. It was a few months before you came to the company Onodera so you wouldn't have known the gentleman. But he was very fond of books and collect a mass amount of them. But there were budget cuts and Yokozawa had to cut a few select few. Unfortunately Ran was amongst those numbers. "

Onodera faintly nodded his head a bit surprised honestly, he hadn't known anyone to get the axe at the company but every company had to have ex. employees it was just the way things went. He turned his head holding one of the books in his palm as Takano continued his explanation further in more details so that way he would answer Onoderas question.

"Well I happened to past this side of town early on my way to work about a month or two ago and when I stumbled across this book stand I was hooked. I had been searching vastly for these rare sort of books and had settled on borrowing them from the local library even though I wanted my own copies for my collection. Well, you can image my reaction when I found this place and my reaction when I found out it was ran by a former member of the company AND it had the very books I had been searching endlessly for."

His voice got a little more serious, Onodera could tell in the tone and the way it was starting to sound.

"But a few weeks ago Ran got very ill. He was unable to run the stand and because he's the only source of income his youngest son Tatsuha chose to give up his early college years so that he could keep the family business a float until his father gets better."

Onodera was impressed. The teen was doing something completely unselfish when he could literally just go about his life and leave his dad to crumble in his own looses. Instead the son choose to help his father. At least there was some hope for the future generation of this world as long as they had this young mans sense of morals and honor.

"I try and stop by every week and purchase a few books. Besides, this place is the only place where you're going to find these really hard-to-find novels at."

Wow, so Takano was a really good guy still. He had caught a first glimpse of this nicer side of him when he saw the teenager version of Takano pick up that stray kitten in a box and obviously kept it through the years.

"That's not all either." The sudden voice had made Ritsu jump slightly dropping the book he was holding down to the floor and listening as it made its own "thumping" sound as it connected with the ground. Takano had merely looked over his shoulder but it was Onodera that had asked the question. "What do you mean?"

Tatsuha was walking back carrying two boxes full of, what Onodera was guessing, was books like the rest of the stock here. Once Tatsuha was back inside the little stand he shifted the boxes placing them down on the floor near the table so that it would be easily to go through them. Once the books had been placed on the ground the elder teen dragged his wrist across his forehead wiping away the slight cover of sweat that had developed on his forehead.

"Tatsuha does a lot more than purchase a few books here and there. He also advertises for the Swap Meet."

"So that's what this place is."

"Yup, most of the families here have a hard time making ends meat. This business is the main income for a lot of them here. Takano makes it to where we're always selling something to someone. We do pretty good business here and thanks in large part to him. I can't tell you the countless business men and women who have floated over to our little stands and purchased great amounts of product."

Now that's what Onodera called impressive. He slightly turned his head watching as Takano just stood there but the black haired adult soon shifted pulling off the shelf and walked over towards Tatsuha and without another word instantly began dragging his knuckle of his index and middle finger against his scalp quickly in a scraping motion. He was giving the teen a knuckle-sandwich at the top of his head.

"Shouldn't you be working rather than flapping off at the gums?

"O-ow, Ow, OW - Takano that hurts! Let go!"

Suddenly, Tatsuha found himself back in the same situation he was before battling for his freedom from the devil Takano but this time it had grew much more difficult. Damn him and his devil like strength. Takano was pretty amazing at least in Onoderas eyes. A smile had spread along his lips after he swung down and snatched up the book he had accidentally dropped on the floor.

"Your pretty amazing Takano."

There it was - word vomit. You know, when you don't really think about what you're going to say it just sort of "pops" out without giving it further intellectual thought? That's what happened and it really caught Takano off guard the most because Tatsuha was allowed to use that as the perfect distracted and gained his freedom once more.

"Yeah Takano - your amazing." Tatsuha wasn't talking in a normal voice, but one that he had raised the pitch slightly enough to where Takano knew he was being made fun of.

That's it - Takano had instantly turned slamming his fist against Tatsuha's arm a few inches beneath his shoulder not with great amount of force but surely enough to get the point across. Instantly the red-head trouble maker hissed holding his forearm and immediately wanting to put more distance between the two so he darted over circling around to Onoderas other side using the love interest as a human shield from the devil.

"I'm going to finish my work now." Yeah, right now work sounded better than being pummeled by the upset Takano. He wasn't going to risk the knuckle sandwiches or the squeezing of his neck as if it was a raisin or something. Oh no, he was much safer just putting the books up. Besides, things between these two were starting to get too lovey-dovey and that was just nasty. He didn't want to toss up his burrito he had for lunch. Tatsuha wasn't against the whole _"guy-to-guy"_ dating but he was when it came to one partner being **Takano**. He had looked up to the guy like an elder brother so it was just weird to picture him making out with another guy but Onodera didn't seem that bad. He kind of reminded Tatsuha of a gigantic teddy-bear just life sized.

"Uh - what I mean is." Takano had literally lost count how many times he got his young editor-in-training to stumble on his words or blush. It was being unbearably cute today. Takano couldn't resist raising his hand and capturing the stuttering Onoderas chin and leaned down sneaking a quick kiss against Ritsu's soft lips that very vastly silenced Onoderas words.

"Did you pick a few books you'd like?"

It took a few seconds to realize that he had just been kissed by Takano - in front of someone else - that wasn't a complete stranger. Oh if he could melt and disappear under the book cases right now he totally would. He blinked his eyes a few times having this expressionless look across his face. The question wasn't even registering deep inside his brain.

"Look - you broke him Takano." Takano made a flinch like he was going to immediately attack Tatsuha once more and at once Tatsuha grabbed the closest book and held it up at the level of his head shielding it from any further attack.

"That's it. I'm calling your father."

"WORKING!" By that time Takano had a undersized smile on his face seeing that Onodera had been so star struck by one kiss and one alone.

"Onodera. I can always give you a _**proper**_ kiss."

That sure did it. Onodera came flying out of his little blank mind expression thing and held the book out towards Takano while tilting his head downwards a bit. He really didn't like it when Takano, or anyone else for that matter, bought things for him but at this point Onodera would rather take that disturbing feeling than risking getting kissed in front of Tatsuha again. He was still very shy about public displays of affection.

"This one."

"That's it."

Takano reached out and lightly took the book from Onoderas hands momentarily brushing his fingers against the back of Onoderas and really living in the touch. For right now, this would have to do but don't get Takano wrong he planned to be holding Onoderas hand later and hoped to make this one hell of an evening for him. He turned the book around and recognized it was one he had read in high school - in fact it had the same panda-like book cover on a tan background.

"Wasn't this - one of the books I read in High School."

"I-I read it back than as well. I've had a hard time coming across it again and have resorted to constantly checking it out at the local library."

"I see - all right then." Takano wasn't going to push Onodera further at least not for right now. He knew the real reasons behind Onodera picking up the book. In High School Onodera had basically stalked him around the city and it didn't surprise him when he learned Onodera had been checking out the same books he had and reading them.

"Here Tatsuha. Give the tip to your dad."

Rather than waste time on waiting around for change Takana slipped a few bills equaling way over the amount of the book on the top of the counter near the register. Takano always made sure to leave more than the price of the book, a small token to help Rans family back at his place and besides he knew Ran would eventually share the money with Tatsuha.

"All right Takano - thanks for the purchase man."

"Work Hard Tatsuha"

He didn't bother Tatsuha for a bag, he reached over the counter and carefully snagged a few paper bags with the name of the swap meet scribbled across it in bright red letters and fanned out the bag placing Onoderas precious book inside and Onodera was about to reach out to take the back from Takano so he could carry his own item but Takano easily maneuvered the item inches from out of his reach.

"Oh no. I don't think so. What kind of date would this be if I made you carry your own bags."

Onodera wasn't about to be seen as someone helpless and immediately moved attempting to reach the bag but Takano being a few inches taller than Onodera was able to keep the bag just out of his reach. The two continued like that tussling around with the bag containing the book for what seemed a few minutes. It was so amusing to watch the shorter editor attempting to snag the bag from the incredibly handsome editor-in-chief. Finally, Onodera simply gave up hanging his head low in defeat.

"Fine. Thank you."

Takano wouldn't show that smile, but he had won - again. The two turned towards the exit of the stand and into the assembled people standing around and once more Takanos only free hand reached out taking a hold of Onodera's mumbling the same excuse as before. "I don't want you getting lost." and rather than argue Onodera simply went along with it.

"Where are we headed too now?"

"We're getting something to eat."

Eat? With Takano? He blinked those dark green eyes a few times battling around with his inner thoughts but Takano was able to beat him to the punch and answered the inner questions Onodera had or at least silence his protests.

"I know you haven't ate a decent meal since you've moved here. I could tell from all the Energy drink containers and the empty convenient store containers that were in your living room. You can't live like that so I'm going to treat you to a decent cooked actual meal."

It wasn't like Onodera was really going to be given the opportunity to voice his argument over the whole "eating" thing. So once more he simply nodded his head trying his best to focus on not blushing while they held each others hand and walked away from the stand towards wherever Takano had planned to take them to grab some food. But it was right than when he felt a vibrating sensation in his pocket and reached his free hand down into his pocket.

"Who is it?"

Did Takano really need to ask who it was? Why was he being so nosy anyways? What if it was an emergency or something? Onodera flipped open the top of his phone momentarily choosing to ignore the on-going complaints coming from his mouth.

"Dante?"

The name had caught on Takanos ears but he knew he had to trust Onodera with Dante. He simply kept looking straight forward allowing Onodera the chance to read over the text message.

**- DANTE TEXT MESSAGE -**

**Onodera! I went ahead and rented this killer movie! You should come over and watch it with me. I'm lonely T^T**

Onoderas eyes slightly peered over the top of his black phone towards Takano really thinking that he could **_use_** this as away to get out of this whole date day. He could say Dante had an emergency and he needed to get there right away to help with the story board but Dante gave him that creepy feeling - man which was worse right now? He really wanted to avoid being alone with Dante all together. He sighed moving his hand and beginning to type the letters down to send his reply.

**- RITSU ONODERA TEXT MESSAGE -**

**Sorry! Too busy today and can't make it. Rain check? ^^;**

* * *

><p>Dante had been sitting at his apartment all day bored out of his mind, unfortunately he was able to get the feeling of Onoderas body off his hands and the way his skin tasted. God, he was really beginning to lose control once again. He had been stretched out on the couch smelling the pillow that Onodera had been resting on with his back and sighed. The whole "text message" thing was on a whim and he had hoped that Onodera would accept when he sent it.<p>

"Hurry up Onodera."

When he heard the soft "clink-clink" of a ring tone symbolizing that he had gotten the reply he had been so desperately waiting for he snatched the phone off the table in such a rush he almost fell completely over onto the floor. Dante swung the phone and glanced at the screen with his balloon full of hope was high only to have the balloon of hope inflate and fall immediately to the floor. His heart immediately sunk when he saw the message and immediately begun to reply to it with another text message.

* * *

><p>Onodera wasn't expecting another reply and apparently neither was Takano with each little ring it seemed to drive further and further into Takanos happy vibe that was going on. Onodera made a mental note to go ahead and end this conversation with Dante as quick as possible. His eyes darted down towards the small screen of his phone and read the next message.<p>

**- DANTE TEXT MESSAGE -**

**Maybe I can help you? Then afterwards we can watch the movie  
><strong>

Help him? Onodera momentarily glanced towards Takano and realized deep down - he didn't want to leave Takano. It had been a really long time since he had been out with Takano alone like this that wasn't something related to work. No, he was happy deep down though he would deny it if anyone ever found out. That kind of stuff was so embarrassing. So he quickly typed his reply back to Dante with his thumbs and afterwards pressed the power down button on his phone shutting it off completely.

"Was it Dante again?"

"Uh yeah - but don't worry about it. I'm shutting my phone off."

Now that gave Takano more encouragement. His hand that was currently snaked around Ritsu's only shifted his fingers to they were inter-twined like laces on a football. He would also proceed to give his smaller hand a squeeze of praise as if it was a silent "Thank you" that would forever go unspoken. Onodera ,however, caught onto the meaning and smiled sweetly as they headed down the street.

* * *

><p>"Come on - reply Onodera!"<p>

Dante was biting down on his fingernails and bottom lip waiting with anticipation for the reply. This time he was hoping for the "okay" to head over to wherever his crush happened to be to play the knight in shinning armor and save him from whatever he was working on and than completely sweep him off his pretty little feet but once more that dream was completely blown to bits as he read the next and apparent last text message from Onodera.

**- RITSU ONODERA TEXT MESSAGE -**

**Uh No thanks. Takanos actually here helping me. Phones going to die - Chat tomorrow Kay?**

"Takano"

For the second time his plans were foiled because of Takano, Onoderas boss and apparent Lover. Oh he was not going to get away with doing this. Takano was not going to steal Onodera away from him. Dante had grown so upset growling low in his throat he instantly threw his phone with all the force in his body watching as it smashed into pieces against the wall and hit the floor. He was going to get back at Takano for this if it was the last thing he did.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'd love to thank everyone for their reviews and their comments. I've taken what everyones said into account. I got myself one of those Grammer Check sites xD so hopefully my grammar has improved and I also took the note about calling Takano "Takano-san" which makes more sense _. I'll end up going back and editing my previous chapters later. I simply wanted to thank everyone for the advice and know I truly have taken it to heart for this chapter. So once again - Thank you all! I hope you all continue to read my story and all my future ones to come. **_

It wouldn't take Takano and Onodera to reach the restaurant. It wasn't one of those casual fast food places but it wasn't expensive dinning either the last thing Takano wanted to do was make Onodera feel uncomfortable but rather Takano had chosen to take Onodera to a small diner where during his first few years at the company, he had dinner there multiple times. The old-fashioned style cooking really brought a flavor full pow of taste to his mouth and he wanted Onodera to experience it as well. He had hoped that Onodera would enjoy the place so greatly that he would choose to come here and not purchase those empty calorie and little flavor covenant store take out boxes.

The two of them were finally seated inside the café that was pretty decently. It had a nice western land like vibe to it. It looked like something straight out of one of those American movies. It had loud music blasting immediately from the doorway and the vibe was just really fun. It had tons of pictures posted along the wall with various prints of different cities in the states. They were actually led to a small secluded booth that would give the two the privacy they wanted. While they waited for their drink orders to be brought to them, the two sat down across one from one another.

Onoderas eyes were busy scanning around the inside really enjoying the decor going on here. This place was so lively and so much fun it was truly amazing a place like this existed in this city. Takano had this clear smug smirk across his lips seeing the excitement lingering inside his eyes.

"You like it?"

"Huh?" The sudden voice brought Onoderas attention downwards towards Takanos face seeing the confident expression that was wearing on his face. He could see that somehow, Takano was able to see right through him once again without receiving any sort of verbal comment from him.

"I do actually. I haven't seen a single place like this in the city before. It's certainly a lot different then the run-of-the-mill trips to the local store for food."

Rather than say anything out loud, Takano would simply nod his head showing that he agreed with what he said. He understood what Onodera meant. It was just a lucky chance with Takano had originally found this place to begin with and he really appreciated the different feeling it had.

"Order anything you'd like on the menu. Just as long as you actually eat."

Yeah, Onodera could tell that Takano apparently noticed the boxes and took some sort of offense to it. It wasn't really his fault. He worked long hours because he had to gain the skills of a good editor and to become one he had to practice and study twice as harder than everyone else in the office. He was new and he had to prove his worth to the company. Because of all that work though, he had little time for silly things like a social life, free time, and food. He had to become a better editor and certain things would need to be sacrificed to carry out his goals.

"All right."

After saying that his hands would reach down beginning to scan over all the various kinds of foods and treats listed. Everything seemed to sound so good that it was making his mouth water with anticipation. He must have really missed real cooking to have become this eager to have a good lunch. But what his stomach seemed to miss the most was a good old-fashioned cheese burger with fries. He probably would have cut off his left arm to get one if he would be forced too. The waitress brought over the two Cokes with a couple of straws and got the guy's order before heading towards the kitchen and turning them in so the cook would be able to serve it up.

"So you help that family with the stand right? Do you really spread the word around the office about the place?"

That smile that Takano had on his face only seemed to grow wider hearing the sudden interest that Onodera had in him. He knew Onodera was struggling to find something to talk about since neither of them really knew what interested the other it was hard to find a neutral topic that didn't involve their work.

Onodera found himself playing with the red straw after removing it from its paper covering and then twisted the straw around in the ice listening to it as it clanked against the glass. His eyes kept focus on the red color on the table before Takano cleared his throat with a cough and that sound forced his eyes to move upwards to meet his own.

"I do what I can. It's nothing special really. I never agreed with Ran being fired from the company to begin with but the sales department is out of my hands. Ran always seemed to sell a lot of our real literature books than the mangas. It was just something I couldn't talk Yokowaza out of no matter who much I wanted to battle him on the issue. Maybe I'm just a sucker for people."

"Your Not."

Woah, that was a surprise. Takano turned his surprised face towards Onodera seeing the petite guy once more blushing but having turned his head towards the side looking out the large window. He must have just realized exactly what he had said. Great, there was going to be no way of getting past that comment he made.

"U-Uh I mean you've always been able to handle people really well. I think that's because, even if you don't like to show it, you've got one really big heart Takano-san."

Oh he must have dreamed this all now. There was no way that Onodera would be actually giving him a compliment. Maybe there was something in their drinks the waitress had slipped in? To check, Takano raised his hand lifting the glass upwards and staring at the contents inside. When his search efforts found nothing he sighed and set the glass down returning that smirk to his face.

"If you think so Onodera it has to be true."

The two seemed to enjoy the rest of their meal with a bit of light conversation. Onodera was still very timid around Takano but they seemed to enjoy the meal they shared with one another. Takano was glad to see Onodera actually eating something that didn't come out of a plastic container box. The whole feeling of the afternoon seemed to lighten as the time ticked on past.

Once they were both completely finished their meal Takano had paid for them at the cash register and then the two were once again outside bathing in the sunlight that was still shinning brightly down on them after such a hazard like storm last night. Onodera had thanked Takano for the meal and was about to head on his way when Takanos hand suddenly reached outwards and grasp his hand.

"Wait Onodera. Where are you going?"

"Isn't the date over?"

Onoderas green eyes turned looking up towards the elder men own searching for the right answer when Takanos sly grin worked over those lips once more. His hand gently would tightened on Onoderas hand showing that he obviously wasn't going to let the young man go anytime soon.

"Oh no I'll tell you when the dates over Onodera. I've got one last stop in mind for us."

He wasn't given the chance to object, Takano began to walk the two of them back down the street towards the swap meet once again. Onodera was paying special attention to where they were going and figured out that they were actually heading back from where they had left and once more turned his attention towards Takano.

"Takano-san - we're headed back towards the Swap meet? Shouldn't we be getting back to work? I'm sure that there's some authors manuscripts we need to read through or something."

Takanos smile that consistently seemed to stay on his face remained there as he slightly glanced back towards Onodera seeing the blush and the perplexed expression. Onodera was still down right adorable and trust him, he would have dunked into an alleyway with him in a heartbeat to have his way with Onodera but he really wanted to make this day something spectacular for him.

"That's right. You remember seeing all those carnival games and rides? I thought you could use an afternoon out away from work."

"W-Wait rides?"

After taking a few more steps they would once again be right back where they belonged at the Swap Meet. There were a few more people now that filled the inside of this outdoor attraction. Different people were walking through all the stands of various items and there were tons of people playing the various games that were there along with riding the few rides that were there. Onodera had seen the rides the last time they were both here but really didn't pay them no mind.

"Wow. Really?"

Before he even got the chance to get the last word out Takano had a few sets of orange tickets; the item they needed to play said-games and rides. He held a few tickets up so that Onodera was able to reach out and grab them for the two of them to use. That was enough to answer Onodera's question for sure.

The two of them took off immediately heading over towards one of the many rides. It happened this one that would spin you around and around in various ways and the little cart itself seemed to wobble and spin on its own. It was a lot of fun, Onodera had actually grasp a hold of Takanos hand out of reaction of course. The next ride they went on was this fairly large ship where inside happened to be tons of rows to sit on and the ship would swing back and forth going higher and higher each time. That one was also a lot of fun. Takano couldn't remember when he saw Onodera so relaxed and actually having a good time.

They had just finished a round at the bumper cars, Takano had been a more experienced driver and the two had spent the time slamming into one another attempting to make the other spin out. They had finished climbing out of the car and walked through the little protective fencing. Onodera was actually laughing as they came out and Takano was really glad to see this side of him.

"Oh man! Takano-san did you see the way those cars spun around?"

Seeing Onodera this hyped up about something was really satisfying for him. He loved seeing Ritsu not concerned entirely on work and so extremely focused on becoming a better editor. Onodera adjusted the shirt he was wearing since it got all messed up when he was seated in the car. Takano chuckled a bit seeing him and faintly would nod his head.

"Yeah, pretty wild huh?"

"Exactly! So what are we doing next?"

"Whatever you wanna do Onodera."

The two shared some more rides together from what seemed an endless ticket supply that continued to outpour from Takano's pockets. Each time Onodera picked a ride or somehow Takano was able to convince him to ride a ride he would pull out the necessary tickets that happened to be required in order to ride the rides. Obviously, Takano had one specific ride he was saving these last few tickets for. This ride was going to be something grand just for Onodera. He was hoping that this ride would make the entire evening end on a perfect note.

After having been on this ride that shots you straight upwards and then lets you fall back down to the earth, Takano was walking along besides Onodera when he noticed one of the many little games there. This one seemed different though. This one was one of those classic "knock over the empty milk bottles and win a stuff animal" games. But it was the prize that had stopped Takano dead in his tracks. There hanging from the side was one pink bunny. It wore this cute grin across its face and had a set of green eyes, "Onodera-like" eyes. There was no way he was going to pass by this chance.

"Onodera hold on." After calling out to his date for the day, he would turn around to face the woman who was behind the stand and slapped down a couple of bills. Enough to win him at least three softballs so that he could attempt to win the prize.

Onodera had stopped short when Takano had asked him too and shifted so that he was able to look over and caught just why Takano had asked him to stop. He wasn't serious? Didn't he know these games are all rigged? Their set up so that people will spend endless amounts of cash trying to knock over the milk jugs that would never seem to move besides a small wobble here and there.

"Sheesh - Takano-san, those games are all rip offs. Why not just go to the store and buy whatever you're hoping to win? It'd probably be cheaper." He closed the distance between the two coming to stand right besides Takano who had reached down into the basket grabbing one of the balls.

"Just watch Onodera." His voice was so smooth, he seemed so confident in himself and his abilities but Onodera was sure that it was just cockiness. Fine, if Takano wanted to waste his money away on a stupid game that wasn't set up for him to actually win in the first place than by all means he was not going to stand in the guys way. Takano clutched the ball in his palm and brought his arm backwards and roughly tossed the ball straight towards the three knocking the top one-off.

"See - only one. Even with such a perfect shot."

Takano only needed to concentrate a little more he was sure of it. He reached his hand downwards grabbing the second ball and tossed it easily in the air before gripping his large palm around the ball. He brought his arm back, just like before, and tossed the ball towards the remaining jugs only to have it literally knock against the two but not with the right amount of power to knock them over.

"One left Takano-san. Still think you can do it?"

Oh he did - he was pretty confident, in fact, he picked up the last ball from the small basket the woman had set down on the counted to hold all the balls in and turned his eyes towards Onodera. Instead of seeing a depressed or even slightly frustrated expression he saw that smile he seemed to grow more and more fond of. The sheer look caused him to blush.

"In fact, I know I can wanna know why Onodera?"

"Wh-" He was unable to finish his sentence. Why? I know your asking yourself that now. Takano, with his fast reflexes, was able to move swiftly. He had held the last ball in one hand and in the other he reached out snagging Onoderas wrist and pulled him close enough to plant a kiss against his lips right in front of the onlookers and the woman running this game. After moments had ticked past and the shock wore off Onodera pushed backwards releasing his lips from the super-sucker like suction.

"T-Takano-san!"

"It's a kiss for good luck. Now for sure I'll win the prize because I have Onodera's good luck kiss. With that, I can't lose."

Damn, more of those fairytale like lines. Onodera had risen one hand upwards touching the lips that had just been pressed against Takanos once again and turned his eyes watching as without another word, Takano turned towards the two remaining objects standing in his way of getting that prize and brought his arm backwards and tossed the ball with all his strength towards them. It seemed to be like something from one of those cheesy romantic comedy movies or something but the ball was moving in a slow motion like speed towards the bottles and struck the bottles. They began to wobble from right-to-left from the sheer force before one knocked over and it hit against the other sending both balls straight down to the ground.

**"WINNER!"**

"He did it."

The carnival worker cheered Takano for having accomplished such a feet while Onodera just stood there completely shocked. Maybe - Maybe all carnivals weren't out to take peoples money? Maybe he had been mistaken. He had begun to lose himself in his own thoughts enough to where he didn't notice Takano standing there with his prize held out towards him.

"Here. I won it for you. Call it a souvenir to remember the day."

Onodera was awe-struck. No one had ever done something like that for him before but leave it to Takano to be at the top of a lot of his "first's" lists. Onodera reached out lightly taking the bunny from Takano and brushing his fingertips over the green eyes and seeing a slight resemblance. No wonder why Takano had done whatever he could to win it. The toy slightly resembled him.

"T-Thank you Takano-san."

That set of emerald-green eyes were looking down towards the toy, looking over at how completely adorable it was but naturally he wasn't going to voice that out loud. Takano had taken the opportunity to look towards the Ferris wheel. That would be the perfect way to close their wonderful date and since the time had sped on past them the sun had finally set and the night sky was lit up with all the street lights and lights from the city around making it something wonderful to look at from a high place. Takano knew that the Ferris Wheel would be perfect.

"Hey Onodera. Let's go on that one now."

Onodera had turned his attention from the toy towards where Takano was pointing his finger towards and saw the large structure. It really did look like something out of a fairytale or movie but could Onodera really fight him after he had won the bunny? Could he really handle being in a tight car with Takano alone? Onodera knew that he wasn't going to try anything in fear of the little cart tipping over.

"A-All right."

So without much of a fight Onodera and Takano set off towards the Ferris Wheel that would end their lovely day out with one another but the only thing running through Onoderas mind was if Takano was going to play nice and keep his hands to himself and the only thought running through Takanos head was simply how much he couldn't wait to get his hands on Onodera as soon as he was able to get the younger male alone.


	7. Chapter 7

_"How do I get myself into these situations?"_

That was the only thought running through the mind of Onodera. The two had shared a very nice evening together and the Ferris Wheel only seemed it was the high light of the night for Onodera. But now he was walking side by side with Takano heading back towards their apartment complex. He could reply everything that had been said on the Ferris Wheel every thought, every look Takano had in his eyes, every slight touch whether it had been his hand lightly brushing against Onoderas or his leg slightly gliding across the side of his.

As they were walking down the less crowded sidewalk, Onodera was replaying everything that the two had said to one another on that ride. It seemed almost like a dream but no matter how hard Onodera pinched his own arms he couldn't bring himself to wake up from the seemingly perfect fantasy. Onodera silently closed his eyes thinking back to that magical moment the two shared inside that Ferris Wheel.

* * *

><p><em>"Are your sure this thing is safe right?" Onodera couldn't help but question the real safety of this thing just looking at the front of the seat it looked like it was something straight out of the Nineteen-seventies. It really looked unstable and almost like the sucker would tip over before Onodera and Takano had the chance to sit down.<em>

_"Its fine Onodera. Just climb in."_

_Oh that was so much easier said then done. Onodera shot this glare towards Takano over his shoulder as he inched closer towards it pressing his left foot against the bottom and watching as it begun to sway back and forth. Oh hell no, that was just his foot! Is Takano out of his mind? There was no way Onodera was going to step foot on this sucker. That was when he felt a hand press against his shoulder and glanced over his shoulder to see Takano with a soft look across his face._

_"Do you really think I'd let something happen to you Onodera?"_

_The look inside Takanos eyes said it all. Onodera knew that he could trust Takano and if he said this thing was safe then - it was safe. Onodera summoned all the courage he had in his body drawling in a deep breath and stepped onto the little floor of the seat that actually meant for two. Onodera easily sat down clenching his eyes closed and holding on the side with his free hand as if his life depended on it. Well - it kind of did but not at this very moment at least._

_Takano chuckled as he looked at the reaction on Onoderas face and handed the man a few tickets that would equal the amount of the ride before stepping easily into the right place and sat down across from Ritsu. The man controlling the ride would place the bar over the front of the two locking them into place and then walked over pressing the green button to move the next cart forward so he would be able to fill it full of people._

* * *

><p>"Onodera did you have fun?"<p>

The question really caught the chestnut haired man off guard. He stumbled a few steps after being caught off guard but was able to catch his own footing. At least he wouldn't make that kind of mistake in front of Takano for now. He brushed back the strands of his hair trying to play the thing off cooly. Takano could only smirk resisting the urge to chuckle at the expression on Onoderas face.

"A-Actually Takano-san - I did. Its gonna sound completely stupid but." Now that seemed to catch Takanos attention. He turned glancing over towards Onoderas face which had become a light red shade. The two continued to weave in and out of small groups of people avoiding street vendors and the common person asking for change on the street. It was no longer day time when they were finally able to leave the little shopping center instead night had fallen and the streets were lit up with street lamps and people were busy moving about to get out of the cold weather much like Takano and Onodera.

"What I mean is - I used to day-dream about spending time alone like this with you. I used to imagine the two of us going out on dates and doing various things. Kind of stupid isn't it?"

Takano listened closely as the two of them continued to walk heading towards the train station. He knew that what Ritsu had said wasn't stupid and it certainly wasn't ridiculous. Takano turned glancing over his shoulder towards the smaller male and allowed that smile to shine across his face. As the two continued to walk they passed by an alleyway and Takano wasn't able to resist. He reached his hand out snatching Ritsu's wrist and pulled him into the opening. The people passing by didn't seem to notice and Takano preferred it to stay that way.

"T-Takano-san?"

Onodera didn't have time to react as Takano had pressed his figure right up against the wall and mushed his own right against his. Takanos lips reached down claiming Onoderas own in what certainly wasn't some innocent little kiss. After a confession like that there was no way he was going to just let Onodera walk away without getting some sort of response. Onodera was to shocked to really respond. This was just like in the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

><p><em>"The night sky is so breath-taking from this angle isn't it?" Onodera was like a child his hands gripping tightly onto the bar keeping them from falling towards the ground. Those big eyes of his scanning every inch of the city he possibly could from this angle. It was truly a moment he was never going to forget as long as he lived and all Takano could do was watch each reaction that would come across Onoderas face.<em>

_"Nothing compares to you Ritsu." That comment alone once again brought a blush to Onoderas face. He really wasn't used to all the compliments he kept giving him. Usually Takano wasn't so personal but they usually were busy spending a great amount of their day inside the office on manuscripts and dealing with manga artists. This was much more personal setting._

_"No it doesn't" Ritsu tried to argu but he really should have known better by now. To sort of prove his point Takano reached his closest hand near Onodera out and lightly traced his fingertips along the pretty jaw line of Onoderas face tracing it down towards his chin. The sheer touch of his hand brought back all those old butterflies into his stomach and threatened to make his heart hammer out of his chest._

_"Your wrong this time. You really are much more breath-taking than anything I have ever seen before."_

_Oh my god, Onodera was wondering if Takano was able to feel his heart racing so fast against his chest. He had never been woo'ed to this extreme before. With the back drop of the city and the way Takano was so carelessly touching his face - it was no wonder that he had a hard time keeping his cool. He tried to turn away glancing down towards the ground that was so very far away._

_"Your just saying that."_

_Oh Takano knew how to handle that one. His hand that was so softly touching his ex. Lovers face turned using his index finger and thumb to hook his chin and, using a little force, turned Onoderas head so that his eyes were looking into Takano's own. He really didn't give the younger male much of a choice. As soon as their eyes met Takano made sure that Onodera would completely understand what he was about to tell him._

_"I would not lie about something on you. You mean far too much to me, Ritsu."_

_Oh that did it, Onodera felt his heart literally burst suddenly out of his chest and begin to fling itself around the little box car they were sitting in. Takano noticed the surprised look across his face and took this as his opportunity. He leaned in and captured Onoderas lip in a very light and smooth kiss nothing compared to the dominate ones he usually planted against his former lovers lips._

_At first Ritsu seemed surprised but the warmth mixed with the taste of Takano against his lips he seemed to become over whelmed and found himself wrapping his arms around Takanos neck welcoming the advances he was receiving. It was only when Takano made a move to actually shift their bodies in the old rocking car did the two finally come to their senses. Obviously, with the movements it threatened to knock the two of them over board and Takano was not up for risking Onoderas life._

_Once the two had parted Takano sighed with frustration and leaned back slightly against the little make-shift chair. His hand moved reaching outwards and grasping onto Onoderas own giving his hand a small gentle squeeze._

_"Soon."_

_It was the last words Takano had spoken to Onodera on the ride. Within a few minutes the ride had came to a complete stop allowing the passengers the chance to remove themselves from the seat. Onodera could barely feel the wind on his face since his cheeks were burning so bad with a blush. He almost completely lost himself there for a few minutes._

* * *

><p>"Takano-san - we shouldn't."<p>

Takano wasn't listening, not even the slightest amounts, his lips were too busy gliding across the smooth surface of Onoderas neck. He had held this in for far too long. His hands were busy brushing down against Onoderas soft chest beginning to work the buttons on his clothes. Takano knew he needed to answer Onodera, he wasn't the type to just leave him hanging when he said something.

"I don't think I can wait Onodera."

And to prove his point Takano reached his hand over grasping Onoderas and brought his palm down to cup his ever-growing manhood that was beginning to stiffen at the simple thoughts of getting at Onodera underneath his clothing. He wanted to show Onodera that he could no longer wait. Once the younger man felt Takano warm and hard against his palm a flushed look easily crossed along his face.

"But we-we're in public. We can't"

There was little much Onodera could do. He leaned against the wall releasing a low moan as Takano had pushed up the fabric of his shirt revealing a bit of his smooth chest and stomach allowing his hand to glide across the gentle skin in a smoothing touch. God, he felt just like Takano remembered he did. His lips bit slightly against his neck wishing to leave a mark that showed not only Onodera but everyone that came around the guy that he belonged to someone else.

"We need to g-go back to my place. O-Or yours. P-Please Takano-san."

The last thing Takano and Onodera needed as a "Public indecency" mark on either of their records. Takano growled low in his throat knowing that neither of them where going to get very comfortable at this current place. There was no way Onodera was going to let his guard down so he knew he had to be the one to give in. He would once again give off a low growl before pushing off after summoning all the strength he possibly could.

"Lets go."

Takano fixed Onoderas shirt putting everything back to where it was supposed to be before drawling in a deep breath knowing he needed a minute to calm down before they could walk back out in public. Onodera himself turned around pressing his back against the wall and pressed one hand over his beating heart. He was hoping he'd catch the sucker before it flew all wild like out of his chest.

After what seemed like hours Takano and Onodera were both headed back towards the apartment complex. They were seated on the train side-by-side and once again Takano made no attempt to hide their public display of affection even if it made Onodera squirm in his seat. They were both holding hands as the metal structure continued to zoom on past the stops. Time seemed to fly by way to fast when they were like this.

Finally the car had reached their stop and both doors mechanically opened allowing Takano and Onodera to slip through them and climb the small set of steps leading up to the main street above. Once again not a lot of people were out prowling the streets this late at night but for when Onodera instinctively found himself huddling closer to Takano. He just didn't like being out late at night and somehow, Takano made him feel more at ease. Onodera was certain that this was going to be the perfect ending to their perfect evening. He no longer cared if Mr. Yokozawa found out or if anyone living at their building found out. He wanted just to spend this time with Takano and complete the most wonderful date he had ever been on.

"Come on. The doors still open Onodera."

Takanos hand squeezing his own brought Onodera back out of his own world and sent him crashing back down into reality. They were finally standing at the front of their apartment building and Onodera knew there was going to be no going back after this. He gave a small nod of the head as he responded.

"Y-Yes."

The two went straight up the elevator to their floor and walked towards their doors. Now remained only the big question - which place where they going to go too? Onodera leaned back a bit looking towards his face and biting down nervously on his lip. He knew his place was a mess but the last time he had been inside Takano's apartment it was really rough for him. Takano had Onodera down on the floor and he had ended up rushing out of the apartment in tears only to run straight into Yokozawa. It was the first time he had realized how "personal" their relationship had really been.

"Takanao-san who's place are we going too? Speaking of places what's with that smirk?"

Takano had this smug smile across his lips and Onodera could pin-point that sucker out of no where. Onodera followed along Takano's side as they went straight towards their doors still waiting with anticipation to see which door Takano would lead them too.

"I'm smiling because I can't wait. You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this with you for."

Onoderas heart skipped a beat he could feel it in his chest that was when he noticed Takano had directed the duo towards his place. Now Onoderas pulse was beginning to pick up, could he really go through with this? Could he really spend the night with Takano? With each step that brought them closer towards Takanos door Onodera could feel his heart beating right along with it.

Finally Takano's hand reached out grasping the front door and removed his hand from Ritsus long enough to remove his house key and slip it inside only to find the object - unlocked? Now that was unusual. Takano knew for a fact that he had locked it before he left which only meant one thing.

"Ritsu - stay here."

Hold on, wait a second - Onodera turned his eyes towards Takano's face. He certainly wasn't expecting that. But now he was curious on WHY Takano had told him to stay there. Weren't they going inside? Onodera turned those curious eyes up towards Takano unable to hold himself back from asking. Even if while asking a blush crossed over his face.

"Why? Arent we going inside?" He tried to sound as brave and sure of himself as possible but it really wasn't working out to well.

Takano had slowly pushed the door open listening as it creaked and begun to make his way inside. He had almost completely tuned out Onoderas question. Right now his main focus was on checking and making sure the apartment was even safe. He stepped inside and begun to look around not seeing a single soul in sight but his entire place was a wreck.

"W-Who would do such a thing?"

The sudden voice was enough to force Takano to turn around and see a stunned Onodera standing there bewildered. Takanos entire apartment was a mess. Papers were scattered everywhere, the couch and book case were both turned over. Every single photo that happened to be set in a frame was tossed over onto the floor and shards of broken glass lay everywhere. Takano heard Onoderas voice and turned looking over his shoulder.

"Ritsu I told you to stay in the hallway!"

There was absolutely no way he was going to allow Takano to walk through this place alone. Ritsu, of course, wasn't going to listen to him anyways. He pushed further inside and turned to see all the contents of Takanos fridge spilled out onto the floor everywhere. Nothing seemed to be left un touched.

"Man, they really made a mess."

Takano spoke softly as he moved towards a few of the dresser drawls searching for his lap top and surprise surprise it was gone. He sighed slamming the bottom of his fist against the couch that was over turned. The sound was loud enough to startled Onodera.

"T-Takano-san?"

The younger male instantly moved trying his best to comfort his friend. Onodera lifted his hand and pressed it against Takanos shoulder trying to offer whatever help he could. Takano felt the touch and almost instantly began to force himself to calm down. Everything - Everything was smashed, ruined or taken. But who? Who dared to do something like this and to him of all people?

"Onodera let's check your place and make sure they havent attacked your place!"

Takano didn't waste any time he forced Onodera to give up the key he ran immediately out of his place and to Onoderas only to return a few minutes later. Onodera had begun to pick up a few things at least enough to where they could stand without smashing anything or messing up anything any further. Takano walked further inwards and dropped the key down into Onoderas awaiting palm.

"Nope, your place is still as messy as ever - without the added touch of a bugler."

After getting his key back, Onodera stuffed the sucker deep inside of his pocket and then would turn his focus back towards Takano who had begun looking through all the rooms surveying the damage that had taken place. Even his bedroom was torn apart. Including the bathroom - not a single room in his little apartment had been left untouched.

"I can't believe - someone would actually do this."

Takano knew what he had to do next. With a heavy sigh he knew that the second half of their date was going to have to take a rain check. Right now, he had to call the police. Takano reached down into his pants pocket and removed his cell phone before dialing the police station. Onodera turned watching Takano and realized exactly what he was doing.

"Well, I guess that kind of ending wasn't meant to happen." He muttered the words softly before releasing a slow breath when Takano's sudden voice had caught his attention. Onodera turned his head and watched Takano who had gotten closer towards him.

"You should get out of here. Your exhausted right? The police are on the way so it'll probably take me a few hours to get the report wrote out and -"

Takano wasn't able to finish his sentence before Onodera had chimed in with his reply a little early. Honestly? Onoderas response kind of shocked Takano. Even if Onodera was trying to act so tough while saying it he could still note the blush on his face making him unbearably cute.

"That's okay. I'll stay here - for you. You know to make sure that you're okay and everything."

This time Takano wasn't going to fight Onodera. Takano sighed and simply gave up and faintly nodded his head before Onodera stood upwards and dusted off the top of his hands allowing the dirt to fall down towards the ground. Takano smirked a little across his lips seeing the reaction Onodera had - now all he had to do was get past the police. Oh this was going to be one long - long - **LONG** night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I apologize that it took me so long to update this. . I've been busy with some hospital stuff and real like drama crap that I really dont wanna get into. . but I do apologize for this chapter taking so long to get out. I thank everyone that's been reading my story and following along. This has been the longest fan-fiction I've actually ever wrote. I usually have a hard time completing them. So Thank you all again for taking the time to read this.**

* * *

><p>Once the police were called and they immediately came out beginning to inspect the place for any sort of clues and had taken all the required measurements they were instructed to do. They gave Takano the advice of staying away from his place for the evening at least until they were able to gather fingerprints and everything else in their investigation. Now Takano would usually not have a problem going to a hotel but because he had work the following morning he wasn't able to find a hotel at this time of night and make absolute sure it was close enough to the establishment to get all the work he needed done, that feet was proving to be much more difficult than he expected. So instead somehow, Onodera had been hoodwinked into allowing Takano to stay the night even if his place was a mess.<p>

"Thank you Onodera." The words had slowly slipped from Takanos lips as the two were both walking on inside. The cops had allowed Takano to grab a few small things that weren't torn, stained, or ripped to shreds. He grabbed a few changes of clothing along with some files that weren't completely destroyed on the authors and his job everything else appeared to be ruined completely along with a few personal items such as; a tooth-brush, hair brush, some razors to shave.

The two had just walked into Onoderas apartment and the little brunette was busy rushing around trying to make some room in certain places. His arms were gathering piles of clothes whether they happened to be dirty or clean, along with the stacks of magazines and various books. Takano could already tell that this place needed a good old-fashioned scrubbing down. There was stuff everywhere! How on earth did Onodera live like this?

"Uh - don't worry about it Takano-san." He himself wasn't exactly sure how he was able to get roped into allowing Takano to stay in the first place. Somehow he had been pushed into allowing Takano to stay here since he did live next door. That simply meant that Takano wouldn't have to call in sick to work tomorrow and he wouldn't have to shell out the extra cash for a hotel room.

"You really live like this Onodera?"

"Hey! I happen to know exactly where everything is."

Onodera had moved into what Takano believed was the kitchen attempting to tidy the area up at least a bit. Onodera simply didn't have the time to do all this cleaning before. Takano had dropped his bag on the floor on whatever clear spot he had found. Onodera begun fussing around in the kitchen leaving Takano alone for a bit. In the mean time, he had journeyed further inside staring around searching for some place to really sit.

"You know, it might help if you actually clean. Might be able to actually sleep on your bed."

The brunette poked his head out from around the corner spotting Takano actually inside of what he was guessing was Onoderas bedroom. He saw the bed stacked with more clothes and various papers. No way! Did he really have the gall to walk inside his bedroom while he wasn't watching? Onodera immediately dropped what he was doing and rushed over pushing so that he was standing in front of Takanos vision.

"W-What are you doing? Y-You cant go in here without me!" He tried to make his voice more firm but it really wasn't working out to well.

"No wonder I continue to pick lint out of your hair."

Oh no he did not - just go there. Onodera immediately reached his hands out pushing them against his chest forcing the larger male backwards. He was trying his hardest to get the guy out of his personal area and into what he called the living room. Takano took the small hint and inched backwards one step at a time before finally bringing himself up to say something.

"I want to help you. Organize this place - make it livable."

By this time Onodera had turned around and had begun to clear the items off the couch merely pushing the stuff down onto the ground before walking towards the closet and retrieving a few blankets and two pillows before talking back.

"That's not necessary Takano-san. Here - incase you get cold during the night."

Onodera turned around making his way back to Takano and handed him the small stack of blankets and pillows. The elder man was extremely grateful taking the small stack from his hands and giving a soft bow of the head. The smaller brunette blushed a bit.

"Thank you again Ritsu."

Every time Takano said his name it brought a tremor shooting along his spine and when he reached out handing the stack over he could feel the velvet smooth touch of Takanos fingers momentarily brushing against his own. It was so sudden and unexpected that he roughly pulled his hands back as if Takanos hands were fire and he was afraid of getting burnt if he touched too close.

"U-Uh sorry. I'm gonna go - take a shower before bed."

Well that was the plan - but fate had other things in store for Onodera because as he turned to leave Onoderas foot slid against some of the papers he had pushed off of the couch and on to the floor. That simple movement caused him to literally fall forward slamming his petite figure right into Takanos own. The force caused both of them to knock over on the couch. Naturally, Onodera was laying on the top of Takanos chest both had this completely shocked expression across their faces.

"Oh my god. Sorry Takano-san."

"Your not hurt are you Onodera?"

Takano lifted his right hand upwards and pressed his palm against Onoderas cheek faintly stroking back and forth. The smaller man instantly blushed and pressing his hands down against the elder mans chest he attempted to push himself up and off Takano.

"I should move -"

However, his attempts were futile. Takano had reached his hand upwards and instantly grasp his larger palm around Onoderas wrist stopping him from moving any further. Boy, he certainly wasn't expecting that. The brunette turned his eyes towards the older men face.

"T-Takano-san let me go."

"Why? We had a nice time didn't we? Whether you want to admit it or not I know you had fun at the Swap meet today. I saw you laughing I know you had a good time."

Damn! Was he that easy to read? Once again Onodera would try pulling away from Takanos warmth but he kept his grip on Onoderas petite wrist. But just like the other time he was unable to pull to his freedom. He growled low in frustration.

"That's my point. We had such a great time lets not spoil -"

Suddenly his voice was muffled out as Takano had rolled the pair over so now Onodera was on bottom and Takanos own figure was loaming over his as those set of warm lips were sent crushing against Onoderas. His cries were muted out almost instantly but Takano took that as an open invitation. Takano shifted his hand still holding Onoderas wrist to grab the other pinning both arms well above his head. After moments of kissing Takano slowly leaned backwards wearing that confident, arrogant smirk he always seemed to put on when he was around Onodera.

"Can you feel that?" The question seemed innocent enough but Onodera immediately had returned to blushing. The way they were positioned he could feel each and every inch of Takanos taunt and perfect body against his own despite the layer of cloth and material that kept the two bodies separate. Onodera had tensed up almost instantly until he suddenly begun to feel this beating against his palm. But his pride wasn't permitting him to answer.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He didn't get a chance to really answer before Takano was able to reply.

"You're the only one that makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time."

That comment completely caught the younger male off guard and Takano was able to take complete advantage once again and pushed his lips right against Onoderas own once more. But this time he was able to turn the kiss deeper and pushed his tongue into Onoderas mouth completely taking him off guard.

The panic begun to settle in on Onodera as he shifted his hands in Takanos hold trying to get his freedom but Takano just had so much power it was overwhelming. He was being taken again and like all those other times he didn't want it to happen - on the surface at least. He couldn't hide the fact that he still got butterflies when Takano kissed him and when he felt the press of his body against his own it still made his heart flutter. Oh god, he was getting wrapped up in Takano once again just like when they were in school.

Onodera felt Takano finally giving his lips a break and beginning to trail his mouth down against the long sensitive side of Onoderas neck. His tongue was tracing over where he could feel Ritsus pulse beginning to quicken as the minutes seemed to stop on the clock above his bed. Takanos free hand glided downwards beginning to unfasten one button at a time on Onoderas shirt as his lips kept his attention elsewhere. Onodera was unable to suppress the little moan that eased past his now swollen lips from the rough kiss.

"Takano-san."

At this moment Takano would have rather heard his younger lover call him by his first name but he took the moan as a sign period. His free hand had finally accomplished its goal and had finished unbuttoning all the buttons and now pealed the fabric exposing Onoderas cream-colored chest this sight could only be bested by the vision of Onodera completely naked, moaning his first name underneath his weight. That was a true sight sent from the heavens above BUT - this was a close second. He couldn't resist teasing

"Onodera - you look so adorable moaning my name."

Oh hell no! Onodera blushed a bright red turning his head towards the side and beginning to move underneath him once again. He was searching for that freedom that seemed to never come to him due to Takanos hands holding him captive.

"N-No way Takano-san. L-Let me go."

"Not a chance. I finally got you all to myself - _Ritsu_."

The way he said his first name brought a shiver running rampant up and down his spine. It had been so long since he had called his first name with such uncovered passion and pin-up feelings. Onodera was trying to force himself to forget, he was trying to tell himself not to fall but like before it was growing more and more difficult to stay on task.

Feeling the shiver Takano continued with his actions. His lips continued to tease a spot on Onoderas neck right in between the junction of his shoulder and neck, where he could really feel the pulse beginning to hammer. Takanos available hand slid downwards to the top of Onoderas jeans and very easily slipped the button free and pushed down the zipper with a few more swift movements from his overly talented fingers. Onodera heard the sound and instantly a gasp escaped his lips he knew it was merely a matter of moments before Takano could get what he wanted. Panic had begun to settle in now, now there really would be no turning back.

_**Gulp.**_

Takano's hand slipped down lower finally brushing against the waistband of the pants and had begun to tug them downwards inch by slow inch. Onodera had instantly took in a sharp breath holding it in and waited to feel that familiar touch of Takanos hand against his own skin but it never came.

**RING RING RING**

Onodera had both of his eyes squeezed so tightly shut he barely heard the phone, he thought at first it must have been an illusion his brain was playing on him hoping to give him the excuse so that he would be able to get out of this "situation". He didn't believe it.

**RING RING RING**

Takano heard the annoying sound that completely blocked off his advances. He knew he couldn't ask Onodera to forget the ringing and continue on with their exploring instead he would sigh in defeat completely releasing the younger co-worker underneath him except Onodera was continuing to lay there with both eyes closed. Oh brother - he doesn't realize that the phone is actually ringing. He decided to listen to the small angel on his shoulder rather than the devil and turned raising his hand and flicked Onoderas nose finally waking him up.

"If you continue to lay there with your eyes closed I'm going to take it as a sign you wanna continue. Get the phone."

Onodera blinked his eyes a few times after opening them to such a rude way. The petite male slowly leaned upwards sitting up as Takano moved rolling off Onodera completely. He sighed stabbing his fingers through the raven colored strands of hair tossing Onodera his shirt once again and then stood upwards making his way out of the bedroom wanting to catch a little air.

"Y-Yes."

The brunette male didn't take long to run into the other room grabbing the house phone that had continued to ring and ring. Finally he was able to answer it and picked up the receiver placing the sucker against his ear. In away, he was disappointed about the phone call even if he'd never verbally admit it. Takano had taken this small opportunity to grab a glass of water from the kitchen leaving Onodera in the main living room alone with the phone.

"Hello?"

"Onodera?"

A look of confusion easily settled on Onoderas face as he held the receiver in between his ear and his shoulder. He stood there completely dumb-struck. Dante? One of his manga authors? How the hell did he get this number? Onodera knew for a fact he didn't give this number out to his authors and he was fairly confident that his number wasn't listed in the phone book.

"H-how did you -?"

He wasn't even able to complete the question before Dante began to speak from the other line.

"I got worried when I couldn't reach you from your cell phone. I had to call to make sure you were all right. - Did you actually turn your phone off Onodera?"

The look on Onoderas face said it all. Takano had come walking back into the main room sipping the water from one of the few glasses Onodera had in his cabinets when he saw the horrified look across his young lovers face and he did not like it one bit.

"Onodera who is it?" Deep inside he had a small sixth sense vibe on who it had to be - Dante.

Onodera refused to answer Takano at first shaking his free hand in front of his bosses face as if silently telling him to wait and cleared his throat preparing to answer Dante on the other end. He was just attempting to muster up the best strong sounded voice tone to use.

"Dante, my phone battery ran out I had to shut my phone off. How did you get this number?"

"WAS THAT TAKANO?"

There was such rage and anger behind Dantes voice when he practically yelled at out that Takano immediately saw the affects on Onodera. The smaller male who could really take about anything had instinctively flinched.

"IS HE STAYING THERE WITH YOU?"

"Look Dante, that's really not any of your business. I'll see you tomorrow night for our meeting." Rtisu was trying to stay as professional with Dante as possible because regardless of the creepy feeling he got from the man, he was still one of the top-selling manga authors apart of their company.

"W-Wait RITSU!"

"Good night Dante."

Ritsu knew he couldn't continue to play these games back and forth and with that evening farewell being said he pressed the receiver back down onto the base. Takano didn't need to be told who that was he already knew. Immediately the editor-in-chief crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"How did he get your number? Did he say?"

Onodera was mentally exhausted and physically from everything that had happened today. The younger editor dropped down onto the couch with a such sigh and pressing his hands against the top of his head hoping to ease his tiredness but here was Takano questioning him as well.

"I don't have any idea Takano-san. I wasn't aware the company gave out home numbers."

So that was the route Dante was playing huh? Takano turned his eyes darting down towards the phone knowing very well that wasn't the way Marukawa Publishing company worked. They didn't give their manga authors editors home numbers.

"They don't."

Onodera was afraid of that. He really was hoping that Takano would state they did and apologize for the matter but he had no such luck. Dante couldn't be that bad right? Certainly he was just over worked from the recent storyboard and just had a verbal fit at the moment that truly didn't need it. Onodera was trying to convince himself to believe that lie even if down he knew it was just that.

"I'm sure it's all right. Dante is probably just overworked. I'll give him the day to cool off."

Finally Ritsu had moved from his spot turning to head back into his bedroom after trying to convince himself that the phone call was nothing and he was simply reading way too much into this whole situation. But right as he was about to hit the door he felt a warm hand suddenly reach out and snatch his wrist halting him in his place.

"Onodera be careful with that man. I - I don't trust him."

Hearing the response from Takano Onodera couldn't help but feel a bit concerned. Maybe he wasn't the only one getting this "crazy" feeling from the author. He swallowed hard attempting to push all those feelings deep down and show that he could be professional about this whole situation. Onodera knew he had to display a certain "professional" side especially since this author came straight from Yokozawa himself rather than Takano.

"You worry too much Takano-san. I'm sure that everything will be okay now let me go. I think we both need to get some much-needed sleep for work tomorrow."

Takano figured Onodera would put up this strong fight, but he'd make sure to do his research. He was going to find out exactly who this "Dante" character was and before he was able to do anything to his precious lover. Takano released Onoderas wrist letting him go, and the brunette man took that as a sign. As soon as he was free Onodera went into his bedroom calling out," Good Night Takano-san!" and slammed his bedroom door closed.

The quietness of the room was bliss to Onodera after such an eventful day. He dropped down onto the bed pressing his hands against the mattress and slipped easily out of the shirt allowing it to drop down onto the floor.

"Man, things just got a lot more interesting."

Ritsu stood to his feet walking into his closet to grab his pajamas when he passed by his full length mirror only to suddenly stop by something he saw at the corner of his eye. Wait- What was that? It wasn't what he thought it was - was it? Onodera slowly crept back around to face the mirror and saw what he had dreaded.

"Oh my god."

He plastered his figure against the mirror and there at the side of his neck was bright red and purple hickey love mark. It was circular and happened to be right where Takano had been "attacking" earlier during their little session.

"TAKANO-SAN!"

His voice was so loud it carried through the small apartment into the living room where Takano was now stretched out along the couch. He had a blanket covered up to his waist but perfectly displayed his build chest and was leaning against his forearms like a pillow behind his head. Hearing Onodera shouting his name like that brought a smirk to his lips.

"Guess he found it."

NO WAY! No Way was Onodera going to work in the morning with this sucker proudly displayed across his neck. They were already going to be gossiping when they heard that Takano was not residing with Onodera, even if it's just for a short time, it really didn't matter people still were gonna talk now This? Things just couldn't get any worse for the young Editor.

He sighed dropping down on the bed completely spacing changing into the pajamas and covered his face with one of the many pillows. No way was this happening to him? He thrashed around in the bed grasping the pillow with a tight grip. How was he going to live this down?


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Happy Early Halloween Everyone! I thought you guys deserved another chapter this month since I was so slow in putting the other one up _ anyways! I wanna thank everyone for continuing to read and review on this story. I hope everyone enjoys and adores this chapter. Remember! please Read and Review!**

"How - do I keep getting myself into these situations?"

Standing there in front of the long fully length mirror happened to be Onodera. He was dressed in this white bunny costume, now it wasn't even a cute sexy bunny outfit it was one of those full body outfits complete with the hood that had ears all the way down to the fluffy cotton white tail. He stood there continuing to gaze at himself and feeling completely stupid. He had no clue how his life had taken this turn. What person did he piss off in a past life to get stuck wearing this ridiculous outfit? He rose his hands upwards that were covered in the same material making his hands look like paws, this was just way too stupid! Damn Takano!

**- FLASH BACK -**

_"Congratulations!" The sounds of those paper poppers begun to fill the rather spacious office where members of the Emerald team had all gathered. Of course as soon as Takano and Onodera both stepped off the elevator they were hit with these bunches of small colorful confetti pieces that came flying out of the end of those hand poppers._

_"Huh? Did I miss something?"_

_The 30-year-old editor turned looking straight towards Onodera with a completely perplexed expression on his face. Did he really not know? He was certain the announcement was displayed across the company website. Didn't he check the sucker every morning before coming to work?_

_"Uh Ricchan - Takano-san he won a huge award for Best Editor-In-Chief in Japan. It was announced on the company website. Didn't you check?"_

_The small group of editors stood around all eyes seemed to be falling to rest on the younger editor. He really was clueless to this whole award. Surely they had to be joking. Takano was getting an award? Why was he always the last to know these things and just to further prove the point Hatori wandered back over to the small group carrying a laptop displaying the happy announcement._

_"WHAT?"_

_Oh great, he really was the last to know. After hearing the small group assure Onodera that it was not his fault and offer some kind words of helpful encouragement before disappearing to do their jobs. They had their own manga artists they needed to get in contact with and mangas that needed to be edited. That left Onodera alone._

_The moping little editor had taken his dead weight body towards the vending machines attempting to grab a can of black tea. How on earth was he suppose to know that he won an actual award? He always knew that Takano was brilliant at his job but he had never imagined that he'd actually win an award that showed his ability for the job. He didn't even know such a thing existed._

_"Why didn't he say something when we left this morning? I'm sure Takano-san looked a this laptop." He growled low in his throat slamming his index digit on the button and watched as the can of black tea rolled down into the drop and he would sigh heavily before reaching down and grabbing the can. Suddenly, he didn't want it. He must have really seemed insensitive. How could be made this up to Takano? He needed to clear his head and immediately moved into the men's restroom._

_Once he was inside the room he looked directly into the mirror. Onodera wasn't a complete butthead and of course, if he had known about the award thing he would have mentioned it to Takano this morning - wouldn't he? Onodera reached over turning on the water on both sides letting it run before he cupped his palms under the rushing water and splashed his face rubbing his palms out of frustration._

_"URGH! What the hell? I certainly would have said something to him if he would have mentioned it this morning. Maybe I can make it up. Uhh lets try. Good Work Takano-san!" He begun running over what he wanted to say in the mirror except this one - seemed a little too forced. He viciously rubbed his hands against his face once more clearing his throat._

_"Okay, how about this one. Congratulations Takano-san." He put on this cute expression and looked inside the mirror that totally lasted a whole three seconds before Onodera would flush across his face and yell out in anger. He didn't want it to sound forced and he certainly didn't want to sound like one of those love-sick puppies._

_"You know, if you just relax it wouldn't sound so awkward Onodera." Oh my god! The sudden sound of Takano-sans voice literally sent Onodera jumping straight towards the ceiling as if he was a cat that was about to be introduced to water for the first time._

_"T-Takano-san. I-I didn't know you were in here." Onodera instantly shoved his hands under the water pretending he was washing them. Takano had walked out from one of the stalls and at that second, Onodera knew he should have checked the stalls before he begun to spill his guts like a shojo-manga girl. He closed his eyes wishing he could die right there and now as Takano walked up to the sink at Onoderas right and begun to wash his hands._

_"Practicing for something?"_

_"N-No! of course not! What I mean is - uhh -" It was now or never. Onodera could feel his throat getting dryer and dryer. He could really go for a drink of water but he knew if he didn't get it out now he was never going to work up the nerves or have the opportunity again so he bit the bullet and winched both eyes closed before yelling out._

_"CONGRATULATIONS!"_

_A blush easily worked across the younger men face and that certain little bold move caught the elder editor-in-chief off guard. He wasn't expecting Onodera to be so bold as it say it right there and now. A soft smile spread across his lips after he had tossed off the puzzled expression. He really wasn't expecting his shy Onodera to suddenly become such a bold man and speak that out loud so suddenly._

_"Thank you Ritsu."_

_Hearing the reply of a "Thank you" Ritsu almost immediately blushed across his face and then began to stutter with his words once more. He really wasn't sure what to say to Takano at the current moment._

_"Y-Yeah well - I've got work I need to finish. Later."_

_Onodera snagged up the Black Tea can and then turned rushing as fast as his legs could carry him out of the bathroom leaving Takano standing there wearing that confident smirk he always seemed to display after winning a discussion with Onodera._

_Takano had walked out of the bathroom minutes later only to catch Yokozawa standing there with the members of his team also. Now this was strange. Onodera had walked out of the bathroom only to be literally tackled by Kisa-san and surrounded by the rest of the remaining "Emerald" team. They were all suppose to tell Takano something important together._

_"Takano, management has sent me down here to tell you all that at this months Halloween Celebration we're going to be giving Takano the award he won. So you're all instructed to attend the meeting it is MANDITORY. Along with members from the publishing company, all the manga authors and printers staff are permitted to attend as well. But since you guys happen to be apart of the group Takano is receiving the award for you all MUST attend in costumes and to make things more interesting Isaka has written down specific costume choices on these slips of paper. You are all to each pick one paper and wear that costume to the party. If you do not you will be docked a weeks pay."_

_A costume party? Was Yokozawa serious? And with the other manga authors as well? This couldn't possibly get any worse. He wasn't down for these sorts of parties but it seemed like the sucker was going to be forced upon them so he simply nodded. Now he was going to have to rely on his luck to grab the right costume so that way he wouldn't be stuck with something stupid._

_"Now, since Takano got the award he'll go first and we'll just move towards the last person in the team which would be Onodera."_

_Kisa actually liked the idea of dressing up and he was completely ecstatic that he could bring Yukina along with him. This was surely going to be the best Halloween Party he had ever been to here at Marukawa publishing._

_Hatori was glad as well, once again he'd be allowed to take Chiake to one of these events and not have to worry about hiding who he was. It was actually something he was looking forward too._

_"Takano go ahead." The words eased out of Yokozawas lips as he held up the coffee cup with a bunny printed on the side holding a wand. Strange cup for Yokozawa to have that's for sure but now Onodera was trying to focus - he needed to envision the right costume. He didn't want to be stuck wearing the "silly" of the choices. Takano faintly nodded his head and then reached inside snagging the first paper his fingertips touched and brought it back out beginning to open it and smirked at the words wrote inside._

_**"Vampire."** He twisted the small piece of paper so that everyone was allowed to view it knowing that Takano didn't cheat. Everyone was glad, Takano seemed to have this mysterious look about him so a vampire would really suit his personality._

_"Perfect. Just what he needs." Onodera mumbled the words under his breath before Yokozawa would shift looking over towards Hatori since he was the second in charge and lightly shook the cup giving him the signal that it was now his turn to pick. The elder man sucked in a sharp breath before reaching down inside and grabbed a paper before, like Takano, pulling the sucker out and unfolding the paper to read the words listed inside._

**_"Robin Hood."_**

_The good choices of costumes were very slowly winding down. The chances of actually getting the ridiculous costume was growing more and more. Now it was time for Mino to pick. Mino was the only one to not show any fear and stabbed his left hand inside the cup grabbing the piece of paper and read it over like the others had._

**_"Dr. Jekyll and Mister Hide."_**

_Damn it! Onodera could feel his pulse beginning to pick up - god, he was praying over and over that, unfortunately, Kisa would choose the cute costume besides with his cute face he should be able to pull the look a lot better than he could._

_"Kisa your up."_

_The baby-faced editor knew that his reputation was on the line. He sucked in a sharp breath and then in what seemed like slow motion, reached on inside the cup where only two pieces of papers happened to be inside. He swished them around trying to pick one and eventually he picked one. Kisa pulled it out and after a small brief pause he then opened the paper and a gigantic smirk spread along his face. It was Onoderas worse nightmare come true._

**_"Mad Hatter."_**

_At the same time everyone else involved in the Emerald team immediately turned towards Onodera knowing that there was only one costume left. There was only one choice Onodera was going to have to make._

_"Y-Yokozawa don't you have to -"_

_He wasn't even able to get the words stammering past his lips. Yokozawa turned his hard eyes immediately towards the shorter male and replied. "I don't have to pick from your teams cup sine I'm in the Financial department. Besides I already chose I'm going as the Devil."_

_"How Appropriate." Onodera couldn't resist turning his head and muttering the words under his breath. There went his last hope and not getting the "cute" costume out of the bunch. Yokozawa tilted the cup upside down allowing the last slip of paper to come sliding out and opened the sucker reading out loud with a small smirk shinning from the corners of his lips._

**_"Bunny Rabbit."_**

**- FLASH BACK END -**

It was at that very moment his life seemed to stop. He looked upwards seeing his reflection once again in the mirror and immediately brought both hands up covering his face. How was he going to get through this night looking like this? This had to have been part of Yokozawas plan or something. Well, Onodera very well couldn't hide out all night inside the men's restroom. Sooner or later someone was going to come in searching for him so at least this was going to be on his terms. He growled low in his throat taking in a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

After taking in that breath for courage he then turned walking out of the room and into the party. Tons of people where there all dressed in costumes and dancing around to some Halloween music that was blasting across the speakers. Everyone was either dancing, eating some of the wonderful dishes stretched out across the table or simply having a conversation with fellow quests which happened to range from members of the publishing company, too authors all the way to popular store clerks that sold their merchandise. The room was littered with different Halloween decorations truly showing what holiday it was.

"Just two hours - just two hours." Hopefully repeating that one phrase over and over inside his head would make the night go by quicker. Onodera just wanted this night over with so that he'd be able to burn this costume and never speak of wearing it again.

Right as he was about to grab some punch he heard the familiar excited voice from one of his fellow Editors. It could only be the baby-faced editor of the group, Kisa.

"Ricchan! You look absolutely adorable!"

At least he could handle seeing Kisa. The younger editor turned spotting the man dressed head to toe as a "Mad Hatter". The whole outfit consists of an overly large hat that had the usual uneven fraction listed on the card along with this overly large black trench coat, orange vest on the inside and green pants. He looked absolutely handsome.

"O-Oh thank you. Wow, Kisa-san you look fantastic in your outfit."

"Thank you. I had a little help picking it out!"

"Kisa-san! I've got our drinks!"

Onoderas attention immediately turned hearing the sudden voice and was shocked to see a rather attractive blonde haired man rushing over to where he and Kisa were standing. The guy had been dressed from head to toe like one of those storybook princes. He almost sparkled in the surroundings lights. Even He had a cooler costume then the damn Bunny Rabbit one.

"Oh Ricchan allow me to introduce you too Yukina Ko. He's in charge of the Shojo-manga section at Mamiro Bookstore. Yukina this is Onodera Ritsu, he's one of my co-workers."

Yukina who happened to always be so bright and happy immediately put on this big smile and lounged his hand forward instantly grabbing his hand and giving it a fair shake. Yukina was shaking his hand so vigorously that it nearly knocked him off his feed completely.

"Oh wow, how cute you are Onodera-san. You really do make an adorable bunny."

The two would then make their way away from Onodera Kisa coming up with some reason for leaving and quickly disappeared. Onodera was kind of glad to have his piece of mind back. At least he didn't have to parade around in this outfit in front of everyone. He kind of disappeared into the background with everyone else hosting discussions and dancing.

"Least I can be a wallflower." His dark eyes darted down towards the watch that was on his wrist and saw that he only had about another hour before he'd be able to actually leave maybe, just maybe he'd be able to sneak out of here without Takano catching sight of him. If only he'd be that lucky. "Only a few hours - just a few hours."

Onodera was way too focused on his watch when he suddenly felt a breath of cool air against his neck instantly driving him out of his little world and unfortunately down into reality. His head suddenly sprung up right and was surprised to see Takano standing there dressed completely as an old Victorian vampire. He wore the classic white puffy shirt with the little black vest and pair of pants and a nice little black cape that truly pulled the look together complete with real fangs.

"Little bunny - you're not trying to sneak out of here without seeing me are you? You look mighty tempting."

He was absolutely the last person he wanted to come face-to-face and he certainly didn't want Takano seeing him in this state. Onodera had been sneaky enough to get out of the house and changed into the outfit once he got to the establishment. He didn't want a single soul to see him dressed like this. Well, so much for that wish.

"Funny Takano-san shouldn't you be mingling with your guests? Yokowaza must be searching for you."

Takano closed the distance leaning his forearm lightly against the wall so that he was able to lean that much closer towards Onodera. He was sure being risky tonight but it was well worth it. Takano never imagined how tempting Onodera would look dressed in the bunny body costume but there he was. The last thing he wanted was for another person to come and scoop him up.

"It doesn't look as bad as you think you know. Stop concerning yourself with small details."

How the bloody hell could he tell that he was embarrassed about the outfit? Onodera immediately flushed across his face spinning around so that he was able to completely face the Editor-In-Chief.

"I-I am not. Don't you have guests to mingle with?"

There was the Onodera he knew. A sly smirk spread along his lips as he inched closer to where the distance between the two grew smaller and smaller. His dark eyes latched onto Onoderas until he was able to actually force the cutely dressed editor against the wall.

"Maybe you're the only one I'm concerning myself with? Maybe you're the only one that really needs me attention, Ritsu."

CRAP! He was doing it again. Onodera could barely look into his eyes before finally shifting his hands pressing one against his shoulder and attempting to give it a fair shove enough so that he'd be able to maneuver through the elder to gain his freedom.

"Stop it. What are you gonna do if someone sees you?"

Takano was about to reply something when he suddenly heard a voice. It belonged to none other than Hatori himself and he was dressed as the costume he had picked. It was a modern-day Robin Hood complete with dress hood that covered his head and all the usual trimmings you might find on that costume. Hatori wasn't sure if he really saw what he thought he did - Takano getting awfully close to Onodera but it really wasn't any of his concern to beginning with.

"Takano-san I thought I'd tell you that the person you asked me to inform you when he arrived has finally arrived."

Takano gripped his hands down as he tried to keep his cool the last thing he wanted was to signal Onodera on who it happened to be. Takano wanted to have a small discussion with said person before he had the opportunity to reach the brunette editor. Onodera had turned an even brighter red shade if that was even possible at the current moment. He tried to act as if he was an inch tall and no one was able to see him but Hatori popped that little bubble of hope.

"Onodera, you look - charming."Yeah, Charming - he was attempting to be nice but it really wasn't going over so well. He narrowed his eyes trying to keep his cool but it was Takano that decided to speak out.

" Onodera wait here. I'm going to go handle something but when we get back we need to seriously talk."

Last thing Takano wanted was for Onodera to have an altercation with Dante here so Takano decided he was going to cut the problem off at the top. Now all he had to do was find the man among all these guests and find a private place to host a conversation.

"Whatever Takano go handle what you need too."

Takano rose his hand upwards and ruffled his hair attempting to give him comfort once again since he knew that Onodera was stressing out about the costume thing. He suddenly pulled his hand away and continued to head towards the direction Hatori gave him. Meanwhile Onodera was left completely alone.

The "Monster Mash" song began to blast across the speakers as Onodera leaned against the wall battling with himself mentally on why he had yet to move from this spot. He knew it wasn't because of Takano but maybe, it was. Maybe he wanted to hear what Takano had to say. It'd probably be the same old "I love you" confession but the way Takano looked when he said it. It almost gave him the chills. It had to be something extremely serious to get to Takano at such an extreme level.

"This better be good Takano-san."

"Ritsu."

That voice - Onodera didn't need to turn around to know exactly who that was. He was stunned standing there that very spot. It couldn't be. But it would make sense Dante was a manga author so of course he'd be here at this celebration. Onodera drew in a deep breath and slowly turned around to face him putting on a smile.

"Hey Dante - nice costume."

Standing there wearing a Frankenstein costume happened to be none other than Dante. He wore the complete look with a tattered brown shirt and pants to match and even had the little bolts on the side of the neck that added to the look. He smiled the moment he saw Onodera and had to come over to talk to him especially the way their last conversation had went.

"Onodera we need to talk."

"D-Dante I can't right now. You see its - Takano-san!"

Out of no where Takano had come rushing back towards Onodera after catching out of the corner of his eye that Dante happened to be there. Takano had been scanning over the party guests trying to find the man before he found Onodera but it was obvious that he failed that little mission. He immediately closed the distance between the three and moved his body to stand protectively in front of Onodera glaring towards Dante.

"Look Dante I'm not sure how you were able to come across Onoderas house number but this stops right here and now."

"Oh really? Maybe you should be telling yourself that stuff Takano-san. Haven't you been following Onodera around as well?"

"That's different! You're-"

"Takano-san!"

Onodera had grown tired of listening to the two bicker back and forth and if someone was going to talk to Dante it was going to be him. The younger male would slightly shift so that he was facing Takano and pressed his hands down against the sides of his hips trying to look as threatening as he could muster up dressed as a fluffy bunny.

"Look, I can handle Dante okay. Just give me a few minutes. Follow me Dante."

He needed the chance to speak to Dante without all the ears around. He needed to clear everything up the right way and he certainly didn't need Takano getting involved in his business and there really wasn't anything Takano could do. He couldn't follow Onodera and go against his wishes so he did the only thing he could. He faintly nodded his head and watched as Onodera disappeared with a smirking Dante outside towards the balcony. Takano would clutch his hand tightly before then walking a few steps closer keeping his eye on the two at all times.

Onodera had led him around outside to one of the many balcony scenes and sighed the moment she felt the cool night air touch his skin. He even rose his hands upwards pulling back the bunny hood so he was able to look Dante dead in the eye without looking ridiculous.

"Good now just the two of us can talk. Onodera happy Halloween."

He knew this wasn't why he brought Dante out here. Onodera knew he had to be direct and to the point so he sucked in a sharp breath and opened those brown eyes to look him dead straight in the eye trying to be as firm as he possibly could.

"Dante, you're always calling me and texting me. You even have my house number and no one can figure out why you have such a thing."

"Don't you want me to call you Onodera? You don't want to spend time with me?"

Okay honestly Now the conversation had begun to turn down that road of creepy that Onodera was hoping to avoid. He sighed a bit raising his hand upright and pressed his fingers against his temple trying to figure out a way to settle everything. He wanted to figure away to push Dante away without really hurting him but he was beginning to lose his patience with this kind of stuff.

" Dante it's not that it's just. You're everywhere. We talk constantly on the phone and it's just - too much. It's too much to handle Dante. You and I are strictly partners in this business. We just work together on your manga and that's all - this is ever going to be."

Onodera stared straight towards Dante and saw the slight shift in his eyes. He could tell that his words were really starting to sink in and well he figured he should quietly make his escape before things got too out of hand.

"Now if we're done I have to get back inside."

The brunette editor turned beginning to make his way inside. He figured that Dante could use the moments to gather all of his thoughts that were thundering around inside of his head. Also, it would kind of put the period on the situation. They both needed some time apart from one another. Onodera had his back directed towards Dante when suddenly his voice called out to Onodera making him stop in his steps.

"Are you going back inside for Takano?"

Onodera slowly turned around to look Dante in the eyes and questioned what he had said.

"Excuse me?"

Dante didn't hesitate to say something. He slowly turned those eyes upwards and looked him dead in the eye, the once loving and soft Dante was not replaced by something much more harder - something even darker then before.

"I said - are you going back inside for Takano?"

Oh no he didn't. Onodera had a faint blush ease across his face as he clutched his hands trying to control his temper and try to sound serious but that was getting a little hard to control. "N-No I'm not. Now see ya later Dante."

**"WAIT!"**

Out of no where Dante snatched up at Onoderas wrist grabbing it with a tight grip enough to keep Onodera from moving so much as another inch from his current spot. Onodera was caught by surprise as well. He turned looking those eyes towards Dante's face and then sucked in a sharp breath.

"Dante let go."

**"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I CARE FOR YOU ONODERA!"**

Onodera had begun to really struggle against Dante's grip hold on his wrist. He was trying to get free but this guy had a kung-fu like grip. He continued to move trying to break free but he wasn't able too. Those dark eyes begun to fill with worry and concern.

"Dante just - let me go!"

**"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN CARING ABOUT YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A DAMN DO YOU! ITS ALL ABOUT TAKANO ISNT IT! ISNT IT!"**

Dante suddenly jerked at Onoderas arm and it immediately shot pain straight up his arm. The sudden jerk movement caused Onodera to stumble a few footsteps as he tried to loosen the painful feeling trembling up across his arm. How was he going to get out of this one? How was he going to get Dante to let him go? He was really losing his mind now and Onodera knew he had to get away but the question was - how?


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: okay I know its been awhile and trust me Im trying to get more then one chapter out each month but Im scheduled to have surgery next month on the 14th . so Im probably not gonna wanna be on for a few days afterwards. So Im gonna try to have the next chapter out sooner. x_x but yeah this has my first ever yaoi lemon - so please dont be too harsh xD but I hope you all enjoy it!**

"Dante you need too -"

He wasn't even able to complete his sentence when suddenly a loud voice carried across the room even over the music that was blasting. It had a stern tone too it enough to literally make everyone stop what they were doing and their attention immediately shifted to look towards the source.

"LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!"

The sheer threatening tone was enough to bring shivers across Onodera and made him turn his face and was shocked to find that the source was none other than Takano himself. He never expected him to come rushing to his aid but here he was - he was coming to help him. Takano easily maneuvered through all the guests that had been there towards the outside. Onodera was just grateful that his voice had been loud enough to snag Dante's attention and his grip on Onoderas wrist had loosened even the slightest amounts.

"I said - let him go now." The stern words came out of Takanos lips as he was now face-to-face with Dante who still held onto his wrist. Dante narrowed his eyes towards Takano attempting to keep some sort of confidence in himself.

"What?"

"Dante, let him go now or else you're going to find yourself in a very public position on the ground."

"Oh really? You'd do that in front of all your bosses and your guests? Just because of me? You wouldn't dare."

A slow smirk of cockiness spread along Dante's face as he kept his focus on Takano and had yet to let go of Onoderas wrist. He knew that Takano would never cause a scene in front of all these people just for Onodera. He suddenly tightened his grip on Onoderas wrist causing the younger male to publicly winch in agony in front of Takano who growled.

"Your wrong. I wouldn't because of you - but I would for Onodera."

That comment surprised Onodera would he really risk his job? Everything he had worked so hard for just for his safety? He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or upset with him. He turned glancing slightly towards Dante's face waiting to see if he'd actually release him or not. Onodera continued to struggle against his hold hoping that it'd loosen up but there was no such luck.

"You know what - HERE!"

He suddenly shoved Onodera down towards the floor after having gotten so upset. The smaller petite male got caught completely off guard as he connected against the ground and well when he hit the floor his wrist was out to catch his fall instantly shooting pain once again. He winched and that was all it took. Takano was seeing red and pushed forward grabbing Dante by the shirt collar and shoving him against the railing awfully close to pushing the author over the edge.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON HIM!"

"T-Takano-san! Wait don't"

People were beginning to turn around and look at the situation going on there and Onodera knew that this was going to be bad for not only his career but also for Takano's who had worked so hard for this company. Onodera pushed himself up from the floor instantly rushing over and trying to push Takano off of Dante who was a bit perplexed by the sudden movements and watched as Onodera begun to push Takano off.

"Takano-san there's too many people watching you! You have to stop it!"

Onodera had begun to battle against Takano trying to get him to calm down enough so that the audience watching them would begin to leave them alone. Dante stood there turning his eyes towards Takano and then glanced down towards the object of his affection. Onodera was able to calm down Takano enough to where he didn't want to immediately kill him.

The dark-haired editor-in-chief finally can be brought down to a really calm level and he completely released the hold on Dantes shirt and then shoved the man backwards before he used his now free arm to wrap around Onoderas shoulders.

"I think it'd be best if you get the hell out of here Dante. Just looking at you makes me disgusted. Lets go Ritsu."

Once again Takano would not give Onodera a chance to refuse his command. His hand slipped from being wrapped around his shoulder to reach downwards and grab Onoderas hand and used that as an aid to tug him along. Dante reached his hands upwards adjusting the collar of his outfit and then in a fit of pure rage pushed passed a few of the guests that were lingering around the scene of the incident.

Takano kept his firm hold on Onoderas hand almost dragging him away and it wasn't until the smaller male called out to him did Takano finally realize the strength behind his own hold. Onodera turned looking towards Takanos face and cleared his throat trying his best to calm himself down after everything that happened.

"T-Takano-san, stop please - you're hurting my hand."

That brought him right back down to reality. The last thing he wanted was to bring him any sort of pain that was the reason why he had stopped Dante to begin with. He would finally come to a stop around the corner where very little people were once around and released his hold on his hand.

"Sorry Ritsu."

Onodera watched as the raven haired editor walked towards the closet wall. He knew he needed to calm down and truthfully, the last thing he wanted was for Onodera to see this side of him. So he kept his back turned towards the younger addition to the Manga department. Takano knew he couldn't face Onodera, a fear had went rampant through his body. He couldn't imagine what Dante would have done to Onodera if he didn't get there when he did.

"Takano-san?"

It wasn't like Takano to be so quiet. Onodera could feel the tension that had washed over the two since what happened and Onodera didn't like it. He kept that injured wrist that was still shooting pain and inched closer pressing his now free palm gently against his back. Usually he really couldn't care, or at least attempted to show he didn't care, but this time Takano being all upset was practically because of him.

"Onodera - I'm going to do whatever I possibly can to get you removed from being Dante's editor. If I can swing it all together I plan to get him dropped from the label."

Now he certainly wasn't expecting that. He wasn't sure if that whole situation was worth Dante losing his career. Sure, he'd like to certainly be switched with another editor but he didn't want to ruin the guys life for something that might be a misunderstanding.

"Are you sure Takano-san? I don't know if management will allow such a drastic move."

"I'll do whatever I have too in order to make sure your kept safe Onodera. Lets go get your wrist checked out."

Takano reached his hand downwards grasping Onoderas free and not hurt wrist and begun to tug him over towards the inside of the building. He was just thankful that there was a medical aid inside that was welling to check out Onodera. The smaller male instantly blushed pushing his feet down against the floor trying to stop himself from being tugged.

"W-Wait Takano-san, w-why would it matter? If I was safe or not?"

Did he really need to ask? Takano had his back turned towards Ritsu as he overheard the question. A slow smirk spread across Takanos face before he then shifted and spun around to where he was once again facing Ritsu. He was smiling brightly for the first time that whole evening and without another word he wrapped his arms around the petite male.

"Ritsu, do you really have to ask? I told you I loved you didn't I? I'm always going to be there when you really need me too. Nothing is going to stand in my way of coming to your rescue. I really do love you."

Now if he wasn't blushing already he certainly was now. Onodera had always figured that Takano was simply joking around or messing with him. He never fully took Takano completely one hundred percent serious so why should he now? Why should this moment be any different right?

"Stop playing around Takano-san."

He attempted to turn, wanting to maneuver away from Takano but the dark-haired man was quick. He was able to close the distance between the two and used his body once again to push his figure right up against the nearest wall. Takano was going to make his point crystal clear right here - now. Onodera needed to learn that he was being completely serious each time he said the phrase "I love you" to him.

"Why says I'm playing around Ritsu?"

"T-Takano-san."

Onodera was unable to get another word out as Takano had taken the time to capture his chin and pressed his lips right against his own. Ritsus eyes grew very wide as he attempted to push away from Takanos body but he just wasn't able too. Takanoss mouth skillfully moved across his own deepening the kiss and even going as fat as to nip at Onoderas bottom lip begging for entrance. All he got was a muffled response from Ritsu which opened his mouth enough to slip his tongue in and begin to faintly stroke at Onoderas.

Moments later Takano would pull backwards seeing the dazed and awe-struck expression that came over Onoderas face. He finally shook his head trying to push himself out of that moment and back down into reality. His face and lips read it all - you could literally just look at Ritsus face and know that he had been "kissed" that way by someone very special to him.

"E-Enough Takano why do you keep playing these games?"

He tried to move away from Takano wanting to get away but he wasn't letting him. Takano reached his hand upwards pressing his palms against the side of his face. Takano really wanted Onodera to actually get the picture but how? Takano could read his feelings across Onoderas face perfectly.

"Ritsu! Their not games. You think I would put my career on the line for just anybody? What is it going to take for you to actually see that I really love you Onodera. What am I going to have to do to get you to see it?"

Takano finally reached his hands out and wrapped Onodera pushing him gently against his body. No longer was he forced Onodera like he was before, but this time he gently wanted to hug his former lover. He was hoping that this time all his feelings would get out without him having to be so dominate like usual. The brunette editor was once again blushing feeling the warmth of Takanos chest against his even through both of their costumes. Only difference was, instead of trying to push away from him Onodera was simply resting there.

"I love you Ritsu. I told you that I had other relationships but I could never get over you what does that tell you? Doesn't that tell you that I'm still and always going to be in love with you Ritsu?"

He wasn't able to say anything - Onodera just stood there with his cheek pressed against Takanos chest. He could hear the heart beating against his ear and each breath he took in. Maybe Takano was being serious? There was no way he was going to let his guard down now though.

"Onodera don't you feel it?"

"Feel - what?"

Takano moved his hands downwards and grabbed a hold of Onoderas hands placing both of them against the sides of his neck where he was able to actually feel the pulsation from his heart and each breath he took into his lungs.

"You're the only one that makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time."

Onodera wasn't fully prepared as Takano leaned down and brushed another kiss against his lips like the one before except this time Onodera wasn't going to pull away and Takano could feel it. He ran his hands against Onoderas back and the kiss turned deeper and a lot more romantic. Takano knew that if they continued with their actions Takano was going to lose control in front of everyone and anyone and he really didn't care. Takano somehow managed to pull away from Onoderas mouth and said in a husky sounding voice.

"Follow me."

Ritsus face was completely flushed in a light red color as he felt Takano take a hold of his wrist and begun to tug him inside once again. He had little to say - not that Takano would honestly listen at this current time anyways.

"T-Takano what about your guests?"

Takano didn't answer him immediately, instead the pair managed to make their way through the people who were there because of oh this special award. He knew the perfect room that was available to use for the time being. Takano didn't release Onoderas hand as he tugged the younger male through the crowds and up the hallway until he was able to reach the door and pushed the sucker open.

"W-Wait Takano-san!"

But Takano wasn't waiting. He pulled Onodera inside and then pushed his smaller figure against the door closing it in the process. Takanos lips were immediately pushing against Onoderas own in one lustful, deep, and passionate kiss. His lips danced against Onoderas moving onto an open mouth kiss. Onodera couldn't hold in a pain groan.

**_** THE LEMON STARTS HERE - BEWARE **_**

Takanos hands were busy pulling down Onoderas zipper off his bunny costume wanting to feel the brush of skin-to-skin contact. Onodera could feel his pulse beginning to race more and more as Takanos lips pressed on his and begun to travel down against his neck.

"Takanao-san."

Once Takano had worked the zipper down far enough he was pleased to see that Onodera wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. A small devilish smirk spread across his lips as he leaned back from Ritsus neck. Onodera was already shivering from the feeling of the cool breeze against his skin and that was when it hit him! He forgot to put on an under shirt.

"Uh - all my shirts were - d-dirty!"

Same old Onodera. He was trying to make excuses for things that needed none. His hands rose upwards and brushed against the smooth skin of Onoderas chest feeling the working muscles of his stomach and skimming his fingertips over each rib he could feel through his skin.

"No need to make excuses Onodera."

"T-There not! AH!"

Onodera couldn't resist the soft "meep" escaping his lips as he felt Takanos fingertips grip at his nipples giving them a tweak and sending shivers all along his body. Already his knees were beginning to shake and threatening to give out from underneath his weight. Almost sensing that Takano grabbed Onoderas good wrist once more and tugged him towards the couch before pushing on his bare chest and shoving him gently against the couch.

"Your mine tonight Ritsu."

The words eased from his lips as he begun to remove his black cape and eased out of the black vest and allowed his fingertips to fiddle with each button unbuttoning them with perfect movements. Just hearing him say that brought another tremor along Onoderas spine. The brunette shifted pressing his hands down against the couch and eased his upper body up enough to look closer at Takano.

"B-But what about wor-UMPH!"

Once more, his words were cut short as Takanos lips claimed Onoderas in a lustful kiss. He eased both broad shoulders out of the sleeves and allowed the article of clothing to drop down to his bare feet. Takano shifted his body positioning himself in between Onoderas legs and pushed the younger male down against the couch cushions. Suddenly his lips were gently pulling back inches away so when he spoke his breath would hit Onoderas lips.

"What did I tell you Ritsu - tonight you are mine and I -."

Takano reached down grabbing one of Onoderas hands and pressed it over his heart letting Onodera feel every beat that thumped heavily against his chest. Takano wanted him to feel each word that was coming out of his mouth in a much deeper sense.

"I'm yours."

That was all it took. Takano leaned inwards trailing his mouth down along Onoderas throat. Onodera had shifted his hands scratching his fingernails down against his back gripping at his skin as he felt each kiss plant against his body. Damn, Takano knew each place to touch to get Onoderas body turned on to the point of no return. Takanos lips continued to glide across the front of his throat before reaching one of his nipples and smirked seeing the flushed expression on his lovers face. He never got tired of seeing that expression and tonight he certainly didn't plan on holding anything back. Onodera could feel the swirl of emotions beginning to swell up inside of him making little groans ease from his lips from all of Takanos actions. As Takanos lips were busy teasing his nipple he glanced those warm eyes towards the younger men face and slipped his hand downwards until his fingertips were able to push inside the waistband of his boxers and touch his growing manhood that was begging to be touched. The action alone caused a moan to ease from his lips.

"Ohh Takano-san."

Onodera reached his hand upwards gripping at his shoulder feeling the brush of Takanos hand sliding up and down along his length. God, nothing else in this world felt better to him. Onoderas eyes found their way closed as a darker blush eased onto his face. Nothing could be more embarrassing than this moment right here.

"You always did sound so cute when moaning my name Ritsu."

"S-Shut up."

"Why? I wanna hear more of it."

Takanos hand begun to move faster beginning to really pump with his hand. It felt great to have Onodera writhing underneath the strength of his palm. Onodera couldn't resist faint moans and groans from Takanos busy hand working against his body. He took in a deep breath trying to keep his body calm but there was no way that was going to happen.

"T-Takano-san, we shouldn't-"

"Here - touch mine too."

With his free hand Takano reached out grasping Onoderas hand and brought it down inside his own pants that now had been pushed down and into the boxers he was wearing. Onodera was caught a little off guard when he felt Takanos manhood that happened to be fully erect against his palm. He begun to move his hand matching Takanos speed who was working his own erection.

"Mhm - Takano-san."

Just hearing those lustful moans was enough to make Takano want more, he needed more from Onodera. Suddenly Takano pulled his hand away and moved from Onoderas own. He could no longer suppress those emotions. Takano shoved down the rest of Onoderas bunny suit completely removing it and then kicked off the remaining articles of clothing he had on.

"Forgive me I just cant wait anymore Ritsu."

Now was when his heart beat really begun to race, Onodera felt Takano shifting his legs opening himself wide and clear to Takanos view. That alone made the blush darken across his face. He felt a slight shift as Takano reached over snagging what appeared to be lotion and gave a few squirts onto his fingertips making sure they were coated completely before grinning.

"I've waited a long time for this Ritsu, a really long time."

Takano right his fingers down to his rectum and begun to twirl his fingertip against his hole. He was going to prepare him, it would only take a matter of minutes and soon he was able to slip one full digit inside his warmth all the way up to his second knuckle. From that movement alone Onodera was groaning underneath his arm. That brought a smile onto Takanos face. He begun to withdraw his finger only to faintly shove it right back in and slowly picked up the pace. All the while his eyes stayed glued to Onoderas face loving watching each reaction he had to his movements.

"Your so beautiful."

"Ahh."

Onodera was unable to form coherent words at this point and that was the exact moment Takano decided to push in another finger adding to the other digit that was pushing inside his butt. It heightened the pleasure and made Onodera reach his hand up grasping tightly at the fabric of the couch. Unable to do anything about the pleasurable onslaught Takano was doing against his body.

"Your so tight Ritsu."

"D-Don't talk like that!"

"Why you know you like it."

As Takanos fingers continued their movements thrusting in and out of Onoderas whole he leaned over nipping and sucking at Onoderas earlobe to further tease him. Onodera was completely unable to keep the moans and other sounds of pleasure from seeping past his mouth.

"I ahh!"

He sucked in a sharp breath feeling his pulse beginning to pick up even more, he was shocked the sucker hadn't thrust itself from his chest and beat around the room. Takano was enjoying the warmth of his body inclosing around his fingers and it only made him pine for more. He let out a shaky breath and turned looking down at Onoderas face. He scissor his fingers making sure Onoderas body was completely open and ready the last thing he wanted was to cause his partner any pain.

"Ritsu, I can't wait any longer. "

Within what seemed to be a blink of an eye, Takano had shifted pulling Onoderas legs apart and took his erection lining it up at Onoderas entrance and looked straight into his eyes. Once he saw those raw emotions, the passion Onodera was holding in, he pushed inside instantly causing a groan from his mouth and his body arching up.

"T-Takano-san!"

A smirk spread across his lips hearing that but there was something else he wanted to hear. Takano waited for a few minutes letting Onodera adjust. Takano leaned down brushing his lips against Onoderas lips before murmuring softly, "call me Masamune."

Onoderas green eyes faintly widen hearing that, it felt different calling Takano by his first name. It was so - intimate. But he knew he had too. Onodera wrapped his arms around Takanos neck leaning upwards and whether he got lost in the moment or he really didn't care if he showed his emotions or not, he brushed a kiss against his lips. Takano took that as a sign to go ahead and move and that was honestly all he needed. Takano begun to move his hips backwards and push forward each movement started out slow but within no time he was picking up speed and suddenly he had hit that nice little spot, that little spot inside Onoderas body he knew that would drive him crazy.

"Ohhh! Masamune!"

His fingertips gripped at Takanos shoulders and that brought a cocky smirk to his lips. He knew he had hit the right place. That was when he begun to specifically aim for that spot with each thrust. Within no time Onodera was moaning uncontrollable and clutching onto Takanos body as their heated, sweaty bodies continued to move against one another. Takano slipped his hand down beginning to stroke at Onoderas member matching perfectly in time with his thrusts.

"You feel so good around me. Your so tight."

Takanos movements begin to get just flat-out wild, his thrusts were moving quickly in and out in short jabs that specifically hit his prostate all while his hand pumped Onoderas manhood. That was when he felt the familiar tension building inside his abdomen, he knew it would only be a matter of time but he was determined to get Onodera to that place.

"Ritsu, I'm going to cum - lets cum together."

Their movements got even more dramatic. Onodera continued to moan listening to Takanos grunts over his body. Finally Takano couldn't take it anymore and neither could Onodera. Onodera was the first to crack.

"M-Masamune!"

At that exact moment he spilled his seed all over Takano and his own mid section and just feeling that was enough to drive Takano over the edge. There was no way he was going to be able to pull out so he hoped that Onodera wouldn't mind. A few more pumps and Takano instantly shot his load inside Onodera with a groan of his name.

"Ohh Ritsu!"

Finally they had both spent all their energy and Takano pulled himself out of Onodera once he was sure he was done and then dropped down behind Onodera. Takano wrapped his arm around Onoderas waist pulling him close to his body as they were both breathing heavy trying hard to come down from that natural high.

"Ritsu, I love you."

Takano nuzzled his face against Onoderas hair after mumbling the words out and faintly tightened his arm around Onodera protectively. He wanted to return his feelings - he wanted to say something back. Onodera faintly shifted rolling over to get face to face with him.

"Takanao - I."

But by the time he got face to face with Takano he saw that Takano had fallen asleep. Once again Onodera was able to see those long eyelashes he had fallen in a love with. Onodera smiled and leaned forward pressing a peck against Takanos lips before closing his eyes and following Takano into a light sleep.

**_** THE LEMON ENDS **_**

The bright morning sun was beginning to peak through the blinds on the window and cast a light straight across the room right onto the bed where Onodera happened to be sleeping peacefully. It was clear that Takano must have woken up and move the pair into the bedroom of the room they were staying in. The bright editor begun to stir feeling the heat rays against his face and finally moved sitting up right allowing the sheet to fall down to his waistline exposing his bare chest.

"What - a night."

Once he was finally fully awake it struck him - they had, they did - oh god. Onodera rose his hands upwards rubbing at his face with his hands trying everything possible to wake himself up from this "nightmare" that he was stuck in. It had to be a nightmare right? Or maybe he just got drunk, got naked and slipped into a strange bed? Yeah that's it. It had nothing to do with Takano.

"Hey Onodera! If you don't get up we're seriously going to be late."

Takano had stuck his head around the corner of the mystery room to peer into the bedroom where now Onodera was sitting awestruck with a really shocked expression across his face. So much for this being one bad nightmare that happened. With that being said Takano would disappear back into wherever he was and Onodera would go ahead to grab the nearest pillow and scream into the sucker. How did he allow this to happen - again?

After the feeling of complete and utter defeat he pulled back the sheets and his eyes moved down towards his wrist that was lightly covered with an ace bandage. That was when all the memories of last nights events came flying back into his cranium.

"That's right - Dante went all crazy on me and Takano saved me."

He always did have a thing for being at the right place at the right time. Onodera sighed and finally stood up onto his feet working his digits through his hair. That was when it hit him - he didn't have any clothes here. It seems that the pair simply worked into one of the rooms at the parties site and just never went home.

"Takano-san, how - how am I suppose to get dressed without any - UMBH." Onoderas words were cut short as Takano tossed a pair of black slacks and a light blue button down shirt.

"They might be a bit big. I sent an old friend and I think he brought back more of my clothes instead of your own."

A faint blush crossed over Onoderas face as he pulled down the articles of clothing and begun to look them over. Yeah, they were definitely Takanos. Oh well, at least he could manage with these for one day until he was able to get to his own apartment and get into his own clothes. He stood there for a few moments clutching the articles of clothing in his hands before speaking.

"Thank you."

Takano once more would disappear around the corner before calling out to Onodera one more time.

"Why don't you go take a hot shower and when you get out we'll head to work. Unless of course, you want me to come in there and scrub your back for you Onodera."

What was this a couple thing? Onodera shook his head immediately and with lightning-like speed rushed into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him. He pressed his back against the door using it as further insurance that he would be alone at least for this fifteen minutes.

"Man." Onodera had turned on the water making the small room instantly begin to fill with steam. In the mean time Onodera pressed his palms against the marble edge of the sink looking into the bathroom mirror. It was filled with steam so he reached his hand out rubbing a small circle in the dead center of the mirror clearing it enough so that he was able to at least see his face. Onodera could still see the "mark" Takano had placed on his neck but at least it was beginning to go down some in shades. It wasn't as bright as it was the previous day.

"Thank god."

He would then use his forearm brushing it against the mirror wiping away the entire steam only to see that his body was covered in little red "love marks" or better known to most as "hickeys". They seemed to be everywhere! Across his chest, on his shoulders, over the front of his neck!

"TAKANO-SAN!"

Takano was standing in the living room, inside his hands happened to be two coffees in to-go cups with steam slowly rising from the top. He was dressed and all set to go. Takano knew that they needed to get to work but he also had another reason for being so jumpy to get there. He wore this bright smirk across his lips the moment he heard Onodera scream from the bathroom having it carry throughout the small room.

"Guess he found 'em huh?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Okay in spite of it being Thanksgiving I busted my butt to get this quick chapter out. So happy Thanksgiving everyone! Its short but I have to get up early and make my way to my aunts . oh joy. So I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ Im so proud that people are reading and reviewing! Thank you all so much! I truly love it. Anyways enjoy!**

Finally Takano and Onodera had arrived at Marukawa Publishing after Onodera had picked one of his shirts with the larges turtlenecks possible trying to cover up as many of the "love marks" as he could do. All while Takano simply watched with a confident smirk across his lips. But one question had lingered into Onoderas mind - he had to ask.

"Takano-san, whats - what's going to happen with Dante?"

His eyes instantly turned down towards his wrist that still happened to be wrapped in a bandage. He simply used his long sleeve to cover it. Onodera didn't wish to listen to tons of people asking a million questions and having to repeat the story of "what happened" over and over again. Takano instantly shifted, the entire mood seemed to change for a slight moment. He seemed to square his shoulders out a bit more before answering in a plain tone of voice it was obvious that he was still upset by the situation.

"I'm going to speak with Yokozawa and get Dante removed from our list of authors. A man like that doesn't deserve to be writing manga novels for any company little alone this one."

The pair had just stepped out of the elevator onto their floor together. Onodera was sure that there was going to be some sort of talk since Takano disappeared after Dante had left the party and didn't even stay around long enough to receive his award. What made matters worse was Onodera too had disappeared. Perfect. Just what he needed an official "office scandal" while he was trying to make a name for himself here. Just great. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips as the metal twin doors opened up and the two stepped out onto the main floor beginning to make their way through the rows of office people who happened to be watching and staring at the two.

"Their watching us Takano-san."

"Should we give them something to watch then Onodera?"

Almost instantly a cherry shade crossed Onoderas face once again. Curse Takano for him being able to make Onodera blush so easily. For a second Onodera had completely stopped walking before finally picking up the pace and rushing past Takano to reach his desk first so he could instantly put his nose into his work. The last thing he wanted was to run into someone from their department and possibly having to explain for his "disappearance" last night. Takano stayed behind continued to stride towards his desk at his regular pace that same smile continuing to shine across his lips. Onodera really could be way to cute for his own good. He was way to easy to tease - but that's one of the things he absolutely adored about Onodera.

FINALLY! Onodera reached his desk and eased out of his brown jacket setting it across the back of his chair before instantly plopping down onto the empty chair seat and looked down towards the files that were there. Silently, he was praying no one say anything - no one say anything. He pulled open the first file and was surprised to see the name "Dante La Doria" was scribbled on the top. Immediately Onodera slammed the top of the file down remembering all the events from last night.

Takano had reached there right in time to see the file and got a glimpse of the picture. It was Dante. Oh no, he wasn't having that. Takano eased out of his black jacket folding the article of clothing in half and set it down on the desk. The other members of the Emerald team had yet to arrive so he figured he'd leave Onodera alone. As long as the younger editor was busy correcting manga scripts then he would be able to ease away to discuss this with Yokozawa. If it was the last thing he did he was going to get Dante removed from Onoderas list of authors. He was going to protect what was his.

The raven haired editor-in-chief would take one last glance over at Onodera and then disappeared around the corner to catch Yokozawa by the refreshments. It was still pretty early but already his old college buddy was pretty beat from the party and was taking this opportunity to grab a cup of coffee.

"Hey Yokozawa - we need to talk."

"Masamune, where the hell where you? I had to explain to the main heads of the company that you suddenly became greatly ill and had to rush home immediately. What happened with you, Onodera and Dante? I saw him shove down Onodera and you got all physical even taking the risk to do so in front of all our other authors, guests and more importantly your boss, I hope it was for a good reason. Now explain what happened and it had better be good."

Takano came face to face with his friend pressing his left arm against the front of the vending machine and leaned against it completely. He wanted to make sure the conversation stayed private. Takano wasn't a fool, he understood that Onodera was one that enjoyed having his privacy kept that way and the last thing he wanted was to make his love interest uncomfortable.

"I'll explain first I want you to remove Dante from Onoderas editing. That man needs to be kicked out of here completely."

Yokozawa would sigh raising his free hand upwards and pinched the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and fingertip. He knew this was going to come up today - hence why the coffee. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath and then once again reopened them looking straight towards his college friend.

"I can't do that Masamune. My orders come down from the main heads you know that. They had been impressed with the way he was handling his earlier authors and decided to give him Dantes manuscripts."

That was the last thing he wanted to hear instantly Takanos eyes narrowed towards his friend. He clutched his palm that was resting against the sleek glass of the refreshment machine. This was ridiculous.

"Your lying! Say it's a damn emergency! If what you say is true Takafumi then you saw Dante push down Onodera, he caused Onodera to sprain his wrist. You know his hands are his life - just the way mine are. You can not just let this go unpunished!"

Oh now things were really beginning to pick up. Yokozawa leaned downwards picking up the cup that had filled with the black liquid and brought it to his lips. He needed the added caffeine. After a brief pause, Yokozawa lowered the cup and then spoke to answer his question. Yokozawa still held unreturned feelings for his friend and he knew the feelings Takano possessed with Onodera.

"Masamune, look I shouldn't even be telling you this but Dante wrote an e-mail to the company. He said that he apologized for his rough treatment on Onodera claiming he was under stress and had taken out earlier rage on him. He also stated that he sent Onodera a e-mail of apology and claimed never to take such actions again. The company believes that it was a simple one-time-thing."

WHAT? How could this company be so damn blinded! Takanos clutched hand instantly rose upwards and then suddenly slammed his fist against the sleek glass but not hard enough to actually break the surface. His face screamed completely anger.

"DAMN IT! Yokozawa, hes not sorry! This is all an excuse! He has stalked Onodera and I wouldn't put it past him if he was the one that destroyed my bloody apartment. He can not get close to Onodera alone again. If the company wont drop him as an author then I'll go with him to all the meetings as a bodyguard."

Takano had turned around to leave but Yokozawas next comment was enough to stop him dead in his tracks.

"I'm afraid you can't do that Masamune."

He didn't need to turn around to reply to that comment.

"What?"

This time Yokozawa kept staring straight ahead, management had specifically told him to deliver this part of the message to Takano personally. He was told to make this point crystal clear that way there would be no further confusion.

"I said you can't do that. In the e-mail Dante wrote that you got physical with him and he hinted towards threatening to sue the Marukawa company for putting him in such a risky environment. The company couldn't handle that kind of bad publicity not to mention it would be damaging to all the other authors listed and this company would surely fail."

Listening to that statement Takano slowly turned around so that he was able to make eye contact with him. Yokozawa was immediately taken back he had never seen that hatred, that look of pure and utter disgust in Takanos eyes before.

"Basically what are you saying Yokozawa?"

Now he really needed that need breath. Yokozawa once again sucked in a sharp breath puffing out his chest for a moment as he braved himself to say this last bit. This "official" word from those upstairs. His hands shifted at the sides of his legs before then finding the strength to actually say it.

"You are not allowed to be anywhere near Mr. La Doria when he is with Dante. If you do, the company has made an agreement to severely punish you."

For a flash of a second but it was at that moment he realized nothing could be worse than seeing something happen to Onodera. Nothing could ever be as bad as witnessing the pain that Onodera was in last night and that was only a shove. He couldn't imagine the lengths that Dante could really go too if given the chance to really be alone with Onodera once again.

"I don't care. Let them punish me." Takano took three steps towards the door preparing to turn and make his way back inside his own little department. Little did he know that Onodera needed to make a few copies of some of the manga sketches and the copy machine happened to be "conveniently" located right besides the refreshment machines. Onodera crouched down low listening to their conversation keeping the files pressed tightly against his chest. Hearing that comment about Takano being "punished" instantly his mind begun to race with "what if's"

[ Onoderas inner thought] _"Oh no! He cant be punished for something so stupid!"_

He inched closer listening to what was going to be said next. Yokozawa called out to Takano once again this time with something a little more shocking and down right unfair to the Editor-In-Chief.

"Takano, if you violate this command then you're going to be fired."

FIRED! No way. There was no way. He had just received the bloody award for best "Editor-In-Chief" and they would toss him aside for some author? Takano could feel the anger beginning to really rise in his body. It took everything inside him to keep that temper under control. He wanted nothing more than to spin around and shout at his college friend that this company could shove it! Takano knew what was more important. Onodera. However, Onodera who had overheard it gasped covering his mouth. No way was he going to allow him to lose his job for his own actions. Onodera was right about to speak up when the elevator opened up and out popped a very happy Kisa. He instantly pounced the younger fellow editor.

"Ricchan! You've got to see these pictures of you in your bunny outfit! Their so Kawaii!"

At first Onodera thought he didn't hear Kisa correctly. He continued to stare towards his "higher uppers" that were now in front of him. He had been found out. Perfect. Now they knew that he had been spying on them this entire time.

"W-Will Takano-san really be fired Yokozawa-san?"

Yokozawa certainly wasn't going to sugar coat anything for Ritsu. He never had before and he certainly wasn't going to start now. He had agreed to let go of his feelings for Takano but that didn't mean he had to particularly like Onodera either.

"Yes. If Takano goes with you when you see Dante he will be fired. And because of Takano being fired under "suspicious" grounds no other company will hire him. No matter the recommendations. It could be a bloody letter from the pope and he still would not be hired. All because he wants to play bodyguard to you."

"Yokozawa!"

He couldn't put all that on Onodera. This was all Takanos decision.

" Onodera is my main concern. You know that. All my Editors safetly and well-being inside the company are my top property no matter who the author is. It could be the woman that wrote "Twilight" and I still would not let my editors go over there and get abused. End of discussi -" Takano was unable to finnish his sentence. Like always, Onodera had butted in.

"I'll do it."

That mere comment had forced Takanos eyes wide. No. Absolutely not.

"Takano. You can't lose your job because of something so stupid and I'm certain Dante was just upset about something. It was probably a bad time. I'm certain he wont repeat the mistake. He already sent a letter apologizing."

Takano clutched his hands once again tightly down at his sides. This was completely out of his hands. What was he going to do now? The elder man had no choice he rose his hand upwards and slammed his fist full against the wall not caring about the loud bang that proceeded to bounce off the walls making everyone lose their attention. Yokozawa watched as Takano left towards the elevator after snagging up his jacket from his desk in a foul mood. Onodera felt bad - but he wasn't going to let Takano lose a job that was so important to him because of him.

"Onodera, Takano will thank you in time. You made the right choice."

Sure, hopefully. Onodera put on a fake smile and faintly nodded his head. There wasn't anything he could do.

"I know."

With that being said Yokozawa turned and walked off back towards his office. He knew that now all Takano needed was some time to cool that hot head of his. He needed to be left alone long enough to clear his head and get everything set back into order so he returned to his own office. Right then more members of the "Emerald team" begun to filter into their proper place including Hatori who was now the acting "Editor-in-Chief" since he was the second in charge in this department. Kisa, as if sensing the drama couldn't resist trying to do something to break the depressed mood Onodera was now in.

"Wanna see the photos Ricchan?"

DID HE ACTUALLY HAVE PICTURES OF THAT BLOODY OUTFIT? Onoderas attention was immediately turned. Kisa was busy fanning out the dozen of photos of Onodera in the adorable yet funny bunny outfit he was sporting last night in both hands. There were tons of them ranging from Onodera standing alone, to him being right besides Takano and various other authors.

"Kisa-san! You have to give me those! Their way to embarrassing!" Almost as if on que the two had begun to wrestle around each trying to grab at the photos from the other.

"Na-uh! These are going up on our group board!"

"WHAT! NO WAY KISA-SAN!"

The two continued to rush around the department Kisa determined to keep his prized photos away from Onoderas hands who wanted nothing more than to burn the evidence he was in such a stupid and pointless attire. Right at that exact moment as they rounded the front of the desks Onodera saw the Elevator open up and a man carrying a vase full of red roses and one single white on in the very center walked in. It was almost a psychic sense but he knew who sent them. He stopped dead in his tracks as the carrier asked what he knew was coming.

"Is there ah - Ritsu, Onodera here?"

No. He should deny it. He should turn the flowers away. But inside Ritsu knew he couldn't. He HAD to accept them not just for his own career but now Takanos. He sighed and walked over slowly raising his hand up hoping the man would simply ignore him and walk past him not paying him any attention but no such luck. The man had caught a glimpse of him and walked over immediately handing over the flowers.

"Here ya go."

After handing them over he left the company. Onodera stood there looking over the flowers as Kisa and Mino inched their way closer desperate to see who the "admirer" happened to be. They didn't know Onodera was seeing anyone or at least dating.

"Who are they from Ricchan?"

Curiosity killed the cat only difference was this time he knew already. Onodera didn't want to look but now, he had little choice. He reached over grabbing the small card and set the flowers down on his desk and easily ripped the envelope opened and read over the script inside.

_**Onodera,**_

_**Please forgive my actions last night. I merely had a little too much to drink and said tons of things I shouldn't have. Please find it in your heart to forgive me and continue being my Editor. Together I know we can produce a top quality book and make it a huge success. Please forgive me.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Dante.**_

He knew it. Onodera was officially out of luck on this one.


	12. Chapter 12

**OOC: Hey everyone ^^ It's been a while huh? Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. No, I have not forgotten this story just been way too busy with personal life but I was finally able to type out this chapter. It does have a lemon in it so I hope that kind of makes up for it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. I checked the grammar on this site and it said no errors _ soo if anyone notices anything I blame the site ahead of time xD but anyways Enjoy! and don't forget to R&R! **

Takano needed a break. He needed the chance to get some fresh air in order to come down before he did something he might regret. Takano was standing outside drawling in a deep breath resisting the urge to just search out Dante and beat the man to a pulp. After having taken the break that he needed, the Editor-In-Chief made his way back up to his office deciding to at least offer Onodera his help if it was needed. He wasn't about to leave his editor without some assistance when it was needed. Damn, he was really in a pickle how was he going to protect Onodera from Dante? Could the man really have changed that quickly? All these thoughts ran rampant through his head as he pressed the button in the elevator heading towards his office space.

Kisa was the first to notice that their boss had returned and leaned back in his chair enough to glance those eyes towards his face. He was pressing the phone receiver against his ear at the same time trying to search through the various files for the right paper so that he'd be able to discuss the work needed with his author.

Takano stepped towards the desks and looked around, his eyes didn't spot Onodera anywhere. Did he go to the restroom? He wouldn't just take off towards Dante's place without saying a word to him would he? Takano had to ask.

"Kisa-san, where did Onodera go?"

The older editor was continuing to hold a small conversation with his author after finally finding the page that he needed. That was when he overheard the question and pressed the phone down against his chest. He knew it had to be serious especially by the stern tone in his bosses voice.

"Oh, Takano-san - Ricchan, he went off to meet with this authors."

"Damn."

Kisa noted the upset expression across Takanos face but there really wasn't anything he was able to do. He was stuck, he knew he could easily get Dante's address from the company computer but he wasn't allowed to go anywhere near the man. This was going to be hard. He just prayed that Ritsu would be okay.

* * *

><p>"You can do this - You can beat Dante-kun, Ritsu."<p>

After taking what seemed like short journey through the subway station and on one of the various steel cars he had arrived at Dante's residents but somehow he couldn't find the courage to actually go inside. He stood there at the bottom of the steps taking in a deep breath clutching the inside fabric of the pockets on the jacket he was wearing.

"I **CAN** do this."

Ritsu would once again draw in a deep breath and then begun to step forward onto the first step of the stairs that would eventually lead him straight to Dante's door. He finally put his right foot down and pushed himself forward only to abruptly stop. He reached his hand downwards into his pocket and retrieved a small little container. At least this time he had this. His fingertips held onto the container and turned it so that he was able to read the label clearly. There in his palm was a can of pepper spray. Thank god for Kisa-san.

**{FLASH BACK}**

_There wasn't anything Onodera could do. It Takano was unable to get Onodera out of the situation then surely he was really stuck. There was no way he was going to put Takano's job at risk and allow such a talented man to lose his high position over someone stupid like Dante. He'd simply act professional and if something should happen well - he could handle it. For some reason it was starting to sound like he was trying to convince himself rather then just not worrying about it all together._

_Onodera had stepped inside the elevator and pressed the down button knowing he had little too no choice. He closed his eyes beginning to mentally prepare himself for what he was going to have to do. The auburn haired male knew that he couldn't get out of this one he was merely stuck. Man, how was he going to be able to get through this day? Once those metal doors reopened he begun to make his way towards the front door to head out into the city._

"_Ritsu-Chan! Ritsu-Chan! Wait a second!"_

_The loud voice had caught Ritsus attention enough to make the young editor stop dead in his tracks and he turned glancing over his shoulder. Rushing towards him happened to be one of the senior editors, Kisa. So naturally he paused waiting for the elder to reach him._

"_I'm glad I caught you. Here I have something for you."_

_Kisa reached out grasping Ritsu's hand and turned it around so the palm was facing up and within a blink of an eye he placed a small hand sized container in his hand. Ritsu couldn't resist blinking his eyes in confusing as he rose the item towards his face so his eyes could read over the label correctly._

"_Pepper Spray? Why did you -"_

_He wasn't able to complete his sentence. Kisa rose his now free hand upwards rubbing the back of his neck and biting down on his bottom lip. He wasn't sure if Ritsu wanted the entire office to know of his "stalker" problems but he had heard the conversations._

"_uh - I had some problems earlier with guys appearing out of no where and lets just say a good "friend" gave it to me for protection when he's not around."_

_Ritsu studied the canister for a few moments finally feeling a peace of mind wash over the male. He sighed for a second lifting his eyes upwards and looking towards Kisas face. A smile spread along his lips for the first time in what seemed like hours of his day. He was very grateful for his co-workers and was glad that they actually cared for his well being. Ritsu pressed the pepper spray bottle close against his chest._

"_Thank you Kisa-san."_

_Hearing the warm thank you Kisa spread a wide smile along his lips gently nodding his head. He just really wanted to make sure that Onodera was going to be okay._

"_Be safe Ritsu-chan."_

**{ FLASH BACK END }**

"Thank you Kisa-san."

He mumbled the words ounce again. Finally Onodera gathered as much courage as he knew he was going to need and slipped the container back into his pocket. He made sure that he would be able to grab it, just in case. Onodera finally drew in a deep breath and grasp the railing before heading up the set of steps towards the apartment room and finally knocked against the door. He could feel his hand beginning to really shake and tremble but he forced himself to calm down and gathered his wits.

Within a short moment of time the door would open and standing there happened to be Dante. He wore this very arrogant smirk across his lips as he saw Ritsu standing there. Onodera could barely lift his attention upwards to actually look Dante in the eye.

"Let's get this over with shall we?"

Onodera didn't waste time, he pushed his way inside the apartment really wishing to get this monthly meeting completely over with as soon as he possibly could. Ritsu sat down on the couch where he would usually sit and turned his eyes towards Dante waiting for the author to cross the distance over and sit down besides him. The cocky manga author would smirk closing the door and turned around closing the distance between the two and sat down near Ritsu but Onodera feeling a wee bit comfortable would shift putting a few inches in between them.

"Why are you acting so cold to me Ritsu? I called your company and apologized. I've been really worried about you."

Dante reached his hand out attempting to caress the side of Ritsu's face but he had reached his hand upwards slapping it before his fingertips could even touch the gently side of his cheek. This caught Dante's attention rather effortlessly.

"I came too work Dante not be flirted with. Now let's work. Where are your manuscripts?"

Of course Onodera appeared to be the only one wanting to really work. The editor reached down into his bag retrieving his red pen along with a couple pencils so that way he'd be able to make a few corrections and help edit the pages that would need it but when his orbs glanced over Dante was merely sitting there staring at him with a goofy expression.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe how handsome you really are."

Onodera could already feel the tension rising between the two of them. He shifted nervously against the couch once again his hand fiddling around with his yellow pencil trying to give his hand anything to mess with in order to keep his mind off of the things spewing out of Dante's mouth.

"Dante. Let's just work."

Suddenly Dante's hand seemed to reach out of no where and snatched his own hand with the pencil. The move startled Ritsu instantly forcing the younger male to lean back against the couch. He studied his facial expressions watching as Dante examined his hand. Ritsu's other hand reached down into his pocket grasping the container of pepper spray out of sheer force of habit but he waited to pull it out. Ritsu watched as Dante brought his hand up towards his lips and begun to trail kisses against the back of his hand.

"Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu - you need to relax. I wont hurt you."

He felt Dante turn his wrist around and pressed a kiss against the underside of his wrist before Ritsu would then literally come to his senses and snatch his wrist away. Everything that was in his lap fell over onto the floor. Ritsu stood upwards crossing the distance over towards the door.

"Obviously you're not in the right mind frame to work, we can reschedule this meeting for later if you wish."

He made his move towards the door but it appeared that Dante was thinking the exact same thing and beat him too the punch. Dante reached the door right as Ritsu had grasp the handle and went to pull the sucker over. Dante used his superior upper body strength and pushed the door closed blocking Ritsu's path at the same time.

"Leaving so fast Ritsu? You know your company would be very sad to hear that you're not giving me all the attention I deserve. I surely deserve more attention then that damn Takano. What does he have that I don't. What can he possibly give you that you can not get better from me?"

Dante's sharp eyes turned catching a glance straight towards Ritsu's own. The sheer look in his eyes was something completely different then the author he had been working together with. He was something completely mad. Something evil. Something Ritsu knew wasn't the Dante he had known before.

"Y-You're not in the right mind frame to work Dante. Takano has nothing to do with our conversations. He doesn't give me anything and personally, I don't feel my personal life is any of your business. Get better and then we can discuss your book."

Once again Ritsu had made the moves towards the door attempting to get past the large figure blocking his only way out. He could jump but he was on the second floor and surely there would be some sort of pain involved when he hit the ground below.

"I don't think so Ritsu."

**{LEMON STARTS HERE DONT LIKE LEAVE NOW! XD }**

A small clicking sound was heard, Ritsu's ears had picked up on it. Right then he knew that Dante had locked his only door leading towards his freedom. Damn, Takano had been right the whole time. His hand dug inside his pocket but at the same time it seemed Dante rushed towards him grasping Ritsu hard by the wrist. Ritsu had struggled with his footing getting caught completely off guard by the much larger male. Dante instantly saw the canister and using his strength knocked it straight out of his hand watching as it flew across the floor landing somewhere near the couch.

"I wont let this chance get past me again. You are going to be mine, Ritsu."

It was fairly easy for Dante to overpower the weaker male and somehow Dante had even managed to get him against the floor. His large thighs trapping Onoderas hips underneath his weight as his hands and pushed Ritsus arms down hard against the floor.

"Dante! Stop it!"

He begun to thrash around trying his hardest to fight for his freedom but to his dismay he was unable to break the strong hold that Dante had on his body. Dante brought both of Ritsu's struggling arms above his head so that way he would be able to hold Ritsus wrists with both hands keeping him literally pinned against the floor but freeing a hand at the same time.

"I SAID NO DAMN IT!"

The smaller brunette continued to toss and kick his legs trying to break his freedom. His fingertips were simply inches away from grasping the pepper spray that had fallen to the floor in their previous struggles. He tried to extend his fingers struggling against the floor to actually grab the sucker. Dante's only free hand was busy ripping open Ritsu's shirt getting his first view of his chest bare to his sight. His brought his hand upwards beginning to trail it down across the length of his chest.

"So smooth Ritsu. Your body is so soft."

This was wrong, It felt completely different from when Takano touched him. Dante's touches felt so dirty he could barely stand it. He would rather stab out his own eyes then feel this mans slimy, cold touch against his skin. The sheer feeling was enough to make his skin crawl all over.

"N-NO - TAKANO-SAN!"

Dante had this wicked smirk across his face as he leaned down trailing his lips across Ritsus chest all while keeping his figure pinned against the floor. There wasn't going to be anyone to stop him. Not this time. Dante was finally going to have Ritsu, he was going to get the chance to claim the young editor and take what he knew was rightfully his. It was only a matter of time before Ritsu saw he could make him happy. He was going to prove it too him right here, right now that he was much better then Takano in everything including having sex.

"You taste so good Ritsu."

"STOP! SOMEONE -"

His words were cut off short as Dante had reached down to take off his shirt and Ritsu had attempted to get away. He turned over onto his stomach crawling towards the bottle of pepper spray that happened to be stretched there. Now his fingertips fiddled with the smooth cover. God he had to reach it, he had to save himself. There was no Takano - There was no Kisa - no one was waiting in the background to save him. No knight on a white horse, just Onodera, Ritsu.

Finally! His hand had grabbed a hold of the bottle and he attempted to twist around to spray the sucker right in Dante's face. He could hear the sounds of the larger male disrobing his shirt and then right as he was about to turn around Dante was able to reach out smacking the only thing he could have used for protection out of his hands knocking the sucker once more against the floor out of the reach of his hands.

"No! STOP IT! DANTE! DON'T DO THIS!"

But it would appear that Ritsu's cries went unheard as the larger male leaned forward using one hand he pinned his arms once again against the floor this time he was able to keep Ritsu in that position. On his knees with his stomach against the floor and his hands pinned above his head against the cool tile of his living room. Pure Panic begun to really set in as he felt Dante's hands shove down his pants and boxers exposing his butt and cock to his eyes. Ritsus own got wide as he really begun to struggle as Dante reached his free hand back sticking his fingers inside his mouth to get them wet.

"Don't struggle or else your going to make this much much worse, Ritsu. I'm going to prove I can be a much better lover then Takano."

No. That was the only word that came immediately into his head as Dante brought his hand back towards Ritsus bottom and his fingers pressed against his butt hole and with his whole strength he pushed his fingers deep inside Ritsu with a hard thrust causing the younger male to cry out. Tears begun to develop inside his eyes but he was determined not to let his attacker see them. He could feel Dante's hand beginning to work his inside stretching him, preparing him for what was sure to come. Ritsu leaned his forehead against the floor trying again to reach his former friend before it was too late.

"Dante - ughh, don't go this far. I - I don't want this."

Dante had apparently grown a little upset with that statement because his free hand removed itself from working Ritsu's opening and instead grabbed a fist full of his hair pulling him up so his back pressed against his bare chest.

"You don't? My, you could have fooled me Ritsu. Your hard."

"Am not!"

"But you are."

To make his point crystal clear he reached his free hand, knowing he had him in place by the hair, and caressed his hand up and down against Ritsus semi-hardened cock. He could feel himself twitching unwillingly against Dante's hand. Damn it! His body just wasn't listening to his commands. Why wasn't it listening? Why was he getting turned on by all these sexual actions from Dante? He was positive his body would only responded this way towards Takano.

"No! it's a lie!"

"This is not a lie Ritsu. I'll show you. I'll prove to you that your body belongs to me and only me. I'll claim you. "

Instantly Ritsu knew what he meant, Ritsu really begun to fight now. He was able to push his hands against Dante's chest forcing the elder male backwards with a hard shove. Ritsu didn't give a damn about his hair, he didn't give a damn about how he wasn't dressed with his shirt torn and his pants shoved downwards all he wanted was too get too the door. The door meant freedom, the door meant Takano. He rushed towards it but suddenly he felt himself hit the floor. Dante had dropped down and grabbed a hold of his ankle literally tripping the feet out from underneath him and sending him crashing towards the floor a few inches away from the doorway. His world shattered. He continued to punch, kick and scratch at Dante's face and arms as he came face-to-face with Ritsu and this time used his shirt. He tied up Ritsus arms against the leg of the couch after forcing him back onto his stomach.

"Your not getting away. I told you Ritsu you're mine."

Hopelessness. A wave of that low emotion washed over Ritsu as he struggled with his bindings. His only hope would be if he could get through to Dante mentally. He had to get through too him. This was the only way he was going to save himself from being raped.

"D-Dante, Please - don't. I don't want it this way. I - I don't want it to happen this way."

His eyes were pleading. He was straining his neck to glance over his shoulder towards Dante as he eased up close behind him. Dante's right hand had reached down forcing his legs apart and pulling Ritsu up onto his knees even as he tried to wiggle out of his grasp, he tried to keep free from his touches but it was harder to fight now. God, why didn't he listen to Takano? Why didn't he fight coming here? Because he knew Takano would lose his job but now he was going to lose something else. Tears of frustration began to develop in his eyes as he had to fight to keep them at bay.

"You're going to enjoy this Ritsu. You'll never want to leave me. Ritsu, you'll never have another excuse to go back to Takano after tonight."

He could feel something pushing against his butt hole threatening to invade it, god what could he do? His hands clutched so tightly his knuckles were beginning to literally turn white. Ritsu knew he couldn't fight it, he knew this was it. He drew in a sharp breath but Dante didn't give him any time he immediately pushed his hips thrusting so deep inside Ritsu it brought a strangled cry from his lips.

"URGHH!"

The cry had been mistaken as one of pain for one of pleasure. It put a cocky, smug expression on Dante's face knowing he had been able to force Ritsu to cry out that way and it only encouraged him. He begun to drill his hips fast pushing in and out of Ritsu's whole forcing a choking sound to come from his lips. He lowered his forehead down against the floor biting down on his bottom lip so hard he could taste the iron from his blood.

"So good."

Dante continued to drive his hips forward slamming roughly into Ritsus body forcing it to literally bounce against the floor. Ritsu fought to try and picture being somewhere else, he tried to focus on Takano's face, on his work, on his family - anything to keep him from this nasty reality. He could feel Dante continuing to roughly move in and out of his butt bringing more painful cries from his lips as he felt his body shaking. Dante had reached a hand down pushing down Ritsus face against the floor. A few more thrusts and finally Dante would feel himself climax cumming straight inside his butt.

"You feel so amazing around me."

Dante's words had slowly slipped from his lips in between pants as he was stilled buried deep inside of Ritsu. He was no where near finished with him. Everything was just starting and Dante had a lot of time he wanted to make up and planned too. Ritsu had curled as much as he possibly could clutching at the floor as he mumbled the only name that was shooting through his now blank mind.

"Takano-san."

* * *

><p><strong>SNAP!<strong>

"Damn."

Takano had been trying to keep himself busy working on editing the projects of his own writers but he was unable to keep those wandering eyes from glancing towards the clock on the wall what appeared to be every five minutes. It had been nearly two hours since Ritsu had left the company. His nerves got the best out of him and while editing one of the pages he had pressed down too hard on his pencil and literally snap the lead against the artwork he was attempting to edit despite his mind being in another place. Takano would reach his hand down digging inside his pockets to retrieve his cell phone and flipped the sucker open. No new messages. Damn it.

"He was suppose to check in."

All the fellow editors could tell that Takano was literally on pins and needles waiting for Onodera to return and honestly? They call hoped that the stories they had overheard about Dante's actions against Onodera were merely rumors, Takano being way too over protective over his newest editor to the team but it seemed that Takano was right to be suspicious.

No matter what Takano did he could not shake this feeling, this complete and utter feeling of dread and terror. His nerves were all a buzz and his mind was unable to focus properly on the task he was given. He tossed his broken pencil against the wall stabbing his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"DAMN IT!

All that kept flashing through his mind over and over again where images of Onodera, of his smile, of the look he had given him when they made love before. He could feel a terror running through his entire body and he did not know why. Suddenly he realized what it was - he knew. Onodera was in danger. He could feel that something was wrong with his lover.

Without hesitation he scrambled to his feet pushing out of his chair and not really caring if it slammed into anyone or not. In the mix of everything he reached his hand out grasping his jacket from the back of the chair and rushed to slid his arms through as he headed towards the elevator.

"Takano-san?"

Masamune ignored all the calls of his name. He wasn't focusing on them, all he knew was that something was happening to Onodera. He could feel it all the way down to the depts of his soul. There was no way he was going to just sit back and let something happen screw the job. He pressed multiple times on the elevator button right as Yokozawa happened to be coming up.

"Takano? Where do you think your going?"

Rather then give a response Takano immediately stepped onto the elevator and pressed the down button. The two metal doors nearly closing on Yokozawa but at the last second he decided to ease inside the small room as it begun to move towards the lower floor. In the back of his mind he knew exactly where Takano was going. He knew where he was headed and he was going to do everything in his power to keep Takano from making a huge mistake that might cost his good friend his job.

"You know where I'm going."

"Masamune, reconsider."

Yokozawa had reached his hand out grasping Takano's own arm at the elbow in attempt to bring some sort of saneness back to the head editor-in-chief. His own eyes searched Takanos but found nothing but a desperate need to get somewhere. A need that was surely unjustified.

"He's in trouble Yokozawa."

That statement had taken him back, did Takano get some sort of text message or phone call from the young editor? How could he have possibly known he was in trouble otherwise right? Yokozawa brought his arm back crossing them in front of his chest and instead shifted his position so he would be an obstacle blocking the doorway.

"How do you know? Did you get some sort of message from him? Did Ritsu say himself he was in trouble Takano?"

The moment Takano's eyes fell down towards the floor Yokozawa knew the answer to his response. He didn't need to hear anything else from Takano's mouth. There was no way he was going to permit his friend to run off and lose his job for Ritsu Onodera. Surely the young male was no worth losing this top-notch job and the high award that he had been given for all his hard work here.

"I can't let you leave Takano."

Those were the last words he needed to hear. Takano was no longer looking at the floor. When the doors to the elevator opened this time the crowd inside would bare witness as Takano had his co worker, his former bed partner, his good friend against the wall by the collar of his dress shirt and jacket.

"I'm not asking for permission Yokozawa. If I lose my damn job so be it but I know for a fact something is wrong with Onodera and I'll be damn if I just sit here and let something bad happen to him because your either too stubborn or too jealous to listen to me."

Takano would hear the collection of gasps and knew that everyone must have been staring at the scene playing out right before them. Takano never would treat Yokozawa this way regularly but this was Onodera, this was the love of his life. He was going to do everything in his power to protect that love.

"I'm sorry Yokozawa. I have to go."

With that last apology he would release his vice grip he had on his co workers shirt and then rushed out of the elevator heading out of the door and calling a taxi instead of taking the train. Takano knew in a situation like this time was ticking away fast. He had to reach Onodera, he only prayed that he wasn't too late.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: I decided since I had like a month absence that you all deserved two chapters this month as a sort of apology for it. I got a new grammar checker so I hope it at least has improve somewhat. I'm so excited about the reviews I've been getting. I especially love how everyone hates Dante. Couldn't be more perfect. Well I hope you love this chapter! **

When Ritsu was finally able to come too, he could feel Dante ripping him apart from the inside. Each rough thrust seemed to poke straight through his body like a hot poker. They had seemed to have been going at this for hours now and Ritsu had lost count on how many times he had begged Dante to stop but his cries seemed to fall on deaths ears. Dante just did not care. Finally he was loosing his control, he no longer cared to beg. As Dante continued to thrust through Ritsu's body he finally got the strength to speak even as his face was being pushed against the floor. Every part of his body was incredibly sore he could barely move a muscle.

"Your – pathetic."

The words were soft and barely heard but they were enough for Dante to hear. His eyes instantly grew wide. What Ritsu said was instantly enough to stop his hips from moving so suddenly but instead of actually reaching him, it only seemed to make him more upset.

"You think Takano really cares about you? You Think he gives a damn? Then why is not he here searching for you? Why is not he risking everything to find you Onodera? I am the one that cares about you. I am the one that you should love back!"

Ritsu was taking in a few deep breaths trying to fill his lungs with fresh air but that alone was beginning to cause strain on his body. He pressed his hands that were still tied up against the floor trying his best to turn and look over his shoulder towards Dante who's movements had seemed to stop at least for the short time being.

"Takano would never - rape me the way you are. You will never have what he has, Dante. You can take my body as many times as you would like that will never make me love you in return. I love Takano."

That small declaration seemed to work enough to pause Dante's wild movements. Everything Onodera had stated were true. Somewhere deep down Dante knew that he would never be enough actually to change Ritsu's mind. He would never be able to get back those feelings he felt for Ritsu. He smirked a bit before his fingertips literally tug into Ritsu's hips causing him to gasp in pain and shock from the sudden movements and then it seemed to start all over again Dante had begun really to push hard in and out of Ritsu again.

"URGH!"

"Your wrong! You should have just fell in love with me! Takano doesn't give a damn about you! If he did then where the hell is he? Obviously he knows where you are at, you always tell that loser everything but he is not here. No one is here to save you Ritsu!"

Suddenly the sound of buzzing vibrations caught Dantes attention. Right there in the jumbled mess of clothing was Ritsus phone and a sickening smirk spread across those lips as he read the front of the phone knowing exactly who it was. He then saw that he was not the only one looking at the phone, Ritsu was as well. His eyes seemed to even get softer seeing the name wrote across the front of his flip phone. He continued to watch as Onodera attempted to stretch forward to reach it despite being still tied down in place. Right as his fingertips were about to reach it Dante snatched the phone up from the floor.

"Is this what you want? All because you read the name across the front right? You really think he would have be able to save you?"

There across the front of the phone read the one name Dante did not want to see right now but it did put another creepy grin across his lips as he continued to drill inside Ritsus body. He was beginning to move so rough blood begun to roll down the inside of his thigh and that still was not enough to persuade him to take it easy on his poor abused body. His hands fingertips were grasping the phone keeping it in front of his eyes.

"Takano Masamune."

Horror begun to fill Onoderas eyes, nothing Dante seemed to do got a rise out of Onodera but watching him grasp, that phone and looking at it really seemed to get to Ritsu especially knowing who it was that was calling. Once again Dante would stop his hips movements sliding his free hand against his thigh as the other kept the phone in place.

"Should we open the phone? Should we let him hear all the nasty sounds your body is making for me and not for Takano? Maybe he will hear you and decide to leave you, maybe then he will decide that you are not for him and I can keep you all too myself. Should we try? Let's just see the reaction he would give? For kicks you know."

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE! LEAVE - TAKANO-SAN OUT OF IT!"

Red, Dante instantly saw red with being told what to do and before Ritsu could even realize what was happening Dante slapped Ritsu hard across the face. Blood begun to roll slowly down from the corner of his lips. Great, he had split his bottom lip from the sheer force of the slap.

"TAKANO IS NOTHING! YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO BE ORDERING ME AROUND - YOU HEAR ME RITSU?"

To add further insult to injury Dante had grasp a fist full of Ritsus hair immediately pulling his head backwards at an awkward angle as he then licked up the side of his neck making the younger brunette shake but not in a good way. He was entirely disgusted with what Dante was doing. Dante continued to torture physically poor Ritsu against the floor. He saw the look in Ritsus eyes and immediately got pissed off.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE YOU'RE BETTER RITSU! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST PICKED ME! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN SO HAPPY."

"Ha! You are nothing. Look at - what you are - doing now. You really think - you deserve me? I love - Takano-san and nothing - you do is ever - going to change that."

For the second time in a short while anger seemed to fill Dantes body and he shoved Onoderas head down hard against the floor with enough force to knock Onodera out completely cold. But where the move might have stopped other people it only encouraged Dante to just continue He was going to get his fill of Ritsus body one way or another.

* * *

><p>Takano kept looking out the window of his cab, he was not even bothering to pay attention to the money that it was racking up. His mind was simply on getting to Onodera, on helping him before it was too late even though he had a sickening feeling he was already passed that point. Pain shot through his heart as he thought of anyone hurting his Ritsu. He clutched his hand tightly against the top of his thigh as the car rounded a corner and he heard the driver speak up.<p>

"You in some kind of hurry mister?"

The raven haired man could only glance his eyes towards the review mirror and looked at the driver for a brief second. He really could not express that he was chasing down his lover in fear that he was in danger when Takano honestly had not received any sort of call or sign that he actually was above a gut instinct.

"I'm going to make sure a friends okay."

His hand flipped opened his cell phone glancing at the call list for the tenth time since he stepped foot inside the cab. No missed calls. Just like all the previous times he had looked towards the front of his phone. He sighed angrily. If Ritsu was not hurt he was sure going to be by the time Takano got through with him. He closed his fist closing his phone in the process and continued to stare out the window wishing this vehicle would go a little faster.

"Ritsu."

The car just was not moving fast enough for Takano. He hated the fact this guy lived on the other side of town, and it was literally hard to get across town. All he could do was wait and pray that he was not going to get there too late. If Dante even so much as touched a hair on Ritsus head he was going to loose it, he was certain he would be going to jail because he was not going to allow Dante to even be walking by the time he was through with him.

"Come on cant you go any faster then this?"

The driver looked up into his review mirror and narrowed his eyes. Obviously he did not appreciate being told what to do but he was trying to remain kind to that way his tip was kept in tacked. His hands gripped the stirring wheel cover and cleared his throat.

"Look mister, unless you wanna get out and physically push all these cars out of the way yourself like Superman then I am going as fast as I possibly can."

Damn.

* * *

><p>When Ritsu finally begun to awaken his vision was blurry. He blinked his eyes a few times trying to get his eyes to focus. He had been moved. He could tell because now he was on a bed and Dante did not seem to be near in sight but there on the desk beside the bed happened to be Ritsus' bottle of pepper spray. He could hear the sounds of the shower running and easily checked to make sure the coast was clear before stretching over and snatching the bottle.<p>

"Ow."

With every move even a small one like reaching, seemed to cause pain to run through his entire body. He did not even want to look in the mirror and witness the damage himself. He looked at the bottle and hissed again as he began to move until he heard a door open and instantly the room seemed to get full with hot steam from the shower. He was guessing that Dante must have went and taken a shower during the small break.

"So your awake huh? Good. You are not fun unless your conscious."

Ritsu did not bother to move he was trying to keep up the appearance that he was unable too. He knew he had to come up with a plan to escape. He knew his only chance would be to blind him with the spray and then made a mad dash towards the front door. He could not stay here, he knew if Dante continued to use his body that roughly surely it was going to have consequences.

"You really brought this on yourself you know, Onodera."

Keeping his eyes closed Ritsu was able to feel once Dante had sat down on the bed with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. Apparently, he was done with Ritsu for the time being because he had a pair of sweat pants on. He sighed while sitting there turning his head and looking over towards Onodera since he still had yet to move but he could see every mark, bruise or discoloration on his body.

"You just make me so - mad when you bring up Takano when we are trying to have a little_ fun_."

**FUN**? Onodera had to grip the sheets to keep from suddenly raising, despite the pain, and literally yelling at Dante. He really considered what they did fun? He forcefully raped him more then once. He let out a shaky breath trying to stay hidden. He did not want Dante to realize that he was actually awake and was able to move his body, even if it was slow. Dante sighed and went to reach his hand out to touch Onoderas shoulder and he knew right then and there that this was the only chance he was going to get to attempt at his freedom. Right as he was reaching for his shoulder, Onodera swung upwards and using his hands he swung at Dante's face knocking him straight against the temple with a hard fist and sent him flying back against the bed.

"AHH!"

The move had completely caught an off guarded Dante and sent him down against the mattress in one blow. Onodera knew this was the only chance he was going to get to even attempt an escape so he scrambled for his feet that were both shaky and threatening to give out underneath him from the sheer pain that ran through his body but he forced himself to keep going. But Dante was able to roll off the bed and grab a hold of Ritsu's ankle making him fall face first against the floor with a hard THUMP!

"You bastard! You actually hit me!"

Onodera was trying to fight Dante but he was so tired from the previous abuse, he could barely keep his eyes focused. Dante had over powered him yet again forcing Onodera back onto his back and went to grasp his face when Onodera finally brought out the bottle of pepper spray and sprayed the contents right into the unproductive eyes.

"URGH! WHAT THE -"

Dante instantly reached his hands up towards his eyes as he fell over onto the ground in pain rubbing at his eyes trying to get rid of the stuff as it began to literally burn his skin causing him crawl against the floor in pure agony. Onodera smiled a bit in victory before he then climbed up to his shaky feet and begun to make his way towards the door but as he rounded the corner his eyes suddenly became unfocused. He could not keep his vision strait.

"Oh no. I am light headed."

Onodera was barely able to take a few steps forward and he knew it had to be from not only the fact he had lost blood but from the fact that he had been so roughly abused and not had anything to eat or drink since he arrived at work that morning. He pressed a hand against the side of his head trying to still his head but it did not seem to work. It was not enough and Onodera instantly lost his footing and begun to fall only problem was his body was heading strait towards the large glass window of the second floor apartment.

* * *

><p>"That's the place up ahead! Right here is fine!"<p>

Takano did not want to waste any more time. He dug down into his pocket removing a lot of the cash he had and literally tossed it at the drivers back and then rushed to get out of the cab. God only knows what had been happening since Onodera had arrived and it had taken him so long to get there he could only hope for the best.

The raven haired editor-in-chief begun to run down the sidewalk heading towards the apartment complex when suddenly he saw someone crash through a second story window. It all seemed to happen within a blink of an eye. Just like that it was over. The crowd that was walking casually along the street suddenly stopped and screamed at the sight of a young male's naked figure crashing through the window and falling onto the ground with a hard thud.

"Oh my god!"

"That boy just fell!"

Takano felt his world suddenly collapse all around him. He did not need to see the face to know who had came through that window. All his worse nightmares were coming true right before his eyes. He rushed over pushing people that had gathered out of the way not caring if he knocked them over or not.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

People had immediately dug out their mobile devices and called for emergency assistance's explaining the guy had just fallen through a window. Takano's eyes saw the blood coming from Onoderas head and knew there was a good chance he damaged his brain in the fall. Without thinking, Takano removed his jacket covering up Onodera's naked figure to shield his body from the strangers and paramedics that were coming. He then removed his shirt not really caring who was watching and pressed the fabric against the wound on his head trying his best to stop the bleeding.

"Paramedics are on the way.'

Takano did not listen, he just pressed the shirt against Onoderas head looking over the bruises on his chest and seeing each scratch and paid especially close to the marks on his wrists. He instantly knew that Dante was the cause of this. Anger began to fill his body. He wanted nothing more then to go up those stairs and rip apart Dante piece by piece like the little roach he was. Takano could feel his body beginning to move until he heard Onodera beginning to stir.

"Urggh."

At that moment the anger and the hurt that Takano had been feeling and wanted to take all out on Dante seemed to disappear completely. Right now his concern was on Onodera, he needed to make sure his lover was going to be all right. He was not prepared mentally to lose him again. He kept the clothe pressed against his head and with that free hand reached down grasping one of Onoderas own and laced his fingers in among his giving his hand a soft squeeze just to physically let him know that he was there.

"I'm right here Ritsu. Do not move."

By then the paramedics had made it and one slowly begun to push Takano away giving them some room to begin working on Onodera's body. He could only stand there and watch hopeless as he clutched his fists tightly. He could not stand to see Onodera this way. The paramedics continued to go over what happened seeing all the blood and placed a neck brace on his neck making sure to stable his head before then setting him on a back board. Everything else seemed to go by so quickly. The crowd that had gathered around them had begun to leave the scene and Takano watched as they pushed his fallen body over towards the ambulance.

"Can I ride with him? I am his boss."

The pair working on him would only nod their head and allowed Takano to step into the car and seat down watching as they began to work around him, all seeming to do different things. One worked on getting Onodera all set up while the other flashed on the siren and begun to take off towards the nearest hospital. It was still hard for Takano to see Onodera like this. He growled thinking that Dante really did play a part in this and knew he was going to make him pay but for right now he could only hope that Onodera was going to be all right. His hand continued to hold onto Ritsus giving it a squeeze and hearing the male groan in pain.

* * *

><p>It was not long before they reached the hospital and Takano was forced to sit out in the waiting room in one of those awfully hard plastic chairs that were meant to keep you awake and sitting on the edge. Right now all he could do was wait for the doctors to come out and give their report on what happened and his condition. By why the hell was it taking so long? Takano growled looking up from the awful colored tile floor and looked at the clock spotting that only a few minutes had passed by since the last time he last looked.<p>

"This is stupid!"

The obviously still upset raven haired man pressed his hands down against the railings of the chair and pushed himself up to his full height. He began to make tracks against the floor moving back and forth continuing to pace and just wait. He hated this part. Takano wanted to know what the hell was going on and it sucked knowing Onodera was so close but at the same time so far away.

"Takano-san!"

His attention was captured for a moment, as soon as he heard that voice he knew exactly who it was. It was one of his fellow editors, Shota, Kisa. But he was not alone. His purple eyes watched as out from the doors walked Takafumi,Yokozawa. Time seemed to slow down because that anger filled Takano once again and he rushed over grasping Yokozawa by the scruff of the shirt and shoved him against the nearby wall hearing the small crowd of people gasp and turn their attention immediately towards the scene going on.

"M-Masamune?"

"You! I told you this would happen! I told you that Dante would do this! You set him up for this to happen!"

Kisa was completely caught off guard. He was not expecting his boss to slam Yokozawa against the wall with such force. He knew he overheard some of the hospital staff beginning to stir about the scene. He knew this would be the last thing Ri-chan would want. The last thing Takano needed was to get banned from being in the hospital while Ri-chan recovered and he damn well knew that the publishing company would not want to handle a scandal of this magnitude. Kisa instantly moved attempting to push the two apart even just a few inches.

"Takano-san, you cannot do this If you get removed from this place and Ri-chan wakes up and you are not there think about how it'd make him feel."

Shoot. He was right. Kisa could tell that he was correct by the look that suddenly had came over Takano's eyes that were once filled to the brim with anger. Takano narrowed his eyes towards Yokozawa but reluctantly his hands would release the shirt and jacket fabric and Yokozawa would straighten his shirt a bit.

"For what it's worth to you Masamune I did not know this would happen but how do you know it was even Dante? Did you witness the attack?"

Kisa heard that and with those great flexes stepped into the path making it so that way he was able to block a now really upset Takano from actually reaching out and snatching Yokozawa or possibly striking him right there in front of all the witnesses. Kisa knew that Takano-san had said over the phone when he called to inform them of what had happened to Onodera that he had witnessed his form falling from the second story window and he was completely naked not including all the marks and bruises that he could already see on his body.

"Yokozawa-san, Takano-san mentioned he actually witnessed Onodera fall. I know you heard it."

Takano did not have time to respond to Yokozawa. Right now all he wanted to do was shove Yokozawa out the window. As much as he wanted to physically hurt his friend but right now he was more upset with himself. Takano blamed himself for not following Ritsu. He blamed himself for not following Onodera to the residents and screwing the threat of getting fired. His head hung down low for a second but at that exact moment out from the double doors walked one nurse.

"Is they're a Takano, Masamune here?"

Any depressed feelings seemed to melt away the moment he heard the resident nurse call his name. Takano turned glaring those eyes towards Yokozawa and rushed over wanting to hear the news on Onodera and really just wanting to find out if he was all right.

"That's me. Is Onodera alright? When can I see him?"

The elderly nurse drew in a deep breath gathering her thoughts before finally opening her mouth to give Takano the latest on Onoderas condition.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** **Hey everyone! Happy Belated Valentines Day! :3 Finally I was able to finish this chapter its kind of short compared to the others but I've gotten really busy recently but I wanted to at least get something out for you all. ^^; I hope you like it. I really appreciate all the reviews. When I first started writing this story I never imagined it would get such attention so really Thank you all. I hope you all continue to read all the future chapters and enjoy it. Like before I used a new grammer checker so I hope its a little better. But in case its not, sorry ahead of time. Thanks for all those that read it despite the mistakes. _  
><em>**

_Takano did not have time to respond to Yokozawa. Right now all he wanted to do was shove Yokozawa out the window. As much as he wanted to physically hurt his friend but right now he was more upset with himself. Takano blamed himself for not following Ritsu. He blamed himself for not following Onodera to the residents and screwing the threat of getting fired. His head hung down low for a second but at that exact moment out from the double doors walked one nurse._

"_Is there a Takano, Masamune here?"_

_Any depressed feelings seemed to melt away the moment he heard the resident nurse call his name. Takano turned glaring those eyes towards Yokozawa and rushed over wanting to hear the news on Onodera and really just wanting to find out if he was all right._

"_That's me. Is Onodera alright? When can I see him?" _

_The elderly nurse drew in a deep breath gathering her thoughts before finally opening her mouth to give Takano the latest on Onoderas condition. _

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should speak in Private Mr. Takano."<p>

Takano was not about to argue at this point all he wanted was to hear that Ritsu was going to make it, all he wanted to hear was that his love was going to be all right after everything he had suffered. He could only imagine how much Ritsu was suffering and how much torment he had really went through before Takano had watched him fall through the glass window and connect with the ground. His fear was realling beginning to grow.

"Sure. Kisa-san stay here with Yokozawa."

That was all he needed to say, he did not linger around long enough to even hear if Kisa orally agreed to follow his command or was going to dismiss it. Takano turned and followed the nurse into one of the private waiting rooms and then as soon as the door was closed the nurse would finally give him the report he was awaiting. Finally he would hear if Onodera was going to be all right or not.

"Mr. Onodera is fine physically speaking. He did manage to contain a pretty severe concussion; he also has various lacerations from falling through the window on various parts of his body including the wound to his forehead from the concrete he fell on. He also has a few broken ribs that will mend on their own in time, He also managed to break the Tiba and the Fibula on his right leg so he will need a cast but I am sure we can fit him for a walking cast but there were other "suspicious" markings on his body I really want to discuss with you."

"Suspicious?" Takano prayed that it was not what he feared. He squared his jaw preparing himself mentally for whatever the nurse was about to tell him. He knew right now, he needed to keep his temper under control Takano only hoped that he could keep his resolve in front of this hospital worker. His hands clutched at the sides of his legs taking in a calming breath before finally nodding his head giving the woman the signal to continue

"Yes, I am not positive that I should be giving you this information usually we only share it with the victim but since how the victim is still unconscious and has no family present and you are listed under one of his emergency contacts I feel safe in giving it to you."

The editor-in-chief would nod his head showing that he was still following what the nurse was saying. Takano did not need to be told twice, he knew this information was not owed to him but he would constantly pester the staff with these questions until he received some sort of answer anyway this was just the best route to go.

"It appears he has bruising around his neck in the shape of fairly large hand prints along with some bleeding from his rectum area. It looks like he was - violently raped many times. The nurses were able to repair a lot of the damage but the emotional damage is something else entirely. When we release Ritsu we will make sure to give him a good psychologist's number. He is going to need a lot of help mentally to even begin getting passed this. He is going to need a lot of support Mr. Takano does he have any immediate family in the area he could stay with?"

Damn it. Dante was going to pay for this. Takano was allowing his thoughts to get the best of him for the time being. Both hands happened to be clutched so tightly he could barely keep that calm composer in front of the hospital staff. Takano raised his hand upwards pinching the bridge of his nose because right now all he wanted to do was go on a huge mission to take out his frustrations on Dante for causing all this. One way or another Dante was going to pay for causing this mess.

"He lives alone but I can reach his parents and let them know what happened. Can I see him please?"

There was a small pause; she knew that Ritsu had been through extensive surgery and different medical procedures in the last few hours of his arrival. But she could not lie to herself; she could see the look in this man s eye. She could tell that he really cared for Ritsu and was not sure if he would even be able to handle witnessing him in such a state.

"Allow me to check with the resident nurse on duty and make sure that he is stable enough to have guests but I, personally, do not see a problem with it. Give me just one second. Just go ahead and head back to the waiting room I will come to get you from there if the RN allows it."

Takano watched the nurse turn around and head back to the nurses' station to see about Ritsu getting visitors since all the hard work reparing him physically was basically over now. The raven haired editor-in-chief would slowly walk back towards the room and by that time a few more guests had arrived all showing mass amounts of concern for their fellow worker.

"Takano-san?"

Mino was sitting there along with Hatori only difference was he was busy working away on a portable laptop trying to make sure that their division did not lose their progress even going as far as to check the deadlines on all Ritsu's work. He did not want the young editor to fall behind on top of all this happening to him. Of course Kisa was there as well with that concerned look still on his face as he was seated there with his hands covering his face. Yokozawa was pacing back and forth until he was finally able to see Takano walk back through the doors.

"How is he?"

Kisa, the oldest of the bunch, was the first to ask on Onoderas condition. He was so concerned about him especially after giving Ritsu the canister of pepper spray specifically for an occasion like this. He stood there waiting for some sort of oral sign from Takano who was trying to figure out the best way actually to tell the Emerald Department what had actually happened.

"He's okay. They say he suffered a bad concussion, he also broke is leg in two different places so he will need a cast for a while and has a few deep wounds from the glass. There is also a lot of bruising on his ribs since he broke a few in the fall from the window. "

Yokozawa was the one that spoke up from across the room. He had actually stopped making his tracks in those floors long enough to hear the report on Ritsu. He would not ever admit it, but he did feel upset that something this bad had happened to the little bug. He kept his arms crossed and turned his eyes staring directly over towards where Takano was. When his eyes met Takanos he could tell there was something else – something that he was not sharing with the rest of the group. Something he was trying to keep hidden almost. Yokozawa knew Yakano all to well for that.

"You're not telling us something."

Hearing that statement from Yokozawa everyone there could instantly tell that Takano had gone rigid. He narrowed his eyes and turned his focus straight towards Yokozawa now he really hated the fact he had been so close to the man in his previous years. He was able to spot small things in his personality and right now happened to be one of them. Takano opened his eyes and shifted his position hearing everyone besides Hatori questioning what Yokozawa was talking about. He was not sure if he should even be telling the group this but Takano knew that Yokozawa and the rest wasn't going to be leaving him alone

"All right then, the truth – I am not sure how Onodera really is. Physically he can be healed but mentally – I am personally not so sure."

Hatori finally looked up from the computer that comments alone catching his attention. Now he had to ask, he was not able to finish his sentence. His fingers stopped their typing long enough for him to glance up towards Takano and asking the question that happened to be on everyone's mind.

"What do you mean you are unsure?"

Now this was going to be the tricky part. What was a tactful way of telling everyone their partner had gotten violently raped, not once, not twice but multiple times and had thrown themselves out the window in an attempt to escape such treatment? Takano knew he could not keep secrets from his gang, he could not treat them that way and he knew that they would be gentle with the news. There was no right way to say it so he was just going to go right out and say it.

"Onodera was raped."

The sudden out burst really caught the group off guard especially THAT news. Kisa stood there, completely stunned and found himself collapsing to the ground on his hands and knees. Mino was the first to react to Kisa.

"Kisa-san! You all right?"

Hatori sat there, completely stunned. How could anyone treat someone like that? He could not imagine someone doing that kind of stuff to Chiaki especially against his will and more then once. He did not think he could stand to watch the man he loved jump through a window in a last ditch effort to either get away or end it all.

"He was - raped?"

Kisa found himself bring brought to the point of tears. His hands brought upwards covering his eyes and trying to remain strong especially in front of the group here but he found himself rather close with Ritsu whom he called Riichan. Mino was trying his hardest to comfort the elder editor. Yokozawa was in complete shock not having said a single word but boy was he going to get it was Takano now.

"He was raped, all because you would not let me go with him. If I was there this would not have happened but you were so concerned with the companies reputation and because it was Onodera you would not listen. Now - look where we are at. Look around!"

Takano was about to continue when he heard a small coughing and turned around pushing down his anger that was threatening to explode like a volcano. He turned around and spotted the same nurse he had been having a conversation with previously. The woman was there obviously a bit nervous but she didnt appear to have a sad expression so he figured he was being allowed to go back there. She hugged a clip board against her chest.

"Mr. Takano - you can go back now. But we are going to ask that only one guest goes back there at a time until he regains consciousness."

Clearly no one was going to fight over the fact of Takano going in there and seeing Ritsu first. Kisa gave his boss a small nod telling him silently that he could go. Hatori did not even need to be asked he moved over sitting back down and went back to work typing on the laptop and going through their lists of authors making sure everything was still all right then he figured he would call Chiaki and inform him he was going to be running late. Yokozawa was leaning against the wall apparently still in utter shock that this was evening happening at all.

"Okay."

Takano turned and followed the nurse down the hallway heading through the rows of rooms, passing by the groups of nurses that happened to be standing around after working on Ritsu. It seemed everyone was looking at Takano and knew what was going on even if in reality they did not it just felt that way.

Finally after a few turns down hallways, a trip in an elevator she finally lead him to the room. Immediately his orbs looked up taking note of the room number "13 D" that was marked on the side of the door. The nurse gripped the door handle using one arm but stopped short of opening the door to turn looking towards his face.

"Hes not just a co-worker to you isnt he."

What could he say he was caught. Takano could tell though that she wasnt one of those type to slander him because of his sexual preference. A slow smile spread across his face for the first time in a few hours when deciding to answer the young nurse standing there waiting for a response.

"Your right. I love him a lot more then what a supervisor would normally feel for a worker. I really do love him."

"I thought so. It's in your eyes when you talk about him. You get this certain - sparkle. It's really very cute."

That was all she wanted to ask, her hand would twist the handle open and push the door ajar. She then inched backwards using her hand to taunt Takano into the room giving him enough room so that way he would be able to go in there first.

Masamune stood there battling mentally on if he was really ready for whatever he was about to see. But he knew that his love was greater then any fear. He gave the nurse a soft nod and then pushed through the door heading on inside. The nurse stood there for a few seconds watching Takano walk into the room before silently walking away leaving the two alone.

Once he was inside the room he could hear the faint beeping from the heart machine obviously keeping track of his pulse and his breathing pattern. Takano stopped short of the curtain covering the bed from the view of the door. He needed to gather some last minute courage. He silently told himself they could get passed this, he was going to have to be the rock for Ritsu to get passed this happening. He grabbed the curtain with his palm and yanked it back to reveal Ritsu. The moment his gaze caught the sight of his poor lover there in that blasted bed.

"Oh Ritsu."

Onodera had his eyes closed but they were both blackened showing a sign of how his head had connected against the ground. Black eyes were common with head injuries. He had wrapping wrapped around his head keeping a small gauze pad in place over the wound he had. His ribs were wrapped up, there also happened to be tons of wounds on his physical body all wrapped up with bandages and a few Band-Aids. His leg was wrapped in a cast and hanging up from the wall above the bed. He had a IV hanging from one of his arms pumping in fresh fluids since he had lost so much blood in the fall. He looked as if he got smacked by a large truck.

"Man, you really do not look so good Ritsu."

Takano journeyed a bit closer towards where Onodera was and pulled up one of the hard plastic chairs to the side of the bed and sat down. His hand reached down grasping one of Ritsus and gave it a gentle squeeze he wanted Ritsu to know that he was right there and he was not going any where. Takano did not care how long it was going to take he was not going to leave Ritsu's side he would stay right there until he was able to take him home.

"Just take your time Ritsu, I am right here and I am not going anywhere."

Takano leaned over bringing their laced hands upwards and pressing the back of Onoderas hand against his forehead closing his eyes and just waiting. It was honestly all he could do. He had no special abilities, no way to just make this all go away but do not get him wrong he planned to make Dante pay for what he had done just Rtisu's recovery came first. Takano opened his eyes upset that things had even gotten this far.

"Your gonna pay for this Dante, I swear it."

* * *

><p>"DAMN IT!"<p>

The sounds of something crashing could be heard as a glass pitcher was smashed against the wall and the pieces and shards scattered around the room and the source? Standing there happened to be none other then Dante himself. He was completely a mess. He had witnessed Onodera fall from the window and heard the sounds of the shocked police and now he was forced to hide out. He knew if Onodera got away this was going to be the results.

"Now I am going to have to figure out another way to get him."

He was not pissed over the fact that Ritsu had basically thrown himself out the window to escape he was upset over the fact he saw Takano besides HIS Ritsu. He had been lingering over what was his and also was no way Dante was going to let Takano take what was his after he had claimed him. Dante growled in his throat as he moved pushing over a stack of books, and various papers that happened to be his work.

"He's not going to get away. Takano has no idea who he is messing with."

Dante pushed up standing to his full height and disappeared into the back of his closet. He pushed aside a few sets of clothing articles and different books that were used as resource materials for his art pieces. There he found what he had been searching for desperately and pulled out a medium sized black box and pulled open the top. His eyes were completely wide as he saw what he had been searching for a sickening smile spread along those lips.

"I'm coming Ritsu I am going to get you and bring you back. You belong with me and only me and I just cannot have other people touching my things!"

Finally he pulled his hand back to reveal a black handgun. Dante smirked across his lips as his free hand brushed across the side of the gun clicking open where the bullets were and made sure the weapon was filled complete. He wore that smirk as his finger would then brush against the trigger of the dangerous item spinning it around and then turning it to point towards the door.

"I'm coming to get you Ritsu."


	15. Chapter 15

**IM BACK! :D! Yeah I've been through some really rough crap but I dun wanna bore you guys with all that _ Im just so glad so many of you continued to review. I knew reading all them I had to finish the story. -stomps foot on the ground- but I hope Im not too rusty with it. So take it easy on me with the reviews xD Love you all and I hope you enjoy the new chapter of my story.**

Sooner then the staff at Marukawa's Emerald division the day had quickly settled into the late evening. They all were still inside the hospital waiting in the lobby while Masamune was in Ritsu's room. Each doing their own thing to help pass the time but none could get the news they had received out of their heads. Hatori was continuing to work on his laptop in between receiving and sending out text messages to Chiaki not wishing to worry his lover over his absence but right now Ritsu's health deemed more important. Mino was sitting in one of the many hard plastic chairs watching whatever happened to come across the screen of the television that was there. Right now he was watching news about some random country that needed assistance of some kind, the usual message that would be constantly spread no matter the location in the world, and Kisa the oldest out of the editors, He was constantly pacing back and forth between the hospitals cafeteria to get fresh coffee for the group and waiting for any response from Takano about Ri-chans condition. Yokozawa had begun the lengthy process of trying to keep the situation discreetly covered through numerous phone calls.

"Damn it!"

Kisa had just returned with a fresh set of coffee still steamy hot only to find out that no news had came up. They all still had yet to hear anything from the doctors, hospital staff or even Takano himself.

"Kisa-san."

The quiet Hatori had once again spoken out towards his fellow worker. He could tell from the mans face the distress he was currently feeling. Hatori was well aware of this feeling because he was experiencing the exact same feelings right now. All he wanted to do was go out there, grab something rather heavy and large and take revenge upon Dante for what he had done to Ritsu Onodera. He pushed his own thoughts down the moment he heard the jingle from his phone. His right hand reached down pulling out his phone and easily flipped the top open to see that Chiaki had sent him a reply.

**He's going to be fine. I just know it. :) But know I'm here if u need me. Stay strong for Onodera-chan.**

**Love Chiaki.**

That one little message was enough to put a small glimpse of a grin across his lips. He flipped the phone close after taking one last glance at the message and then proceeded to turn his focus towards his fellow co-worker.

"He's going to be okay. We just have too -"

"Don't say it!"

The entire Emerald team including the Head of the Sales Department was now giving the duo their full attention. The tension in the room was clearly evident. Everyone wanted to hear something - anything, from someone but they all weren't being given that respect.

"Don't say that we have to just wait. That's all we've been doing is waiting damn it! Why won't they tell us anything? Why?"

Kisa had slammed one of his closed hands against the column holding up the roof of the hospital out of pure frustration. His fellow members could see his shoulders shaking as he was trying to hold back all the raw emotions but it wasn't getting anywhere. He was beginning to crumble, and he was supposed to be the oldest here. He wrenched his eyes closed continuing to fight against the tears that threatened to fall from the corner of his eyes.

"I just want to know - if he's okay."

They all knew what he was saying was true. That's all they all wanted to know was that their Onodera Ritsu was okay, that he was going to make it through this mess and come out un phased but that wasn't happening. Ritsu was never going to be the same way again. No one knows how he was going to act or how his personality was going to change and was nervous to find out.

"It'll be okay Kisa-san."

The sudden voice caught the elder editor off guard. He knew that voice and it certainly didn't belong to any of his colleagues. He opened his eyes sharply to find none other then Yukina standing there. He was completely out of breath. Damn it, Kisa knew that he must have run from the train station to the hospital because of the last voice mail he had left on his young lover's phone.

"Y-Yukina?"

Yukina didn't need any other response. He immediately took his right hand wrapping around Kisas wrist and pulled the smaller male into his warm chest. The elder didn't think of all the friends that were watching the scene or the possibility that it might get out that he had such a taboo love affair going on. He didn't care. Kisa's hands crumbled up the front of Yukinas shirt he had worn obviously to work because his name badge was still attached in the upper right corner.

"It's going to be okay Kisa-san."

Right now not a single member of the Emerald team was going to speak up and ask any sort of annoying questions on this mysterious mans identity. Obviously, he was someone of great importance to Kisa if he was clinging too tightly to the young adult.

Yokozawa finished his last phone call with the chief of the police department and turned his attention on the scene in front of him. Young Love. All he wanted was to hold Takano that way but he had made some grave mistakes. Mistakes he knew he could possibly never be forgiven for. He clutched his hand deep inside the pocket of his dark brown dress pants.

Ritsu hadn't opened his eyes since he was brought to the emergency room of the local hospital. All he could see was the faces of all his friends closest to him, all the family members including an and especially those of the Emerald team. They all meant so much to him but one face in particular was standing out amongst the others, Takano Masamune. He seemed to fill his slumbering dreams a lot.

"T-Taka-no-san."

Slowly Ritsus warm green eyes began to flutter open and he looked around the room. He was surprised to see all the machines he was hooked up too keeping tract of his vital signs. He had forgotten what had actually happened for a brief moment. The chestnut haired man slowly sat upwards winching the entire time. Every part of his body was hurting. He touched his chest with his hand feeling the bandages even through the thin fabric of the cheap hospital gown.

"Oh man."

He raised his left hand upwards pushing his palm against his forehead trying to make sense of all the images that had been plaguing his mind. Ritsu suddenly could see flashbacks beginning to play out in front of his eyes as if he was reliving the whole situation over again.

-**FLASH BLACK**-

_A small clicking sound was heard, Ritsu's ears had picked up on it. Right then he knew that Dante had locked his only door leading towards his freedom. Damn, Takano had been right the whole time. His hand dug inside his pocket but at the same time it seemed Dante rushed towards him grasping Ritsu hard by the wrist. Ritsu had struggled with his footing getting caught completely off guard by the much larger male. Dante instantly saw the canister and using his strength knocked it straight out of his hand watching as it flew across the floor landing somewhere near the couch._

_"I won't let this chance get past me again. You are going to be mine, Ritsu."_

_It was fairly easy for Dante to overpower the weaker male and somehow Dante had even managed to get him against the floor. His large thighs trapping Onoderas hips underneath his weight as his hands and pushed Ritsus arms down hard against the floor._

_"Dante! Stop it!"_

_He begun to thrash around trying his hardest to fight for his freedom but to his dismay he was unable to break the strong hold that Dante had on his body. Dante brought both of Ritsu's struggling arms above his head so that way he would be able to hold Ritsus wrists with both hands keeping him literally pinned against the floor but freeing a hand at the same time._

_"I SAID NO DAMN IT!"_

_The smaller brunette continued to toss and kick his legs trying to break his freedom. His fingertips were simply inches away from grasping the pepper spray that had fallen to the floor in their previous struggles. He tried to extend his fingers struggling against the floor to actually grab the sucker. Dante's only free hand was busy ripping open Ritsu's shirt getting his first view of his chest bare to his sight. His brought his hand upwards beginning to trail it down across the length of his chest._

_"So smooth Ritsu. Your body is so soft."_

-**FLASH BACK END**-

Ritsu's eyes began to grow wide but it would seem the memories continued to play out across his mind. They were still so fresh. His fragile figure began to faintly shake causing the heart beat monitor to slowly rise. The machine keeping track of his pulse and respiration began to slowly pick up in beats. He shifted his hands to the sides of his head trying forcefully to keep the thoughts from continuing but it seemed that nothing would halt it.

"No. Stop it."

- **FLASH BACK **-

_But it would appear that Ritsu's cries went unheard as the larger male leaned forward using one hand he pinned his arms once again against the floor this time he was able to keep Ritsu in that position. On his knees with his stomach against the floor and his hands pinned above his head against the cool tile of his living room. Pure Panic begun to really set in as he felt Dante's hands shove down his pants and boxers exposing his butt and cock to his eyes. Ritsus own got wide as he really begun to struggle as Dante reached his free hand back sticking his fingers inside his mouth to get them wet._

_"Don't struggle or else you're going to make this much much worse, Ritsu. I'm going to prove I can be a much better lover then Takano."_

_No. That was the only word that came immediately into his head as Dante brought his hand back towards Ritsus bottom and his fingers pressed against his butt hole and with his whole strength he pushed his fingers deep inside Ritsu with a hard thrust causing the younger male to cry out. Tears begun to develop inside his eyes but he was determined not to let his attacker see them. He could feel Dante's hand beginning to work his inside stretching him, preparing him for what was sure to come. Ritsu leaned his forehead against the floor trying again to reach his former friend before it was too late._

_"Dante - ughh, don't go this far. I - I don't want this."_

_Dante had apparently grown a little upset with that statement because his free hand removed itself from working Ritsu's opening and instead grabbed a fist full of his hair pulling him up so his back pressed against his bare chest._

_"You don't? My, you could have fooled me Ritsu. You're hard."_

_"Am not!"_

_"But you are."_

-**FLASH BACK END**-

"NO!"

The flashes of memories were beginning to get more and more vivid. He was really beginning to go through all the events that had happened. His fingertips dug against his scalp pressing into his skin and tugging at the strands of his matted hair. He, once again, winched his eyes closed trying his best to banish the memories away but nothing seemed to work. His cries were beginning to stir a sleeping Takano besides him.

"ENOUGH! PLEASE!"

- **FLASH BACK **-

_He could feel something pushing against his butt hole threatening to invade it, god what could he do? His hands clutched so tightly his knuckles were beginning to literally turn white. Ritsu knew he couldn't fight it, he knew this was it. He drew in a sharp breath but Dante didn't give him any time he immediately pushed his hips thrusting so deep inside Ritsu it brought a strangled cry from his lips._

_"URGHH!"_

_The cry had been mistaken as one of pain for one of pleasure. It put a cocky, smug expression on Dante's face knowing he had been able to force Ritsu to cry out that way and it only encouraged him. He began to drill his hips fast pushing in and out of Ritsu's whole forcing a choking sound to come from his lips. He lowered his forehead down against the floor biting down on his bottom lip so hard he could taste the iron from his blood._

_"So good."_

_Dante continued to drive his hips forward slamming roughly into Ritsus body forcing it to literally bounce against the floor. Ritsu fought to try and picture being somewhere else; he tried to focus on Takano's face, on his work, on his family - anything to keep him from this nasty reality. He could feel Dante continuing to roughly move in and out of his butt bringing more painful cries from his lips as he felt his body shaking. Dante had reached a hand down pushing down Ritsus face against the floor. A few more thrusts and finally Dante would feel himself climax cumming straight inside his butt._

_"You feel so amazing around me."_

-**FLASH BACK END**-

All the pain, all the suffering Ritsu had in doored was finally restored. It was as if he could literally feel everything happening all over again and again inside his petite frame. He scratched his fingernails down across the sides of his face adding enough pressure to actually draw blood.

"DON'T!"

Takano could hear the struggling in his dreams after finally falling asleep out of pure exhaustion. What he didn't expect was that Ritsu would have beaten him to getting up and more importantly that he was suffering all over again. Takano could hear Ritsu's voice in his head and once more those eyes would flutter open.

"What..What's going on?"

- **FLASH BACK **-

_When Ritsu was finally able to come too, he could feel Dante ripping him apart from the inside. Each rough thrust seemed to poke straight through his body like a hot poker. They had seemed to have been going at this for hours now and Ritsu had lost count on how many times he had begged Dante to stop but his cries seemed to fall on deaths ears. Dante just did not care. Finally he was loosing his control; he no longer cared to beg. As Dante continued to thrust through Ritsu's body he finally got the strength to speak even as his face was being pushed against the floor. Every part of his body was incredibly sore he could barely move a muscle._

_"Your – pathetic."_

_The words were soft and barely heard but they were enough for Dante to hear. His eyes instantly grew wide. What Ritsu said was instantly enough to stop his hips from moving so suddenly but instead of actually reaching him; it only seemed to make him more upset._

_"You think Takano really cares about you? You think he gives a damn? Then why is not he here searching for you? Why is not he risking everything to find you Onodera? I am the one that cares about you. I am the one that you should love back!"_

_Ritsu was taking in a few deep breaths trying to fill his lungs with fresh air but that alone was beginning to cause strain on his body. He pressed his hands that were still tied up against the floor trying his best to turn and look over his shoulder towards Dante whose movements had seemed to stop at least for the short time being._

_"Takano would never - rape me the way you are. You will never have what he has, Dante. You can take my body as many times as you would like that will never make me love you in return. I love Takano."_

-**FLASH BACK END**-

Finally Takano could sleep no longer; he opened his eyes to see Ritsu literally clawing at his own face ignoring the pain that was shooting rampant through his figure spreading like wild fire. He was going through all the events that had happened that day. Panic instantly settled in on Takano's face as he had sprung to his feet.

"Onodera!"

His hands were instantly on his lover's shoulders trying his hardest to wake the chestnut man from his terrible nightmares. Takano was gently shaking him trying his hardest to use the motion to bring the man out of his own little world and into reality. He wanted Ritsu to know that those events were all over, he wanted Ritsu to know that Takano was never, EVER, going to allow Dante to get his hands on his Ritsu again.

"Ritsu! Open your eyes! It's not real!"

Takano was really beginning to rack his brain with what he could do to wake the obviously zoned out, Ritsu, from this horrible nightmare world he was in. Suddenly, the idea just popped into his head. He used his strange pressing his hands against the sides of his face and leaned in close. Onodera began to struggle thinking that it was possibly Dante.

"N-No! Stop it! D-Don't touch me!"

"Ritsu! It's me. Wake UP!"

He then proceeded to lean in close keeping Ritsus face trapped within the warmth of his palms and pressed his lips directly against his own. This was a last effort to wake Ritsu up but he had little choice. He wasn't going to allow his lover to continue to suffer the way he was and continue to hurt himself in the fashion he was doing.

Ritsu struggled at first. He could feel the sudden warmth against his cool lips and it instantly felt familiar. The feeling was nothing at all like the rough, forceful kisses of Dante but something much more passionate, something with feeling behind it. Ritsu's body slowly began to relax really beginning to calm down until finally he was able to open those emerald orbs once more and found Takano standing there kissing him.

"UPHM?!"

He was taken back by the sudden gesture and immediately moved his hands shoving hard against his bosses' chest. Of course, he was still getting over his injuries so Ritsu wasn't at all very strong but the move alone was enough to at least gain the attention of Takano. He could tell that his Ritsu had finally returned. A small smile worked across his lips before he pulled back and looked down into those familiar set of green orbs.

"Thank god."

But Ritsu could only stare in awe at Takano. He had come. True, he wasn't able to save him the first time but he was able to save him in that nasty flash back world that had played across his mind. Tears began to form at the corner of his eyes, the last thing he wanted was to cry in front of his boss but Ritsu really couldn't fight against it either. His arms wrapped around Takano after shakily raising upwards and locking the tight hold around Takanos neck.

"Woah.."

Takano certainly wasn't used to this. He turned his eyes glancing down towards Ritsu's face as much as possible. He really wasn't used to Ritsu being this affectionate but Ritsu had really been through a lot. His arms moved wrapping tightly around his guy and just held onto him. He allowed Onodera to cry openly and freely into his chest.

"It's okay Ritsu. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere I promise."

He was just trying to do whatever he possibly could within his powers to make Ritsu feel even a small fraction better then what he was currently at. Takano wanted him to smile and or to be his usual bashful self when he'd talk about kissing, or hugging in front of the co-workers or public. He wanted to see that old Ritsu but because of some selfish actions of a certain manga author he was no longer going to see that Ritsu.

"I'm _**going**_ to make it right. I swear it."

Takano could only watch and listen as Ritsu sobs grew harder and harder against the warmth of his chest. His arms stayed wrapped tightly around his trembling figure. The editor had never seen his co-worker in such a state before. Oh he knew that Dante was going to get what was coming to him one way or another. He leaned down sealing the promise with a kiss against the top of Ritsu's head and then continued to hold onto Ritsu as he would continue to sob.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: sorry for the long wait I was busy handling some personal issues at my residents and then well yeah, but all your lovely reviews inspired me to continue on ;D I actually got inspired for this chapter thanks to some music I was listening too. *cheers for the music* but anyways! Heres the over-due chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Takano certainly wasn't used to this. He turned his eyes glancing down towards Ritsu's face as much as possible. He really wasn't used to Ritsu being this affectionate but Ritsu had really been through a lot. His arms moved wrapping tightly around his guy and just held onto him. He allowed Onodera to cry openly and freely into his chest.<em>

_"It's okay Ritsu. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere I promise."_

_He was just trying to do whatever he possibly could within his powers to make Ritsu feel even a small fraction better then what he was currently at. Takano wanted him to smile and or to be his usual bashful self when he'd talk about kissing, or hugging in front of the co-workers or public. He wanted to see that old Ritsu but because of some selfish actions of a certain manga author he was no longer going to see that Ritsu._

_"I'm __**going **__to make it right. I swear it."_

_Takano could only watch and listen as Ritsu sobs grew harder and harder against the warmth of his chest. His arms stayed wrapped tightly around his trembling figure. The editor had never seen his co-worker in such a state before. Oh he knew that Dante was going to get what was coming to him one way or another. He leaned down sealing the promise with a kiss against the top of Ritsu's head and then continued to hold onto Ritsu as he would continue to sob._

* * *

><p>"Ritsu Onodera?"<p>

The editor had spent the last seventy-two hours in the hospital basically getting treated for any sudden disease that might pop up because of the "incident" that had taken place. Onodera wasn't even the right mind frame to actually say what had happened to him. He squeezed his eyes closed as he sat up in the uncomfortable hospital bed staring aimlessly out the window towards the scenery. Life seemed to be going on without him much like he expected it would. The last couple days had been really rough on the young editor. He had countless nightmares and flash backs each bringing a new degree of pain from him and causing the auburn young man to cry out even attempting to rip the iv lines out of his arms so he could run away in attempt to get away from the pain but he failed.

"Ritsu-chan? You all right?"

He was pushed out of his own thoughts as a nurse had walked into the room and placed a sudden hand against his shoulder driving him back down into reality. Unfortunately, He wished that he never had to come back to this realm but he wasn't that lucky. The last couple days Onodera was doing his best to show this fake improvement. All he wanted was to get out of this small white room and away from being hooked to all these machines and constantly looked and watched like if he was some animal on parade at a local zoo.

He turned those eyes instantly up towards the female nurse and put on this smile, not really wanting to smile but Onodera knew that if he didn't he was never going to get discharged. He had authors that needed him, his work had to be building up by now in stacks. There was no way he was going to allow his fellow co workers do his work for him. They all didn't have the experience with these authors he did, Ritsu knew exactly what needed to be done and taking that first step required getting out of this hell hole first.

"S-Sorry. I was just watching a bird outside the window."

The nurse had this slight smirk, she was happy that Ritsu was getting better each day. She couldn't stand to see the pain this young man was going through. She was taking all his vitals making sure he was perfectly healthy enough to go home. Of course surrounding his bed happened to be tons of gifts from his fellow workers. Flowers and Balloons from Hatori, a card with some inspirational words from Mino, and a couple of stuffed bears and other various animals from the eldest member of the team Kisa happened to be sprawled all around the tiny room. But what seemed to catch his eyes more was this one this cute little stuffed white bunny with a red bow tied around its neck. Ritsu instantly knew who bought what but that damn bunny was hard to determine who gave it to him.

"Don't look so gloomy. Your going home today after all."

"Home? Am I really?"

"Yup." The nurse spoke as she wrapped this plastic piece around Onoderas right forearm and got a blood pressure reading. Her eyes studied the machine watching the numbers, as she then would push a thermometer under his tongue all while she spoke to Ritsu,the paitent.

"That handsome dark headed editor-in-chief is coming to get you I do believe. He looked really concerned the last time he was here. I don't think he'd let just anyone take you home."

A shocked look easily crossed over Onoderas face. That's right; he had seen Onodera during the worst times in his life the last few days. Takano had been there for everything. He was there the first time he had woken up from that living nightmare and allowed Onodera to cry directly into his chest without pushing him away or telling him off. Tears began to develop at the tear ducks of his eyes forcing his hands to rise upwards rubbing them instantly away. He was still ashamed of his emotions especially in front of others.

"O-Oh yeah, I forgot. Thank you nurse for reminding me of that."

The nurse completed all the tests that she had too and then put the items back on the rolling cart she had pushed into the room. Those bright eyes turned towards Onodera as he was faintly shifting against the bed. She could note that a very distinct red flush had come across his face and she knew that he had to mean something to the young patient. She didn't even need to ask any questions about it, she already had her answers.

"I can tell that you're someone very important to him. He never left your side for longer than ten minutes at a time." It seemed the more the nurse spoke about those feelings the brighter Onoderas face got. Even for the smallest amount of time Ritsu seemed to have forgotten what happened and just was focusing on Takano.

"I-I don't have any idea what you're talking about ma'am." He tried to change the subject which only brought out a faint grin from the corner of the hospital workers lips. She knew better. She had been working long enough and been around for some time to know true love when she saw it but she decided against voicing her opinion again not wishing to upset the young patient there any further.

"If you say so. Someone shall be in shortly to remove your I.V and explain your take home medication to you."

The entire time he didn't bother to raise his attention. Onodera kept those green eyes glued straight down on the pure white sheets they had given you when you stayed in the hospital. His small hand clutching the material as Ritsu was trying to clear the blush from his face. The last thing he wanted was for Takano to come waltzing in and see the look on his face. It would make too many questions pop up.

"Y-Yes."

With that being said the nurse turned around sporting that same grin and pushed the cart out of the room and into the hallway. Onodera watched her every movement until he made absolutely sure that she was gone. Once that door came to a close the small editor dropped back onto the bed draping his left forearm across his eyes. So much was happening all at once. At least he was finally permitted to go back home. Maybe now he'd be able to get back into the swing of his everyday life. Maybe now he'd be able to push what happened behind him and really dive back into the work load.

"Home. Can I really even call it that?"

Before Onodera had a chance to really question about his home, he found himself passing out. The medicine they had put in the I.V had dribbled into his blood stream and instantly made him relaxed enough to bring on a peaceful slumber. Onodera couldn't help that recently his dreams had been plagued with memories and flashes of what happened. This was the only medicine that made everything going away even for a few short hours. It was like heaven to him.

"Onodera-kun. Onodera-kun – Ritsu."

The groggy editor was barely coherent when he felt a strong hand shaking at his right shoulder. The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped making it much easier for the editor to sleep peacefully. He was slowly being forced out of that peaceful slumber. In his dream, he was happy surprisingly he was staying with Takano with no memories of that incident ever happening. Everything just kept going on peacefully with not a single sight of Dante. It was playing out in front of his eyes as if it was some scene from a movie in which Onodera got his happy ending and Dante didn't. Just being forced out of the dream once again brought tears to his eyes.

"O-Onodera-kun. Wake up."

Suddenly those eyes seemed to snap open and for a second Onodera swore that it was Dante standing over him. Those piercing eyes of his staring down at Rtisu's face with a truly wicked grin on Dantes face. Fears begin to instantly consume the small man. He couldn't get away. At that moment he had twisted and turned trying his hardest to get away from Dantes hand that had a vice-like grip on him.

"S-Stop it! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"RITSU! OPEN YOUR EYES! RITSU ITS ME!"

The voice wasn't reaching the editor. He was barely able to understand who it was speaking to him. It sounded like Takano but with Dante's face full of rage staring down at him he was unsure of who was really standing there besides him. Takano knew he had no choice right now, Ritsu was tossing and turning and had actually managed to rip the iv from his arm which was dangerous. The blood was beginning to squirt around the white sheets and staining the doctor's coats who all were gathered around the patient trying to retrain him. That was when he did the only thing that came crashing into his mind. Takano leaned down pressing a kiss right against Onoderas lips not caring who was watching. What was even more shocking then the kiss was the fact immediately Ritsu seemed to calm down. All the hospital staff was truly in awe that something that bold actually worked with Ritsu.

When Takano finally pulled back, Ritsu was completely calm besides the tears rolling down his face. Takano sighed as he shifted sitting down on the edge of the bed and reached the back of his index finger out brushing away the tears from his face. Every time he saw that painful look on his face Takano knew that Dante was haunting his dreams turning those sweet moments at night into something straight out of a horror movie. Takano had taken small breaks to desperately search for Dante's whereabouts. It would seem that the author had just upped and disappeared from the area. The police were even having a difficult time trying to locate him.

"Its all right Ritsu-san. I'm here."

Takano rose his free hand upwards ruffling the front of Onoderas hair hoping to give him some sort of comfort amongst those crazy night scares he was having. He only wished that he could do more for his love. He wished he could take back everything that ever happened to him. Takano wished that Onodera had never been sent to see Dante alone. Damn it, his temper was beginning to rise once again. He could feel the anger beginning to rise like on a cartoon thermometer.

"So your taking Mr. Onodera home right?"

Ritsu was slowly beginning to stir awake. Those eyes were fuzzy was he listened to the conversation that just so happened to be starting to happen around him. It was actually beginning to urk the younger man. Why where they acting like he wasn't even here. HELLO! He was only sleeping but he decided instead of waking up and being all hot headed about it, instead he would listen in on their conversation.

"You're going to be staying right him correct?"

Ritsu thought his cover was going to be blown right there. A blush slowly creped onto his face waiting with a silent anticipation to hear what Takano's response was going to be. His hands slightly tightened their grip on the sheet that was there waiting with his ears perked up for the response from Takano.

"Of course, I couldn't leave him alone like this. He's actually going to be staying with me at my new place. Here's the address."

Hearing that statement from Takano made those eyes shoot open wide. He was going to be staying where? What happened to his old place? What happened to even leaving across the hall with Takano in that apartment building? There were so many questions roaming around endlessly inside his head now. Takano was going to have some serious explaining to do once he decided to make it known he was actually awake. Ritsu could hear the sound of a pen scribbling down on a paper along with the sounds of the paper being handed over to the doctor.

"Good. You must mentally be prepared Mr. Takano-san. Onodera-kun, he's not going to be himself for some time. He's going to be depressed, lonely, stand-offish and possibly might try something serious to end his life. It is very important that you watch his every movement for the next couple days. Onodera is not going to be the usual guy you know. Are you absolutely sure your mentally ready to handle that Mr. Takano-san?"

Now Ritsu was really ear pimping sort of speak, he was listening waiting to hear what Takano's response was going to be. Out of the corner of Takanos dark eyes he spotted Ritsu moving and he guessed that the young editor had woken up during some portion of their conversation and was simply laying there listening to what they were discussing. He chuckled shortly and then turned his attention towards the physician once more.

"Of course, I wouldn't have anyone else take care of Ritsu-chan. I know I can bring back the Ritsu I love. He's still deep down in there somewhere. Right Ritsu-chan?"

Unexpectedly, Takano had figured out that Onodera was actually awake. His hand had came up and lightly gripped at Ritsu's shoulder using just enough force to turn the smaller man over so he was flat against the bed. It was clear when Takano had turned the smaller male over his hands were rose upwards covering his cherry red face from others views. That brought a small grin to Takanos lips. That was the Ritsu he had grown up loving. That shy, spiteful man that could say anything without thinking, it was just like if they were back inside the work office and not a hospital.

"B-Baka! I wasn't listening. I-I was sleeping."

The doctor studied the interaction between the two and knew deep down in his heart that Onoderas best bet for returning to any sort of normal life rested completely on Takano. He seemed to be mentally strong enough to hopefully, help heal Onoderas soul and heart back together. He scribbled something down on a medicine sheet and then turned to face Ritsu, whom after a brief period was able to lower his hands and show only a small bit of the red on his face.

"Ritsu, it's good to see you up and so lively. Now, these are medications. One is a anti-depressant. It should help keep the negative thoughts down and make it more peaceful during the day and of course this one is a sleep aid. I could tell from your records you were and still are suffering from lack of sleep so I want you to take these and see how they work for you. Finally, you have a medication for pain. We can tell physically, your still very broken and sore so this medication will help take care of the pain. Now, just watch how many you take these are dangerous bills to over douse on."

Ritsu felt like a child sitting there listening to the doctor explain the different medications and how to take them. At the same time the nurse was in there dressing the small new wound on his arm from the iv he had completely pulled out on his own accord. Now he was beginning to slowly move and put on a fresh set of clothing that Takano had brought with him from his latest visit to what was Ritsu's apartment. Each and every small movement brought tears to his eyes. There wasn't one part of his body that didn't seem to hurt. His hands were busy working on buttoning each button as he listened to the strict instructions growing more and more upset about them. Did it really seem like he was the type that could hurt himself? Ritsu could never be so stupid and actually take his own life. He rolled his eyes instead choosing not to get all mouthy with the doctor.

"Yes sir. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Once Onodera was done dressing slipping into the set of shorts that Takano had chosen for him, he basically snatched the medications from the head physician there. All he wanted to do was get out of this prison here and back to some sort of normalness. Ritsu turned glancing towards Takano who could see right through him.

"Ritsu, the doctor is only concerned. It's not normal to be so calm after – you know."

"Okay. Can we just – go?"

Rather than argue with Onodera, Takano simply sighed and nodded his head once. He turned towards the doctor shaking the man's hand in gratitude since he was one that had originally taken care of Onodera from the start. The nurse brought over a wheelchair making Ritsu sit down but instead of the nurse wheeling him out Takano took that job. His hands gripped the handles of the chair and pushed forward mumbling some stuff to Ritsu as they proceeded to make their way down the hallway towards the elevator but Takano could not bring himself to say anything. This was the first time in the last few days that Ritsu was awake enough to actually hold a conversation. What could he tell the smaller male? How sorry he was that he didn't get there in time? How upset he was for allowing Yokozawa to send his lover to that death trap? Takano blamed himself and he knew that somewhere deep down Onodera had too as well.

An eerie silence had seemed to befallen over the pair as they stirred down one hallway and stopped right outside the elevator door that would take them straight up to the parking lot. Takano reached out pressing the light up arrow that was now a bright green color and waited for the double steel doors to open.

"You got rid of my apartment?"

So he was listening. Takano knew it all along. He shook his head and turned his eyes to focus on the door instead as he spoke. Takano knew he was going to have to explain this little bit of information to Onodera sooner or later. Sure, he would have preferred their ride home to be more peaceful but then again; if things were easy then this wouldn't be life.

"I moved you out."

"Oh I see – you..wait WHAT?!"

Onodera moved his hands grasping the wheels of the wheelchair stopping the object from rolling any further despite Takano's persistent pushes once the doors had came sliding open. Onodera wanted to know exactly what had happened to his apartment and why he wasn't able to go back to his own safe heaven rather than some new place. Takano sighed heavily before turning his focus onto Ritsu.

"Look, I wasn't sure if Dante knew your address or not so obviously going back to your place after all this wouldn't be good."

"B-But there's no guarantee that Dante knows thats where I live. Why can't I just go back home? I feel more comfortable there anyways."

Of course that would be more comfortable. It was the one place Onodera could burry himself in and not have to return to the real world. It was his own special place and because of what happened there was no way in hell Takano was going to take the risk and allow Onodera to move back into that building.

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not willing to take the risk, Dante might want more than just your body this time Ritsu."

Ritsu heard Takano arguing with him and knew he had to get him to change his mind. There was no way he was just going to take what he said and go along with it. Ritsu had to fight for his home and he planned to do just that when he opened his mouth to reply,"But – it's my home!"

Now Takano was beginning to get annoyed. He wasn't about to lose Onodera physically as well as mentally. Unable to control that temper he slammed his hands down onto the handles of the chair with his head tilted downwards. Before he knew it the words just seemed to ease from his lips. It honestly just slipped. He had wanted to sound more loving and caring but his emotions had gotten the better of him this time.

"Ritsu! Damn it! No!"

Ritsu was surprised by the sudden reaction from Takano and couldn't help but shake from fear. His body just naturally responded without any thinking coming from his brain. The petite male glanced down straight towards the floor gripping tightly onto the handle bars of the wheel chair knowing that he wasn't going to go home was devastating to him. The last little bit of peace and serenity was crashed. Tears began to subconsciously fall from his eyes which was enough to catch Masamunes attention. Maybe he was a little harsher then he wanted too. Takano walked over instantly kneeling down in front of Onodera who flinched at the simple touch of Takano's body brushing even slightly against his.

"Ritsu, I'm so sorry Ritsu. The last thing I want is for you to become scared of me."

Takano knew that he shouldn't touch Ritsu because Ritsu wasn't used to feeling actual human contact after what happened to him. But he wanted Onodera to know that he didn't mean to make Ritsu cry or make him feel any more pain then he was already feeling. So against his better judgment he reached his hand out and placed his palm against the back of Onoderas own making the male jump. But even though he could feel Ritsu's jerky movements through their hands brushing against one another he kept Ritsu there.

"Ritsu, I'm truly sorry. I just – refuse to lose you again. I already wasn't able to save you once. You were nearly killed because of something stupid. You never should have been put in that position – and its all because of me."

That statement alone made Ritsu lift his eyes giving Takano his full attention. Did he really think that everything that happened to him was his fault? Ritsu could never blame him for what happened. Onodera knew that he cared too deeply for the editor-in-chief to let him shoulder that burden.

"Takano-san, you're wrong."

Takano was still taken back by the smallest of voice that happened to come out of Ritsu. He certainly wasn't expecting him to say that. Takano expected the younger male to scream and wail at him. He deserved it. Takano allowed Ritsu to go to that demons house and look what happened to him. He's suffering now. Takano clenched his eyes tightly closed out of frustration.

"But it is my fault. You were sent there out of jealousy. Because Yokozawa-san has some feelings towards me and he wanted to try and "protect" me from you. If he didn't have feelings for me, you never would have been put into that position. All of it is because of me. I deserve to be in that wheel chair."

"NO!"

Takano looked up and spotted a very determined looking Ritsu staring back at him. Takano had never seen that face on him before. Ritsu knew that he could never wish this situation on anyone not even Yokozawa-kun. He could never see anyone he ever knew going through this stuff. The nightmares, the day scares, the pain and suffering.

"You are NOT to blame. There is only one man to blame for this and that's Dante."

Takano could feel a cold chill come over Ritsu since his hand was still pressing down against Onoderas. It was the first time that Ritsu had brought himself to say the man's name out loud. Maybe this was one, small, step into reclaiming his life back. Onodera made sure he kept his eye sight straight with Takano's wanting to make sure he completely understood that Ritsu did not now, nor ever would blame him for the misfortune he had.

"You aren't at fault Takano-san and I don't want to hear anything else. Take me home."

Takano could see in his eyes that Ritsu really was telling the truth. Or at least the truth that he believed. Takano faintly nodded his head pulling away from Ritsu and standing up. He knew right now he didn't need to dwell on his feelings, instead he needed to get Ritsu home so that way he could properly rest.

"Yeah, guess your right on that one Ritsu-chan. Let's get you home."

"Speaking of home – where would that be – exactly?"

Takano smirked pressing his hands to the handle bars once more and used his upper body strength to push the wheel chair into the elevator before the big metal structure began to zoom upwards heading towards the right number of floor so the pair could get into Takano's car. All the while the raven haired editor stood there with a small smirk on his lips.

"You'll see. I got a feeling your going to really like it."

Onodera could already tell this was bad especially when Takano wasn't telling him where his new found "home" was. All he could do was go along for the ride and hope that he didn't live in a cardboard box or something. It was completely out of his control.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well thats it :D hope you enjoyed the chapter! remember be nice on the R&amp;R I havent wrote a chapter in sooo long might be a wee bit rusty <strong>


End file.
